Melting A Heart Of Ice
by xIchigox
Summary: Seto faces what seems to be a life-long struggle of pain and sorrow. After a tragic accident, Seto begins to wonder if hope was really there. When Seto becomes suicidal, will Tea stand between him and death? Or will she walk away... .:THE FINAL CHAPTER:.
1. Unexpected

Ichigo- I'm back with another story!!!!! 

Seto- *rolls eyes* What joy..

Ichigo- and I kept my promise!!!!Here comes Bakura!!!

Bakura- I felt a burst of pain in my head and I wake up here….why is that?

Ichigo-*holds wond* I got a new wond and I wanted to test it out! ^_^

Bakura- Where's my sandwich then?

Ichigo- I don't know…

Seto- I don't know either *holds a sandwich in his hands*

Bakura- how did you get my sandwich?

Seto- Ichigo had a new wond and I wanted to test it out..

Bakura-*downs a bottle of asprin* Let's get this fic on! 

Ichigo-Seto and Bakura…can u do the disclaimer first!

Bakura- Nothin belongs to her..

Seto- Heck we don't belong to her

Bakura- only this fanfic and the other fanfics she wrote belongs to her

Seto-ya….soo….with that done…on with the fic!

(         ) = thought

//        //=Yami to Yugi

/          /= Yugi and Yami

Melting a Heart Of Ice

Chapter 1-Unexpected

     Seto taped his pen lightly on his office desk. He stared at the monitor. The images of bar graghs and line graphs filled the screen. Kaiba rubbed his face and groan. He got out of his chair and went to check on Mokuba. He opened the door slightly. He smiled and the sleeping Kaiba. It seemed that it lifted up his spirit. He sighed and dragged himself towards his room. He slipped the covers undo him as he went into bed. The light from the moon reflected against the walls of his room. He looked at the clock on the desk next to him. It read 12:30. He turned around, hoping that it would give him some effect. It didn't. He finally got up and got dressed. He didn't know what went through him, but he decided to walk outside. Taking out his blue trench coat, he quietly ran down stairs. He slowly opened the door and slipped out without a noise.

      It felt good outside. The breeze rustled through the wind caressing Seto's check. He was walking down the road when he saw three familiar faces. He groaned and ducked his head under his trench coat.

     "Joey!" Tea whimpered. "You didn't tell me the movie was 3 hours long!" Tea crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Yugi was walking next to her. Seto was still walking closer and closer toward the group.

     "Don't worry Tea," Yugi reassured, "At least you're parents are on vacation for the whole month. Grandpa is probably waiting for me at the game shop. Probably getting ready for a lecture about curfew." Tea smiled slightly. He looked at Yugi sweetly and then frowned at Joey. Joey looked back at Tea.

     "Hey! It's not my fault. Tristan and Bakura wanted to come and then backed out right after we got to the movies. We had to drop them back home again! Sheesh, just because they heard that The Ring was scary. Scary…pwssh…more like whimpy." Joey laughed. Tea and Yugi looked at each other and back at Joey and sighed.

      "Joey…you screamed all though the movie!" Yugi explained. Seto got up to the group. His eyes were narrow and straight. He continued walking. He banged shoulders with Joey. Joey twirled around and realized that it was Kaiba. He took Kaiba by the shoulder and forced Kaiba to turn. He locked eyes with Kaiba's.

     "You could atleast say excuse me," Joey shouted. Kaiba smirked and looked to his side as if to say, "You gotta be kidding me" Joey grew a light shade of red. "You wanna a piece of me?" Joey demanded. Kaiba chuckled.

     "I rather not…I shouldn't waste my time with you when I have better things and more important things to do." Tea was in the middle of the road calling out to Joey. Yugi was already on the other side. Joey was too involved with Kaiba to notice. Joey took him by the colar. Kaiba just smirked and looked straight into the blonde's eyes. This made Joey flinched a little.

     "Just like the first time we dueled Joey," Kaiba said. Joey looked confused. "Oh don't tell me you forgot chiwawa," Kaiba taunted, "Here, maybe this will refresh you memory." Kaiba took Joey by the collar and threw him to the floor. The blonde grunted. Yugi ran to Joey's side. Tea froze there in the middle of the street.

     "That was uncalled for," Joey shouted. Kaiba rolled his eyes as Yugi ran to Joey.

      "See just like the first time," Kaiba said, "Only..Yugi? Didn't you steal that quote from Bakura…ah well…at the end…you all are morons." Tea came to her senses. She started walking toward the group. Sudeenly, all that was heard was the screeching of tires. At a far distance, tea saw two flickering lights. Tea froze and screamed. Seto whirled around. His eyes filled with horror. His trench coat flowed in the breeze. 

     *Past* 

     "Mommy" the 6- year old screamed. But the boy heard only screams of his mom and dad. The broad man in the driver's seat whirled around just in time to get out of the trucks way, but the car of the family was then hit by another car. The 6 year old listened carefully. There were no more screams.

     *Present* 

     Seto shook his head. He dashed toward Tea and pushed her down to the other side of the road. Seto screamed. The young brunette felt a burst of pain rush into his gut and leg. He fell to the ground. He heard voices calling for an ambulance. Tea was hunched over him, sobbing and screaming. Tears from her eyes stained his shirt. Tea's figure soon faded out into darkness. He tried to listen, but…there were no more screams.

Ichigo- ooooooo…first chippie!!!!!! How did u guys like it?

Seto- YOU GOT ME GET HIT BY A FREAKIN CAR

Bakura- I thought it was quite amusing

Seto- *glares* 

Ichigo- please review...I feel better and write better when I know people read my fanfics!

Seto- ya…so please review so ichigo can stop talking…

Bakura- ichigo…can you write the first chippie over with you getting run over by a car…

Ichigo- *smiles* no…but I can have you being eating by Tea's dog!

Bakura-*looks around* I'll just keep my mouth shut then…

Seto- ALL YOU GUYS KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! *Ichigo and Bakura stop talking* 

Seto-Better


	2. Answers

Ichigo-Wow! I'm so so so so so so happy! 

Seto-  reason being?

Ichigo-People actually reviewed my story! And with compliments! Thank you! ^_^

Bakura-I was very pleased too…could it be…I had something to do with the reviews?!?!

Ichigo-maybe…let's ask these fantastic readers… do u like Bakura and Seto being here? Or u just don't give a care about them…just the story?!?!?! 

Seto- either way…Ichigo is still going to keep us here…

Bakura-true enough…*no one talks*

Ichigo-*looks around…pauses...then* DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!  
Seto- -_-…disclaimer is on the first chapt-

Ichigo- *hits Seto with newly washed wond*You know I don't like that word!!!

Seto-I don't want to say that word…

Ichigo-then…lalalalalaalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Bakura-JUST SAY THE WORD!  
Ichigo- lalalalalalalalala

Seto-CHIPPIE!!!! Okay…there…the disclaimer is on the first chippie…now…on to the next chippie…

Ichigo-*smiles* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2- Answers

     Seto woke up in a white room. He realized that it was a hospital. The 16 year-old blinked. Soon, the blurry images became visible. He rubbed his head. Kaiba moved to the side, but was followed by a shock of pain in his right leg. His body ached every time he moved. He finally got into a comfortable position. He let out a sigh of relief.

     "Why did you do that," a voice started. Seto jerked his head immediately toward a young brunet. Her short hair covered her face as she looked down. Kaiba squinted his eyes. She raised her head. Small strands of brown fell on her face. He realized who was talking. Tea was sitting on a chair next to the bed. She locked eyes with his with curiosity. The tears in her eyes threatened to come out. Her eyes twinkled in the sunlight with a mixed of kept tears. She looked away and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked down. "Please…why did you do that?"

     "Do what…" Seto asked. He looked at Tea with innocence. Tea rolled eyes and ran her hand through her hair.

     "You know what you did," Tea started, "Why did you save me?" She looked down.

     "Why do you care," Kaiba's cold voice started. Tea quickly led her head back up to face the man on the bed. Tears stained her face.

     "Could you stop acting like a jerk for once!" Tea shouted. She waved her arms slightly and let them fall back down on her lap. She tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned her head toward Seto's. "I just wanted to know okay," she whispered. Seto looked at Tea for a second and turned his head. His eyes landed on a painted picture of a family hanging above the television. He closed his eyes and opened them again. 

     "Instinct," the young boy replied, "Saw a car, saw you, saw you and the car, and all that stuff. So I just pushed you." He turned to face her again, "Instinct…that simple."

     "It's going to take a little more than instinct for you to save me, Kaiba," Tea explained. Seto rolled his eyes.

     "I wasn't really about you so just drop it already," Seto groaned. "Just leave me alone."

     "Then why in the world would you save me," Tea complained, "Just so what….to make someonelse happy?" Seto nodded.

     "Precisely," Kaiba said simply. Tea grew a slight shade of red. She clenched her hands into a tiny ball. Tears started coming out. She stared at Seto. He stared at her with the same intensity.

     "I bet the person you wanted happy was you. Probably getting huge amounts of money to do a dare, right," Tea scowled. Tears poured down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. "I guess I was just in the way. You never really wanted to save m-

     " I did it for Yugi. For Joey, Tristan, Bakura, your family, and all the other people that care for you." Seto turned to move, but all he received was a shock of pain again. He didn't like the tension between them.

     "Oh…I didn't…I…"

     "If you don't mind, I would like you to leave me alone."

     "I want to take care of you." Tea said quickly. She looked at him willfully. "It's the least that I could do."

     "I don't need your help," Kaiba scowled. Tea walked up to his right leg and pushed down on it a little. The boy flinched. She pressed on it harder until Kaiba grunted in agony.

     "I think I just proved you wrong," Tea said playfully. "I'm picking you up tomorrow. Right after your check up." Tea smiled and cocked her head. Kaiba just stared at her. She picked up her purse and headed for the door. She looked back at Kaiba and smiled again. Kaiba turned his head toward the window. The light shined on his face. Tea frowned at Kaiba, but quickly shrugged and smiled again as she left the room. Kaiba lay there staring the window. A tiny whisper was all that was heard.

     "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo-Yes yes…I know…this chippie is kinda boring….soggy…and what nots….but…you gotta understand…Tea knew Seto as a cold-hearted guy…and having Seto save her life for those she cared for has her having a different prospective of him…and has her all tangled up in guilt, confusion, eagerness, joy and alota of other feelings. So…with that done…I just want to tell you…there's alota feelings one gets from a cause…with dat statement done….you'll find how dramatic everything is in this story and how one tiny dramatic thing ends up to be the whole point….in this story (later chapters)…one cause lead Seto to an entire array of effects in his life…not always good effects though….

Seto- you actually sounded serious…I might begin having a different prospective of you...

Ichigo- THANK YOU!!! YEA!!! *dances*

Seto- never mind

Bakura- I thought that this chapter is carefully placed in the right time and at the right place….

Ichigo- Please review guys…It makes me more eager to put my next chippie up…please no flames…I hate flames…they put me down, but if you have suggestions…then I'm happy to read them…but I probably won't be able to put them all...reason being…I'm already writing the 5th chapter of this story…but if the suggestion fits into the story well in tune with my chapters...I'll try to do the suggestion!…but please review….it makes me happy to put a story up for peeps who want to read it! Thanks! You guys are the best! ^_~


	3. It's All Coming Back To Me

Ichigo-YEA!!! ANOTHER CHIPPIE UP!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Setp- Ya…please

Bakura- You still owe a sandwich Kaiba

Seto- I don't owe you anything!

Ichigo- I owe myself a pat on the back!

Seto-that was gay

Bakura-I second that

Ichigo- I third that! On with the fic!!

(  )=thought

// //=Yami to Yugi

/  /=Yugi to Yami

Chapter Three- It's All Coming Back To Me

     A door of a car slammed shut. Tea walked toward Kaiba's room in the hospital. Kaiba was reading a book. He didn't notice Tea. (hmm…Greek mythology…that seems interesting enough) Kaiba flipped the page and ran through it. (Tantalus fried his son to a crisp…heh) Kaiba's thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Tea was leaning on the post, cocking her head. Beside her stood a wheelchair. The young boy rolled his eyes and looked her way. (Please tell me that I'm not riding on that piece of junk) Tea walked over and taped his shoulder. Tea was about to say something, but Kaiba quickly cut her off.

     "I'm not going on that," Kaiba scowled. He pointed at the wheel chair, " There's nothing worse than having someone push me in that thing." He stared at the wheelchair. Just then, Joey came in.

     "Yo Kaiba," Joey started, "I have ta help ya get to yo house…so don't get too paranoid with me…I'm leaving right afta this." Kaiba rolled his eyes. (I was wrong)

     "Good…but if I'm going on this pile of junk," Kaiba started, "No one will be happy." Kaiba didn't want people looking at him and giving him pity. He wanted to keep is reputation the same. Being the man that everyone knew could take care of himself. He folded his arms in defiance. Tea looked at Joey helplessly. Joey sighed.

     "Stubborn ain't ya, Kaiba," Joey asked. He grabbed Kaiba's arm, "Well I can be stubborn too. Tea, get his wheelchair. Then take his other arm." Kaiba stared around in confusion. A second later, he noticed both Joey and Tea trying to put him in a chair.

     "Oh no you don't…don't you dare touch me!" Kaiba shouted. He wiggled around, trying to get away from their grasp, but to no avail. A few minutes later, Kaiba was in a wheelchair, still struggling. Tea looked on and sighed.

     "If only we had a straight jacket to keep you still," tea said. Seto stopped for a moment to give Tea a cold glare. Joey was outside the room at a vending machine.

      "Yo Tea, do ya got a dollar. They got some ice cream in here," Joey yelled. He started jumping up and down. Tea walked up and handed him a dollar bill. She watched as Joey shoved it into the slot. Suddenly, the ice cream machine stopped in the process. Joey stared in disbelief. There was a moment of silence until… "Where's my freaking ice cream bar!" Joey kept complaining until two nurses had to pry him off the vending machine. Tea slapped her forehead. 

     "Come on Joey, we have to get Kaiba out of this place. Forget the dollar, you don't have to pay me back." Tea grabbed onto Joey's arm. Joey jerked his arm away and faced the machine. He pointed at the ice cream.

     "I'm not leaving without my ice cream bar." Joey hugged the machine. She turned her head and peered into the room. Kaiba had fallen off the wheelchair. Tea got inside and tried to help.

     "I can do it by myself, you know," Seto grabbed onto the bed rail quite pathetically. He fell back down and hit his head on the desk.

     "Give me my freakin ice cream bar!" Joey yelled. Tea looked back at Joey.

     "Oww, my head!" Tea looked at Seto.

     "Ice cream bar, come to me!"

     "Maybe if they didn't put all these crappy furniture in one spot, I wouldn't be hitting my head for the 3rd time. OWW!"

     "Stubborn ain't ya ice cream machine? Let's see how stubborn ya are when a wheelchair comes bustin' in."

     "Stupid desk. How I despise you."

     "ACCK! Here comes Mr. Wheelchair with Mr. Wheeler behind it! ACCKK!"

     "Hey…where's my wheelchair?"

     "ACCK!"

     "WHERE"S MY FREAKIN WHEELCHAIR!! I FINALLY GOT UP! ACKK!!! OWW!!!"

     "ACCKK…"

    "Come to me wheelchair and we will live horribly ever after!"

    "ACCK!"

    10 minutes later, Tea was in her car, driving. She seemed happy. She bobbed her head to the tune on the radio. Behind her, Seto and Joey sat there…in straight jackets. Tea dropped Joey off by his house. They finally got to Kaiba's house. Tea helped Seto onto the wheelchair and pushed him onto the doorstep. Seto opened the door. Tea happily went it. The mansion smelled good. She took a deep breath and stretched. She smiled at Kaiba. Kaiba raised an eyebrow and rolled pass her.

     "What are you so happy about," Seto said coldly. He turned to face her. She frowned.

     "I'm happy that you saved my life, FYI," Tea said. She crossed her arms. " You should be happy that I'm staying with you until you get better." Seto jerked his head toward Tea.

     "Who said you'd be staying here?"

     "I did…I'm getting my stuff tomorrow…" Seto was about to say something, when Mokuba went came downstairs. 

     "Seto!" Mokuba wailed. Seto's frown turned into a childish smile. Mokuba ran into Seto's arms. He wrapped his hands around his brother. Tears dropped from Mokuba's eyes. Seto pushed Mokuba back and chuckled.

     "Why are you crying, Mokuba?" Seto smiled. Mokuba hugged him again.

     "I was afraid you were hurt." Mokuba said.

     "Ahh…that's sweet kiddo…you don't have to worry about me…I'll be alright…pinky swear," Seto raised his pinky. Mokuba wiped his tears, laughed, and joined pinkies.

     Meanwhile, Tea was smiling at the two brothers. She soon got interrupted when she glanced at 3 happy people in a picture on the table. The couple and the kid stood smily. The women's hand lay restlessly on the young boy's shoulder while her other arm gripped around her husband's arm. She gently traced the picture with her finger until she reached the young brunet, holding a soccer ball.

     Seto and Mokuba were just done talking. Mokuba ran upstairs. Seto jerked his head toward Tea. He rolled in and snatched the picture from her. He looked at it hard for a moment. He took a deep breath and placed the picture upside down. He rolled his way to the door and opened it.

     "I think you should go now," Seto said, looking straight at her.

     "Did I do some…"

     "Get out or I will have my guards throw you out," Seto said, looking at her with the coldest eyes she ever seen. Tea looked at Seto. She walked timidly out the door. Seto closed it and went to the desk. He picked up the picture frame right side up and made it stand. He looked at the couple. He took a deep breath. He stared at the picture. Tears welled up in his eyes, but they just wouldn't come out. Behind him, Mokuba sat on the stairs, holding onto the stairwell. He looked at his big brother. (Why hasn't he said a word…and what is he looking at…big brother….what's wrong?)

Ichigo-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Seto-stop saying review

Ichigo- NO FLAMES NO FLAMES NO FLAMES!!

Bakura-clever

Ichigo- hmm… this is a no flames area…anyone violating this law will go to jail..with gummy bears!!!!

Seto- ANYWAYS…stay tuned for the next chapt-….chippie….

Bakura-please review…and if not for ichigo…then for me…*makes puppy dog face*

Seto-and me too! *makes puppy dog face too*


	4. Deserving Pain

Ichigo- Hello again…I'm up with another chippie!!!!! Saying thank you for those who emailed me some suggestions! Some of them fit perfectly with my story!!! Don't worry...for all you guys who don't think there is a plot to the story…there is…read this chippie…and review…or I won't put any more chippies!! *Face has no expression*

Seto-umm...Ichigo…this is probably the time when you laugh insanely and grin evilly*

Ichigo-oh…*laughs insanely and grins evilly* MUAHAHAHAHAHA *chokes*

Seto-umm…better?

Ichigo-Seto…put the next chippie up!

Seto- *reads chippie* I'm not putting this chippie up!

Ichigo- reason

Seto- I DON'T WANT TO…

Bakura-SHHHH…you'll ruin it

Seto- but…

Ichigo-*covers Seto's mouth* and on with the fic!

Chapter 4- Deserving Pain

     Mokuba slowly went downstairs to me his brother. He laid a hand on Seto's shoulder. Kaiba quickly turned around and set a smile on his face.

    "What's wrong, big brother?" Mokuba asked in full curiosity. Seto shook his head.

      "Nothing's wrong, Mokuba. Don't worry about me," Seto reassured. He forced a big smile on his face. Mokuba's looked at him and shrugged. He ran upstairs and went into his room. Seto sighed heavily. He looked to the side and decided to go to his room. The clock read 4:30. It was already time for him to start working on the company's productions. He rolled to the elevator. (A/N-yes…Kaiba has an elevator in his mansion) After he got out, he went to his office and worked.

     Tea set her eyes on the rode. Listening to the radio, she turned to the left. She parked onto the driveway and walked to the doorstep. She unlocked the door and came inside. He looked around and sighed. (I can't believe he kicked me out) She stomped her way up to her room. She fell to her bed. Her hair flew on the pillows while her hands lay on her stomach. (Who were those people in the picture…I haven't seen them before…wait…) Tea quickly sat up. She thought for a moment. (Urgh…they were Kaiba's parents...wait…I haven't seen Kaiba's parents ever since I knew him…could they be…) Tea mentally slap her face. (How could I be so stupid…no…they can't be…I mean…no…it's…I have to know.)  She jumped out of her bed and got her suitcase. She swung her arms around her clothes and slammed them into her suitcase. She ran downstairs and into her car. She jammed the key into the ignition and drove off/ She didn't even notice Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura calling her name down the street.

     Kaiba sat at his desk in his office. He looked at the clock that read 6:30. The sky was changing and swirling into an array of colors, darkening each minute. He ruffled through his hair. 

     An image of his parents flickered through his mind. Kaiba shook his head vigorously. He laid his head back on the edge of the chair and closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply and breathed out. Suddenly, screams entered his mind and memories started racing through his mind. A truck then followed the screams. The truck was swinging closer and closer. He covered his ears and closed his eyes tighter. The truck's wheels screeched louder, coming closer and closer til…Seto opened his eyes. He panted continuously. (Not again…how come this never stops!) He shook his and started typing on his laptop. (Mom…dad…Urgh…stop this…I don't have time for these pathetic emotions) He continued typing, staring at the ratings on the monitor. He typed endlessly. (Pathetic morons…why can't anyone except me handle this company correctly)

     He stared at the monthly earnings, stock ratings, and the year's progress. An image of his mom and dad flashed through. He stopped typing. Just thinking about his parents made him want to die. He wanted to take their place. Give his life, just so that they would have one.

     He sighed heavily and opened his desk drawer slowly. He pulled out razor sharp scissors. He removed his trench coat. He felt the cold, bare steel pressed against his delicate skin. He closed his eyes and left out a sigh of hesitation. He grabbed firmly and slowly, he began to slice his left upper arm. His lips quivered. The pain was madly addicted. He deserved his. Pouring all the pain out with one single slice of an arm. An image of the picture came up again in a back round of black. He closed his eyes. (They never deserved to die.) He moved the scissors and sliced his right arm. Blood dripped furiously down to the floor. Seto fell and hit his back against the door. He panted heavily. He banged his head on the door and looked to the side. Everything was a blur. The tears in his eyes threatened to come out, but Kaiba refused to let them come out. He shut his eyes, tighter and tighter. The memories flashed endlessly. Each slash grew bigger and deeper on his upper arms. Seto smiled at his bloody arm. (Heh…I deserve this…) He continued cutting his upper arms. Blood stained the light-tinted carpet.

    A doorbell rang downstairs. Tea waited. She grew impatient and started hitting the door endlessly. (I need to know…) Tea stopped. The door wouldn't open. (I need to know…) She continued knocking. Tea's hand was raised for another knock when the door opened. Mokuba was behind the door.

    "Oh…hey Mokuba," Tea said cheerfully. She held a suitcase in her hand.

    "Umm...hey Tea," Mokuba said, "Come in." Tea walked in quietly and peered into the living room. She raised an eyebrow and walked toward Mokuba. Mokuba stood there quietly, looking back at her. Mokuba felt a little uneasy.

     "Where's Kaiba, Mokuba," Tea asked. Mokuba's eyes lit opened as he smiled. He pointed up the stairs and started jumping up and down.

     "Upstairs!" He squealed, "Are you his giiirrrrlllfrrriieenndd!?!?!" Tea blushed.

     "No, Mokuba, but it's really important that I talk to him," Tea explained, "Can you tell me what room he's in?"

     "He's in his office…umm…it's the 3rd door to your left." Tea smiled and went upstairs. She grabbed the knob of the door but it seemed the door was being blocked by something inside. Tea knocked quietly on the door. No one answered.

     "Kaiba," Tea said. She waited. No one answered. "Kaiba, open the door." Still, there as no answer. She laid her head on the door. She heard little bits of noises. He pressed her ears on the door more. She listened closer. She heard a heavy panting pattern. (Kaiba?)

     "Kaiba," Tea shouted. She knocked on the door. She glanced down at the floor and back up. She was about to knock again when she stopped. She looked at the floor again. Her eyes widen. She bent down to see a red stain increasing in size. Her eyes turned to horror. (blood?) She went back up and started banging on the door.

   "Kaiba," Tea pleaded, "Open the door." The pounding became harder. The young girl pushed the door as hard as she could. "Please," Tea shouted, "Let me in…let me in please." Tears welled up in her eyes, "Open this door."

    "I deserve to die," a whisper came from inside. Tea almost missed it. She stopped banging.

     "What?" Tea asked. No answer. She looked down again. The size was still increasing. Tears dropped down as Tea grasped for air. She put a hand on her mouth. She started banging again, desperate to keep Kaiba alive. "What did you say, Kaiba! Tell me…"Tea sent kicks and blows at the door continuously. Tears caressed her cheek. The sobbing became louder. The banging became harder. "Kaiba…please…just...please just open the door." The blood on the floor became bigger and thicker than usual. Tea looked down and cried out in pain. "Kaiba! Please!"

Ichigo-oooo…cliffhangers are so fun don't ya think?

Seto-what happens to me?!?

Bakura- I hope you'll die and go to

Ichigo- please review and review…or…I will be forced to stop here…MUHAHAHA…maybe I won't stop here…you'll never know!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA EVIL I AM! EVIL I AM! EVIL I A- *chokes*

Seto-good going…hahahaha


	5. Stars Of Hope, Feelings Revealed

Ichigo-Hello people! I present you with Chippie 5 of Melting A Heart of Ice…Stars of Hope, Feelings Revealed…oh…I'm going to stop with the (    ) thing…. like that…with the thoughts being covered…I can't really explain there thoughts using this (   )...so…unless I really need it…I'm going to stop…. maybe not…acck I don't know

Seto-*reads chippie* goodness…it's like a soap opera…Days of Our Never Ending Cycle of Soggy Quotes for Yu-gi-oh

Bakura-well...this is a drama story…so…ya

Ichigo-it's not a soap opera…just a drama story…maybe…a little romance.ooo…*long pause*

Bakura-*looks around…and then...* DISCLAIMER TIME!!! Ichigo…go ahead

Ichigo- *smiles* Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, but I sure wished they'd put gummy bears on TV though…anyways...this story is created by me…with the help of Seto and Bakura!!

Seto-DON"T FORGET TO WATCH ON TV THE PREMIER OF DAYS OF OUR NEVER ENDING CYCLE OF SOGGY QUOTES FOR YU-GI-OH!

Ichigo-You'll see us in the lights someday!

Bakura-*slaps forehead* on with the fic! 

Chapter 5-Stars of Hope, Feelings Revealed

     20 minutes came by. Tea sat on the floor, head back against the wall. Her head bobbed to the left as one last tear dropped silently. The knocking and the banging ceased. Tea sat there as quietly as she could. Her lips quivered. She didn't know what to feel, what to do. The sobbing and the hiccups haven't stopped.

      "Open the door," Tea whispered. The door quietly creaked open. Tea jerked his head and immediately stood up. She dusted off her skirt and went in front of the door. There, she saw Kaiba. He looked at Tea as he sat on the chair, wearing his trench coat. He raised an eyebrow and rolled the opposite direction, toward the window.

     "What's wrong with you?" Seto asked coldly. Tea looked down, wiping her eyes.

     "You wouldn't open the door…and…well…I saw blood on the floor…you were hurt and…"

     "Hurt…I'm not hurt…"Seto said blankly.

     "Then what's that on the floor," Tea demanded. She pointed accusingly at the red stain. Seto sighed and turned to face her. Tea crossed her arms. Seto looked around nervously and looked back at her.

      "My glass of wine fell because this stupid wheel chair hit that desk over there, okay," Seto said. Tea gave out a sigh of relief. Then her eyes locked in place with Seto's hands. Cuts and scraps filled his palms. He quickly put them behind his back.

     "What's that," Tea pointed. Seto groaned. 

     "How many questions do you have? I was getting a pan to sweep all that crap, I fell off and my hands landed on the pile. There."

     "Tea walked toward him. She held his hands out to examine them. Seto quickly pulled his arms backward.

     "Kaiba, please, you need these taken care of." Tea started, "Let me just fix them." Seto reluctantly held his hands out toward Tea. The young girl smiled and started helping. Whenever she looked up, Seto would be looking up at the window.

     "Something wrong," Tea looked up, still cleaning the wounds. Seto quickly looked her way. He stared at the now darkened sky. The stars twinkled. The whole room was partly dark. There was a long pause.

     "No…just been wondering," Seto said, almost, practically to himself. Seto finished his hands and turned off the lamp that was keeping the room lit. She sat beside him. The room was a lot darker. They could still see each other's faces. He looked at her with guilty eyes and quickly looked out the window. "Been a while since I enjoyed looking out the window, staring at stars." A boy staring out the window with his parents flashed through is mind. He continued watching the sky. 

    Tea smiled, "It's beautiful at night…with the stars out and all." She looked at Seto, but Seto just stared off into the stars as if trying to find something. He looked at Tea with no expression. Tea frowned and looked down. Kaiba's eyes softened.

    "I love the stars," he added. Tea looked up and smiled sweetly at him. "Our eyes are kinda the same if you think about it. How they twinkle and you try to find something that will make you understand."

    "You know, before I go to sleep, I look at them…gives me hope kinda," Tea said shyly, "You probably think I'm weird." Seto looked at Tea. There was a long pause.

    "No…that's the thing I try to find in stars…I try to find hope…I try to find the reason to why I believe that hope lies within stars…I don't even think I know what hope feels like…or what it is by fact…someone once told me that…well…hope lies everywhere…but the best way in finding hope is feeling what hope… well…feels like…knowing what hope is…she always told me that stars are so mystical…and she felt at home when she's looking at stars," Seto almost cracked. He looked down. Tea looked on with sympathy.

    "I saw you and Mokuba yesterday," Tea started, " You really love him, don't you?" Seto grew a smile.

    "Yea…he's all I have," Seto said. "Don't know what I'll do without him," Seto continued, staring off into space. The room was dark, but the stars lit the room. "I'd do anything for him."

    "Heh…even jumping off a cliff?" Tea smirked. She turned her head toward Set and gave him a childish grin. He turned his face to face hers. He looked on in confusion and suddenly his eyes relaxed. He chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair.

    "Duelist Kingdom," Kaiba smiled, "well, like I said, without him, I didn't know what I'd do with my life. Guessed that…since Mokuba wasn't there, and my parents gone…no one cared about me…so I went on the cliff…a gamble that fortunately paid off…I guess." Seto looked down.

    Tea looked away in disbelief. (So his parents…they're really dead…) She looked back at Seto. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Tea took Seto's hand with both of her hands and made him look her way. Although, Seto's face faced her, his eyes didn't.

     "Look at me," Tea said firmly. Seto's eyes went up. He looked at her for a second and his eyes became the coldest of ice. Seto grabbed her hands and threw them back to her lap. He looked at the sky.

     "I don't take orders from anyone," Kaiba said coldly.

     "Well, you're gonna have to," Tea said. Seto kept his face still. Tea sighed and looked up to the ceiling, "Kaiba…please." Kaiba rolled his head toward Tea's.

     "Why can't you leave me alone," Seto groaned. Tea's eyes grew with defiance.

     "Because I don't want too," Tea explained, "People care about you, Kaiba…and if you don't believe me…. then heck, that's your fault…If you keep acting like this toward those who care about you…pretty soon…you won't have anyone else. The problem is…you don't know who cares and who doesn't." Tea paused and leaned in to whisper, "I care about you." She looked at Seto as she leaned back.

      "Don't lie Tea," Kaiba said.

      "Am I," Tea asked, "Kaiba…you have a heart…and as long as you have a heart…I will always care,"

      "I have a heart of ice…it's impenetrable…" Kaiba said as she looked at him.

      "Ice can be melted…and as far as impenetrable goes…Mokuba sure did a good job cracking a pretty huge glacier there…proving you wrong and all," Tea started, "You may have lost hope in yourself…but I haven't lost hope in you…and if you have any doubt about that…look at the stars…cause' no matter what…I care about you."

     "But…"

     "No matter what," Tea said cutting him off.

     "You care about me?" Seto whispered. Tea smiled and took his hand.

     "What do ya think ya bozo!" Tea exclaimed. She smiled sweetly. "Of course I care." Seto smiled a genuine smile. He grabbed Tea's hand as they watched the stars. A few minutes later, the clock read 10:30/ Tea got up and looked at Seto.

      "I better get going…Where's my room?…that is…well…if you want me to stay." Tea asked timidly.

      "Your room is the 5th door left from here. If you need me, my room is the 9th door from here. Bathroom is downstairs, first door to the hallway, and upstairs in my room, the room next to Mokuba's and the room next to yours. It's also in the second hallway room upstairs near the game room…confusion of any sort…knock on my door…remember…9th door…"

       "From this office…I know…goooooddd night," Tea smiled and closed the door behind her. Seto sighed and stared at the ceiling. (There I go again…letting my guard down…I'll just get hurt in the end…hope…that's what I need…but I can't…Urgh…I can't have these stupid emotions) Kaiba hesitated and looked outside at the twinkling stars. (She said that I might have lost hope in myself…by how could I when I don't even know how hope feels like…what hope really is…)

Ichigo- Sooooo…How is it?

Seto- *coughs* soap opera *coughs*

Bakura-very touching…bad Seto for lying…. bad Seto bad

Seto- *smiles* thank you!  
Ichigo- please review!


	6. Higher Hope

Ichigo-hehehehe…Chippie 6 is in the town…chippie 6 is wearing a gown!

Seto-What the fu-

Bakura-THIS FIC IS RATED PG13…AND IT'LL STAY LIKE THAT

Seto- but chapter six is wearing a gown? Come on…

Ichigo-it's the only thing I could think of in 5 seconds that rhymed with town…

Seto- you could have said…Chippie 6 is in the town…watch out Digimon…You're going down…

Ichigo- (I like Digimon though) *looks at Seto with no expression* Oh my gosh my shirt has some mustard…but oh well because Seto is a big old bas-

Bakura-RATED PG13! RATED PG13!!! *runs outs closing ears with hands*

Seto- heheheheheh…here comes the really weird chippie!

Ichigo- It could be as weird as me being a hippie!

Seto- so sit back down and review review review

Ichigo-or you will never see the Days Of our Never Soggy Quotes for Yu-gi-oh TV preview!!!!! *Slaps hands with Seto*

Bakura-*sings really slow and manly* please people…review without flames *whispers* PG13 reviews only…

Chapter 6 Higher Hope

      The mother held the little blue-eyed boy in her arms and the father held his arms around his wife. The child snuggled into his parents' warm embrace. The young child pointed at the stars and looked at his mom. The mother whispered soothingly at the child who gleamed with delight.

     "Look at the stars, Seto," a feminine voice appeared, "Look how it sheds light…how far it reaches." The young boy looked at her mother in a confused way.

     "How come you love it mommy," the brunet asked. The mother looked sweetly into his eyes.

      "It gives me hope," the women replied. She looked at her husband. He looked back at her and nuzzled her nose. 

     "Hope? Hope is in the stars?" The young child asked innocently.

     "Hope lies everywhere Seto," his mother replied, "But…in order to see it…you have to feel it…"

     "How do I find it," the 8 year old asked in curiosity, "Is it under a rock…or a book?"

     "That you will have to find out by yourself," the dad replied, "By feeling it…you have found it…someone just can't hand you hope in a little bowl with ice cream…you have to feel it inside you…now…til then…time for bed kiddo." The broad- shouldered man picked Seto up and gave him a piggyback ride back to Seto's room. After he laid his son down to his bed and said goodnight, he went outside into his own bedroom. 

      The mother was looking at the stars. The husband walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled sweetly. The husband came and sat beside her. The mother seemed distant.

      "What's wrong, Sakilah," the husband asked in sympathy. (A/N- doesn't Sakilah sound pretty? (Suh-kI-luh) ahh…such a pretty name...I just changed Delilah to Sakilah)

The women wrapped her arms around herself.

      "Hope is so…beautiful…to describe in words…I'm afraid that...Seto won't understand how important hope is…how lovely and free-spirited it is" Her eyes widen with such amazement and then she looked down with sadden eyes.

      "Seto will feel what hope is…it always follows him, Sakilah…even when he doesn't know it," he wrapped his arms around her. "Remember the soccer game last week," the husband began. The wife smiled and nodded. "The team was down by 3 points with only a minute left…all the members of the team sulked around, but our boy…our own boy stood outside of the crowd and never gave up...never stopped believing that they still had a chance…Sakilah…. he never gave up hope…in the team…and in himself…and because of his hope and determination…they won!" The man looked deeply into his wife's eyes and gently kissed her lips. "If he doesn't find hope…hope will find him…in some form or fashion…maybe he'll find a good girl to help him…I mean...you helped me find hope…" Sakilah kissed him on the cheek.

      "Oh Takuya…you always know the right words to say," Sakilah hugged him. He smiled and looked at her with such caring eyes.

     Seto raised his head and propped it on is elbow. He continued typing on his laptop. He stopped for a moment to rub his face in distress. He stared at the clock that read 11:56. He continued staring at it until he finally decided to go to sleep. He got out of his office and started his journey down his room. He stopped at the 5th door and sighed, beginning to roll on again.

     He opened his door and got ready for bed. He had a bit of a struggle changing and brushing his teeth. He finally got into bed. He laid there in total silence. He sighed heavily. His leg still ached. The nurses hadn't even put a cast on him. Probably because he threatened to sue the hospital, but he could feel that it was getting better. Just 2-3 more days until he could walk again.

     Memories started pouring out. His heart ached. He began to smile. A flash of Tea smiling flashed through his head. His smile eased into a frown.

     "My glass of wine fell because this stupid wheelchair hit that desk there, okay" His heart ached. (Can't believe I actually lied to her) He closed his eyes as he soon drifted off to dreams. 

     Seto opened his eyes. He was in a white room. There were no rooms, no doors, yet…there was breeze. The room was hug. Seto looked around frantically. Nothing was to be seen or heard. (What is this? A dream?" Seto thought.

     "Yes Seto, it is a dream," a melodious voice appeared. Seto whirled around only to find the most beautiful woman in the world floating in midair. She was dressed in a white robe. There was a hood on her, but she let her hood go down as her dark brown hair danced and swayed in the breeze. "Don't be frighten Seto." She smiled sweetly as she landed on her feet. Seto grasped for air as to what to say. He looked down. He realized that he was standing. No wheelchair. He looked back up to her in such amazement. She was a perfect beauty with hypnotic eyes of crystal blue. Everything about her was perfect in sight.

     "God…your beautiful." Seto dropped to his knees in awe, "You're like an angel." Seto stared at the person. The girl smiled and lifted him on his feet. 

     She wrapped her arms around him and whispered gently, "Oh…but I am an angel." Seto stared in disbelief. Her face grew stern, "Seto…you have to listen…"

     "Anything," Seto said willingly.

     "I am the angel of life and death. I am the one that helps those in need. I help those who have wondered and fell. I help them find reasons to live," she said gently, "It is up to me to see past your mind, and see what heart lies within your soul…if you deserve to die…you will die without a warning…. it all depends on the reasons of going on and the feelings to stay alive." Seto's face was filled with confusion.

      "Please…I don't understand…am I to die?"

      "I've seen that you have no real reason to live your life…and yet…. I see you have no reason to end it either. You have led a masked life. Covered your light with your darkness. You don't deserve to die…. this is a warning." Seto shook his head quickly as if he woke up from a trace. He looked to the side. He didn't understand how the angel knew his life. The angel quickly read his face.

       "I'm an angel…I know these things…I care about these things…you need to accept reality for what it really is, don't bury it…let go of your past…it will only bury your light deeper into darkness…"

       "I don't get where you're going at…how do you know me?"

       "I have seen your heart, Seto Kaiba…it is full of darkness and wrong doings," She said firmly. Her eyes softened as she pulled Seto's heart and showed it to him. It was true. The whole heart was dark. But a tiny line of white outlined the rims of the heart. She whispered gently, "but your heart is surrounded by light…"

       "I don't get it" Seto screamed. He grew impatient.

       "Oh Seto, " she said, " I have seen your past and what it has done to you." Seto looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He looked to his side.

       "My parents," Seto whispered. The angel nodded.

       "Your parents…Gazaburo," she started, "I have seen it all…and how you have lied to her…about your pain…about your cutting…"

       "It's no big deal," Seto shrugged, (who is her?) He looked at the angel. The angel grew tense,

       "It is a big deal, Seto Kaiba," the angel said, "you know this isn't the first time you have tried to kill yourself…allowing yourself to fell pain…just because of one lousy mistake…"

       "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Seto growled, "My parents aren't mistakes…" The angel touched his face and soon Seto looked on with guilt, "I deserved the pain, anyways"

       "I know your parents aren't mistakes…the car crash was though…"the angel said with sympathy. "Another thing…you don't deserve the pain…you don't deserve the darkness…and yet I see it…the only thing that will light your heart is your brother…growing bigger I could feel…each time she is in the picture…each time you allow yourself to be happy…and yet…I could feel…you don't want her in your life…"

       "Who is her…and I need to know or I won't get what you're saying,"

       "You'll get what I'm saying even without her…it pertains to everyone to leave out…why do you refuse to let your guard down"

       "I'm only protecting myself from pain…"

       "And…yet…you allow pain to touch you in another form…hmm…ironic isn't it?"

       "Doesn't matter how ironic it is…life is life…you don't need anyone…because they will only allow you be 5 steps back from where you're supposed to be."

       "And…yet…you're still with Mokuba," The angel replied.

       "I said that it doesn't matter how ironic it is…life is ironic…you want something so badly and life turns the other way around just to kick you into the dirt…cause' it knows that even dirt is much more worthy than us…we're below dirt"

       "Your brother is lower than dirt then?"

       "Urgh…I didn't say that!" Seto screamed in frustration. He waved his arms down. "All I'm going to say is that life is ironic…every single time…life is just playing with us…playing with our emotions…and only morons are foolish enough to still have them…just to feel how they are…and the people smart enough…strong enough can see just how pathetic those people are…"

       "You have feelings for your brother…are you pathetic…your brother has emotions…you're brother has a lighter heart…is he pathetic…"

       "NO!" Seto yelled. He paced throughout the room trying to figure out what words to say that the angel would not have anything else to say back. "All I need is my brother…I don't have to let my guard down, I don't have to stop leading a masked life, I don't have to accept reality for what it really is …I tried to let my guard down, I tried to stop leading a masked life, and I tried…O God of the heavens I swear I tried to accept reality for what it is…" Tears threatened to come out again, but as always, he kept it in.  Seto made quotations marks with his hands. His heart ached more than ever, "But do you know how hard it is…I DON"T EVEN KNOW HALF OF WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT AND YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO CHANGE MY WAYS!" No one and ever made him so furious, and yet feel so much sorrow. Seto took a deep breath and looked at the angel calmly, "I don't know why I'm here because I'm doing just great by myself…I don't know what the heck you are talking about because you're talking like a little fortune cookie…yes…some I understand…but most of it I don't know…I don't know how you know me…and the people that are associated with me… I don't know how you know Mokuba"

       "I don't need to tell you…yes…life is ironic…but there are ways to prevent the ironic happenstance. Letting go of your past…accepting the future… and accepting those that care for you…"

      "Mokuba is the only one who cares for all I am concerned of," 

      "And he's the only one you don't shy away from…you back out on people who want to help, Seto Kaiba, when really…that's the time you really need it…pour out all the pain without having the pain touch you…open your heart…put the past behind you, trust her, trust me, she is good…you may wish to be alone in your misery and sorrow…but that will only lead to nothing, but more pain for you…and others…trust me…trust her…"

       "Who is her that you keep talking about," Seto demanded. He paced around the room. The angel swept and looked at him straight in the eyes. Seto looked away, but she quickly grabbed his jaw and made him look.

        "The one who hasn't given up on you," the angel said, "In due time, you will understand, but you must understand quickly…for everything will change for the good…or for the bad…change your actions, Seto Kaiba…or you will return to this place again…and I may not be on your side…You will be forced to choose your destiny…alone," the angel warned, She stepped back, "until then…farewell."

         "Wait, I don't even know your name," Seto called, but the angel faded into thin air as the whole room disappeared. Seto's call was disturbed as the young brunet fell into a never-ending cycle of darkness. Seto woke up in a fit of fear. He rubbed his eyes and sweat drops ran through his cheek. "What's her name?" Just then, he felt a cold shrill come across him. A gentle whisper lay on his ear.

         "Hope"

Ichigo- yea…that's the end of the really weird dream

Seto-but it's not the end of the story…it's doesn't seem

Ichigo-maybe the angel will come back if Seto doesn't listen

Seto-eh…dat's okay…because then…it's you and this story I will be dissin!

Ichigo- HEY!!! THAT"S NOT NICE!

Bakura- you guys are talking like 2 little mice…so shut up!

Ichigo-please review this rhyming skit

Seto- or me, Ichigo, and Bakura will just feel like a piece of shi-

Bakura- can't you stop with all the cussing…this is rated pg13 if you haven't listened to me talking

Seto and Ichigo- *nods* nice rhyming Bakura!!!!

Bakura- *rolls eyes* please review without flames…


	7. A New Light Shined Upon

Ichigo-hiya!

Seto-heyz

Bakura-Hello

Ichigo-sorry for the really really long delay peeps…but I promise that I'll make it up by having this chapter really good…

Seto- Marilou or…I mean Ichigo…has finals this week…and the next week!!!

Ichigo-ACCKK!!!! I FORGOT!!!! *goes over and studies*

Bakura-it'll be a long time before she puts up Chapter 8…longer than this too!!!!

Seto-YAY!!! NO MORE TALKING!!!!

Ichigo-hey…seto…what's homeostasis…what's  the diff between genotype and phenotype….what's that thing called where you have to do something and ya…if the dominant trait is purple and the recessive trait is white and you get a white allele and a purple allele…what color would you have…and by the way…is that called a hybrid or a purebred…and what's an allele anywayz…OMG!!! Imma fail!!!! No!!! help seto! Help Bakura! HELP ME!!!!!!..oh…hey!! SETO SAID MY REAL NAME!!!! DOES THIS MEAN SOMETHING???

Seto- no

Ichigo- oh…well…then help me!!!!!

Bakura- on wit the fic…oh…review for Ichigo's sake

Chapter 7-  A New Light

Two days later, it was Monday. (A/N-Argh…school days!!! Argh…finals!!!) Seto walked all days in crutches. He didn't want people staring at him. Besides, he could already walk. But even though...if he fell and tripped it would look like he had a reason to. He stared coldly down the crowded and equally noisy hallway. He couldn't hear Tea shouting his name from behind him. A shoulder grabbed his arm. He turned around immediately and glared at the person. His eyes soon relaxed though as he saw Tea smiling in her uniform. He smiled slightly.

            "Wus up," Tea shouted, "Thanks for bringing me to school. I kinda lost ya with the mob and all…so how your leg?"

            Kaiba shrugged and pointed at his leg, "eh…it's okay I guess. I could name a lot of other things that could be worse than this." Yugi and the group ran up behind them.

            "Yo Tea," Joey chimed. Seto rolled his eyes as he bent down and whispered into Tea's ear.

"Example number one," Seto said. Tea chuckled and returned to her smiling attitude. Yugi turned into Yami Yugi who immediately smiled when he saw Tea. Bakura just walked beside them eating his snickers, which Tristan kept trying to get since this morning.

"Hey Kaiba," Yami's voice appeared, "I see your leg has gotten much better. Am I right?" Kaiba rolled his eyes again and pushed his way through the group.

"I'm fine, thank you," Kaiba growled though gritted teeth, "Now if you'll excuse me, I can't waste time being with you morons…bye Tea," Seto walked on leaving the group to be. Joey stood in front of the group and walked backwards.

"Sheesh, what's up with him," Joey asked, "ah well, Good ol' Kaiba…eh, you know what they say…all work and no play makes Kaiba go kaboom!!!!" Joey smirked as the rest of the group laughed. Excluding Yami and Tea. 

"It is funny, but it makes me wonder what happened to him that made him…be all…well you know…the know it all jerk king," Bakura said thoughtfully.

"Tea should know," Tristan said, looking over his back. Tea quickly turned her face toward Tristan.

"What do you mean," Tea asked.

"Well you are staying with him, right? We saw you get out of his long car."

"By saying long car, do you mean limo?"

"Uh…well…I guess…anyway…any news?" Tea didn't know whether to tell or not. She knew Kaiba kept this secret from everyone for the longest time, so it must be very important that he keeps it that way. But she also knew that if people just gotten to know how his past was, that would be much more lighter with him. She fumbled through her hands, trying to cover the time.

"No news," tea said. She looked down as looked to the side nervously. Yami got a glance of her. His eyes grew with sympathy.

"Hey Joey," Yami shouted, "Bet ya 5 bucks I could beat ya in Duel Monsters today." Joey jerked his head. He smirked and continued talking.

"Betcha 5 bucks I prove ya wrong...I've been practicing Yug," Joey smiled victoriously. He slapped his arms on his hips and raised his head. Tristan just stared off and rolled his eyes.

"Betcha 5 bucks that all Joey's been practicing is eating that cake in his fridge," Tristan smiled. The group laughed as Joey glared at Tristan. Tristan just looked around innocently. He looked toward Joey as his face turned into confusion. He stared at Joey and asked him innocently.

"Do you want a piece of me or something…cause it sure looks like it…. or do you just want a piece of cake?" Everyone laughed except Joey. He lunged toward Tristan to put him into a headlock.

"No I want a piece of whoop-a…"

"The bell is about to ring you guys!!" Tea shouted and giggled. Everyone continued laughing. Tea looked at Yami and mouthed a thank you at him as they ran. He blushed slightly and nodded his head. They headed for their classroom.

            "The school bell rang for dismissal. Tea walked off after waving good-bye to her friends. She ran toward Kaiba, who was leaning on the door. She wrapped her arms around herself as her lips shivered. Kaiba instantly knew and took off his blue trench coat. He limped his way toward the cold image and wrapped the warm clothing around her. The fierce wind made the trench coat swayed. She blushed and smiled. The wind was getting rough. A few strands of hair fell on her face. Seto brushed them off and smiled slightly. He quickly led his face down and back up again.

            "You do know it's winter, right?" Set said, Tea looked up and smirked,

            "Yea," Tea said, "Thanks for the jacket." Tea smiled. She looked down. Seto continued looking at her.

            'Fall…fall…fall' Seto looked around. Someone was whispering. The wind rustled. 'Trust, dream, let go' Seto's face filled with confusion. 'Let go, let go, fulfill the…'

            "Something wrong," Tea asked. She cocked her head to the right. Seto jerked his head at the girl and shook his head. He smiled and walked to the driver's side. It seemed like a long way there. He stopped. 'The dream within' He twirled around. An image of a familiar angel entered his mind. Eyes of sorrow…Seto shook his head and continued walking.

            Tea shrugged and opened the door. She felt comfy inside as she watched the scenery pass by. Seto parked beside Domino Elementary to pick up Mokuba.

            "Be back in a sec,"Seto said cheerfully. He pulled out the crutches from the backseat. Tea watched as the brunet slowly walked up to the school doors. Kaiba sat on one of the benches, waiting patiently. The school bell rang and a swarm of children came running out of the 2 class doors. She squinted her eyes until she had a good view of Kaiba. She finally saw him, still sitting down. Soon a blurry image of a boy with long back hair came running toward Kaiba. Kaiba stood up as the younger Kaiba ran toward him. The young boy wrapped his arms around Kaiba so hard that Kaiba fell down. Tea laughed as Mokuba pulled out a box of band-aids out of his backpack to cover Seto. She could hear Mokuba screaming if he was all right. Tea smiled. Seto's face was covered with band-aids. The school kids were almost out of the area. She covered her mouth slightly to hide her laugh. She never knew Kaiba could be this happy and cheerful. She watched as Kaiba laughed and started putting band-aids on Mokuba. The scene gave her a new light on Kaiba. 

            Kaiba and Mokuba finally got to the car after removing all the band-aids they could find. Seto got into the car and out the key into the ignition. Tea giggled and smiled at Kaiba. Kaiba looked at her with confusion. Tea pointed at Kaiba's cheek, He looked into her rearview mirror. There on cheek was a band-aids of Spiderman. Seto quickly took it off as Mokuba busted out laughing. Seto turned around to mess with Mokuba's hair.

            Seto worked in his office after dinner. He stared at the screen as usual as the sky darkened. He reached over to the lamp that illuminated the room, sending shadows over the walls. He couldn't put his mind on his company. His mind always went back to the angel. (Fulfill the dream within? what does she mean…I know that was her…. but…) Seto rubbed his head. (I have a dream? Let go? Let go of what? Fall…what does she mean) He struggled for the answer. (Whom do I have to trust…) He looked up. "I don't get you," He whispered. 'Soon enough you will, soon enough' He sat up. Someone was knocking at the door

            "Come in,"

            "Umm…it's locked," a feminine voice answered back. Kaiba sighed and got out of his chair to limp his way to the door. He grabbed the brass knob and let the door open slightly as Tea peered in with one eyes. Seto stared at her face blankly and started to close the door. Tea quickly slid her book between the door and doorpost. She smiled in victory. Seto hesitated before opening the door. E stood beside the door as Tea came in with a batch of cookies and 2 cups of milk. She glanced at his leg. (No crutches…that was a quick recovery…ooo, but he's still limping.)

            "Thought you needed a snack or something," Tea said shyly. Seto stood there for a moment before grabbing a chocolate chip cookie. His face seemed satisfied. She held her book. "Set-Kaiba, do you have a book I could barrow?" Tea said almost saying his real name. "I finished this book already." Seto continued eating. He nodded and walked out of the room. Tea followed him down the stairs and through a hallway before setting her eyes on 2 magnificent doors. Seto grabbed the 2 knobs and flung the doors open to reveal a library. Tea's eyes widened as she looked around the circular room. The bookshelves were placed in a circular pattern. The doors led a pathway toward the middle, which held a couch, chairs, a table, and a lamp. On the walls were windows equally spaced out throughout the whole structure. Seto turned around and took her hand to lead her in the middle of the room. He sat down on the couch and took another cookie. Tea stood there in disbelief. She slowly sat down, still staring at the gigantic library.  It was as big as 3 public libraries put together. Tea opened her mouth in awe as Seto stared at her.

            "It's so…big," Tea said in disbelief, "this is…magnificent…I could just dance," She twirled around dreamlessly before she plopped onto the couch. Seto just ate his cookie. "You never told me you had a library," Tea said, still staring at the hundreds of books.

            "Never had a reason to," Seto shrugged as he gulped down some milk.

            "It's like a ballroom…with books," Tea smiled, "I'm in a mood to dance…if only there was a ballroom or something,"

            "2nd door in this hallway."

            "2nd door?"

            "The ballroom," Seto replied. Tea stood up. She almost tipped over the table. Seto hurried to catch the table before it dropped. He sat back down. "You like to dance?"

            "I base my life on it"

            "Ahh"

            "Can I see it,"

            "How about your book,"

            "That can wait"

            "The cookies,"

            "Leave it,"

            "The milk,"

            "Leave it too,"

            "The book,"

            "You already said that already, Seto.errmm…I mean Kaiba,"

            "Fine," Seto hesitated. He guided her to the room. The doors were the exact same, but the ballroom was different. It was still a circular shape, but the designs were completely different. Tea's jaw dropped. She looked up and stared at the sunlit roof made of glass. The stars and the moon reflected against the soft surface. She pointed to it and looked at Seto.

            "This is the only room that isn't covered by an upstairs room…that's why there's a sunlit roof." Tea still looked at the roof. "Mokuba's room is right under this room…only his room is upstairs…so it's kinda like the edge of his room is touching the edge of this room.

            The entire roof was made of glass except for the middle part, which was the same surface as the walls. There in the middle of the pale surface roof hanged a chandelier. It was truly beautiful. Tea ran toward the highly equipped radio with surround sound. She looked through the cd's and finally popped in a cd into the radio. The music started playing. The soft slow music played endlessly. The music settles perfectly with the setting. The lights dimmed a little. The stars and the moon sent shadows to the wall. She walked toward Kaiba and made him walk to the middle.

            "Dance with me," Tea shouted over the music as it filled its volume in the room.

            "I can't dance," Seto explained. Tea held his right hand and held it outward a little bit.

            "Please," Tea asked. Seto rolled his eyes.

            "My leg is injured," He let go of the grasp and pointed to his leg.

            "You walked perfectly fine just while ago," Tea said. She paused, "Please, just this once," Kaiba looked to the side helplessly and looked back as he slowly led his hands toward Tea's. She smiled and started moving side to side. Kaiba blushed slightly as he began to move his body to the slow and gentle music.

            "You don't dance bad," Tea said. Every now and then, they would get closer and closer until Tea's hands were wrapped around Kaiba's neck as his rested on her waist. Tea laid her head on his shoulder. The moon and the stars seemed to light only them as the lights dimmed a little more. Kaiba laid his head on hers and smelled the sweet aroma of strawberries. Tea closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tighter and much more closer.

            "This is nice," Tea whispered, still closing her eyes. Seto nodded. His face rubbed against her brunet hair. Tea sighed. "Everything is different,"

            "How" Seto asked innocently.

            You're different…really…really different from what I thought you were,"

            "What's so different?" Seto asked, closing his eyes.

            "You caring and nice…when you want to be…a good enough person," Seto smiled as Tea clung onto her neck. "And you can dance," Kaiba chuckled and brought her closer until there was no space between them. "Suave," Tea whispered dreamlessly into his ear. Kaiba ran his hand though her hair. 

            "Shhh…" Seto held Tea, "Mr. Suave is trying dance as good as he can…" Tea chuckled as Seto smiled. They continued dancing.

            "Hmmmm…where's my binoculars…" Mokuba said, scrounging on the floor. He grabbed something black from under his bed. "Yes!" Mokuba's attention came from the window. "Is that music?" Mokuba slowly walked over and kneeled down on his chair. He opened the window and looked down though the glass roof. He saw 2 burly images. He took out his binoculars and looked on. His eyes widen. He ran to turn off the light. He sped back to the window. He held his binoculars and set it in front of his eyes as his lips began to curve into a smile. "Hahhaaha…big brother and Tea?" Mokuba giggled, "Ah man…If I was only old enough to sell stuff for profit…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ichigo-so…how was this chapter?

Seto-Please review

Bakura-PLEASE!!!!!!

Ichigo-P-L-E-A-S-E what does that spell PLEASE!!!!!! YAY

Seto-don't you have finals?

Ichigo-*stops* ACCKK!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	8. Admitting The Truth

Ichigo-Whoa…now that is what I call a long delay of chippies!!!!!

Seto-*sigh* you should have seen Ichigo busting out words on to the page…

Bakura-truly remarkable…I never saw a girl type so many words in a minute…

Ichigo- anyway, I'm back with another chippie just to let you guys know that I'm not dead!!!! So please review

Seto-*mumbles* man….

Bakura-so…on with the chippie?

Ichigo- *holds wand up and now appeared chippie* all set!

Bakura- then on with it!!!

Chapter 8 Admitting The Truth

            Seto continued holding Tea as he gently twirled her around in his arms. Tea rested her head on his chest, trying to savor each second. Still having her head down, Tea opened her eyes to see Seto. The young boy was actually smiling. She never did see Kaiba smile without Mokuba around. Probably the first time…and if not the first time…. then the first time in a really long period. She closed her eyes again to feel the music, but it was hard to keep concentration when you have a guy holding you, making you feel safe and secure, wrapping his arms around you at the perfect time and the perfect place. She never thought she'd see the day when she's find out that that pompous jerk officially known as Seto Kaiba, would turn out to be the complete opposite. Every now and then, the sweet and gentle Seto Kaiba would break through that solitary barrier and poke its way out. Of course, every time she's become closer to him, a concrete wall of solitude would appear again. Getting to know Kaiba more this past week had seem to be a hard job, but she could feel that she was getting through one piece. Just about 1,000 more pieces to go, she would think to herself every so often. But now…at this time…it seemed that the wall had suddenly vanished and she was invited in. She knew the wall and then tension would build up again, so she took every minute of holding Kaiba to herself. She sighed happily, feeling somehow proud of herself that she finally knew Kaiba for what he was. But her feelings for Kaiba were new. A strange sensation overwhelmed her every time she glanced at him in English class reading his Greek mythology book. It wasn't long until she just shrugged it off and continued dancing to the soft music.

            Kaiba opened his eyes to look at Tea, who was closing her eyes at that moment. He smiled and continued dancing. He looked at his watch and gently led his arms back down. It seemed like they've been dancing for what seemed like an eternity. Part of him wanted to go on dancing, holding the girl in front of him. Another part wanted to run away, before he could make things worse. He can't care for someone. Especially for someone who's always in the caring and friendship mode. He can't. It'll only be like the last time he lost someone. Not having emotions was Kaiba's goal in life. If he let his guard down to another person, it'll only hurt him in the process. Not everyone is what he or she seemed to be. He learned that with Gazaburo. People give pain, even if they don't intend in doing so. He learned that when he saw his parents die. That was part of the reason on why he'd prefer computers and technology than people. Computers don't have feelings or emotions. They don't stab you in the back, say they'll always be there for you and leave the next day. They can't hurt anyone. Now he noticed he was failing his goal of not caring. He was falling for Tea. Unknown to him, he seemed to smile inside whenever she passed by. He's try to glance just a second of her in English, Math, and Science. Pretending to look at the clock in the cafeteria when really he would try to catch Tea sitting with her idiotic, mindless friends. Feeling somewhat jealous this past week whenever he's see her talking to that wanna-be-duelist world champion. Yami didn't deserve that title. Yami didn't deserve the life he was living. And if he went with Tea, he didn't deserve her either. Sure he's fair and uses everything he has to do some good deed, but no one deserved a happy life. He didn't deserve a happy life…he didn't deserve a life by matter of fact. He sighed. Of course Yami deserved everything he has. He deserved anything that was given to him. What was he thinking. Yami has a right to live a happy life. Living a pure and bright one, Yami deserved everything around him. Even Tea. HE, the one and one infamous Seto Kaiba, didn't deserve everything. This company, his car, his mansion, and his money…everything was by luck. Probably bad luck if he included Gazaburo. 

            Seto shook his head and looked up. He squinted as he saw a bright light from Mokuba's window. (argg…he saw me.) He pushed Tea gently. Tea cocked her head to the side in confusion.

            "I have to go now," Seto whispered. Tea looked at him kind of hurt. Seto ached with the feeling of failing his goal. He sighed, trying to glare at her delicate face. It didn't work. Instead, he just smiled, flicked a strand of hair off her face, and walked out the room. She stared dumbly and finally shot back to reality. Hs sighed and shook her head. She looked to the starry sky before leaving the rooming. Leaving the doors behind her, a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------

            Tea took a bite out of her turkey sandwich and smiled in satisfactory as the whole group talked. She glanced at Kaiba, who sat at the corner if the third table. Yami looked at Tea, but then continued eating his lunch.

            "So, Yug…told ya I was good," Joey said between bites.

            "Ya Joey, that's why you lost," Tristan smirked. Tristan shrugged, "Well…I guess it's kinda hard when you're concentrating more on the pie you were eating than the duel." Everyone laughed except for Joey, who glared at Tristan.

            "If you ever want to see sista…in a friend kind of way…. then don't talk about my pie like that!!!" Joey shouted. He threw his unopened pack of pudding at Tristan, only to shriek and grab it back. 

            "So how was your day at Kaiba's," Yami said nervously.

            "It was good," Tea said modestly, but she was smiling inside. She put her sandwich down and looked at her friends. "But…he had this huuuuggeeeee…. and I mean huge ballroom," Tea started getting excited, "and we danced all night"

            "O," Yami looked down and forced a smile on his face. Joey stopped eating his food and looked dumbly at Yami. He looked at Kaiba, then at Tea, then at Yami, and then back to Kaiba. He got out of his chair and marched up to Kaiba, who was reading a book in one hand and a cookie in the other.

            "Hey Kaiba," Joey scowled. Kaiba just continued reading. Joey grew a slight shade of red and grabbed the book from the boy's hand and slammed it on the wooden table. Everyone turned their head to see what was happening. Tea quickly looked up from her sandwich and groaned as she saw Joey standing in front of Kaiba. She shut her eyes and got out of her seat. She slowly walked until she was about 3 feet from Joey.

            Kaiba sighed and turned his head. "What now," he said in an annoyed voice.

            "Why do you always seem to mess with people," Joey asked.

            "What are you talking about," Seto asked confused.

            "You've been messing with Tea," Joey accused, pointing a finger at him.

            "No, I haven't,"

            "She danced with you last night…"

            "So?"

            "Sooo…if you mess with her again…you'll see my fist in yo face," Joey threatened. Seto looked at him and began to stand up.

            "We have no relationship going on, sooo…you're just wasting your time over here," Seto smirked.

            "Tea's wastin her time with you," Joey exclaimed. Tea quickly walked beside him and tugged on his shoulder.

            "Come on Joey, you're making a scene." Joey pulled her away.

            "She deserves someone better…like Yami," Joey began, "not you…YOU don't deserve anything." Kaiba stared at him, not saying a word. Joey took this time to his advantage. "You don't deserve yo company, yo car, yo lil' brother, heck…you don't deserve yo parents." Kaiba's hands squeezed his hands into a ball, face gradually turning red. "Yo parents probably are ashamed of you…heh…surprising that they didn't leave you…sat they love you and leave you the next day…heh…they should of disowned you" Joey smirked off. 

            "Shut up," Seto growled in a deep voice, so deep you could barely hear him.

            "You have yo company, a mansion, parents, a brother, maids, limos. What more do you want, Seto Kaiba," Joey asked, eyes flaming with anger.

            "I want you to get out of my face," he warned.

            "Oooo noo," Joey said sarcastically, "Mommy…big bad Joey is here…mommy…mommy…mo…" Joey fell to the floor instantly. "My nose," Joey groaned. Tea rushed over, but couldn't get to Joey in time to save him from the beating that Seto Kaiba was giving him. Throwing punches to the left and the right. Just as fast, a crowd of people rushed in to make a circle as soon as Seto threw fist at Joey's bruised face. 

            "Kaiba, stop it!!" Tea pleaded, but Seto continued giving kicks and blow to the beaten Joey whose nose was already covered with blood. She grabbed firmly onto Kaiba's arm, but quickly backed away as soon as he turned around and glared at her. He stared for a moment with eh coldest eyes of ice she ever seen, and just after, a hint of sympathy flickered through his eyes. Kaiba sighed, stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria and stormed out of the school.

            A few minutes later, the cafeteria went back to normal. Tea helped get Joey back up, but then hit his shoulders.

            "OWWW!" Joey rubbed his shoulders, "Hello? Boy with bruises everywhere."

            "What do you think you were doing!" Tea crossed her arms. Joey looked as if he had been slapped.

            "He's the one who gave me the first punch!"

            "I don't care…YOU deserve it,"

            "Why?"

            "How idiotic can you be!!!! His parents are dead,"

            "Wha…What the," Joey said. He ran his hand through his blondish hair. He didn't even notice his bloody nose and how much it hurts.

            "Ya…his parents are dead," tea exclaimed. She slapped her hands to her hips. "What did you think you were doing? He just saved your friend's life and this is how you repay him? Why…all of a sudden, you just pick anyone to fight with?"

            "I didn't just pick him like that," Joey explained.

            "Well it sure looked it…instead of humiliating Kaiba…you humiliated yourself."

            "But you deserved someone else,"

            "What is this? The Deserving Game where friends get to pick who they think you deserve? Listen Joey…There is no "us" between me and Kaiba…period"

            "Yami and you deserve each other," Joey muttered.

            "What," Tea asked, not quite getting the message Joey said.

            "Nothing…just forget about it," Joey shook his head, "Look…I gotta go to the nurse, are we cool now?" Joey raised an eyebrow. Tea nodded and smiled slowly. She took a napkin and handed it to Joey. She stopped and looked around.

            "Where's Kaiba?" Tea asked. Joey looked around and shrugged while holding his head back. Tea dashed out of the school. The limo was still there. She knocked on the window. She peered in as the window rolled down. There appeared the chauffeur. 

            "Have you've seen Mr. Seto Kaiba?" Tea asked.

            "I saw him walking on the side walk 20 minutes ago, ma'am."

            "Can you bring me there, please?" He nodded and tipped hi head. Tea rushed in and slammed the door. The driver quickly sped off. Tea squinted her eyes. She saw Seto walking. She told the driver to stop and let her out about 40 feet away from Kaiba.

            Kaiba walked angrily. His eyes were narrow and straight. He dug his hands into the pocket of his trench coat. The wind was tough, and freezing cold. When he stormed out of the school, the wind almost pushed him back in, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't care that the icy cold wind stung his face, made his hair ruffle uncontrollably, made his lips shiver. He looked down. How dare Joey talk about his parents like that. He ran up and kicked coke can that was lying on the floor. He heard Tea behind him, but he just ignored her. He didn't feel like talking to Tea or her moronic friends. Now that he thought about it, Tea was just as pathetic as the other people on the earth. He hated himself forever thinking of Tea as a friend. He didn't need anybody except Mokuba.

            Tea was running faster and faster. She finally grabbed a hold of Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba jerked his head.

            Leave me alone," he growled. Tea shook her head. He stopped walking and paused. He started walking faster. Tea ran up in front of him and pushed him back. He stared at her and started walking past her. Tea grew angry. She didn't even notice how cold she was. She grabbed onto his arm and made him spin around and hit the floor.

            "What do you think you're doing?" Seto shouted. 

            "I should be asking you that," Tea replied. Seto got up and dusted himself.

            "Can a man storm out of school and waste himself away?" He smirked and continued walking.

            "You're just going to walk out like that," Tea asked offended. Seto nodded his head.

            "Precisely," Seto said simply.

            "Can you stop acting like a jerk!"

            "Ya…I can actually," he said expressionless. "Heh…just like last time in the hospital."

            "Thought you weren't the guy that would revisit the past"

            "I am," Kaiba continued walking. He stopped and whirled around cheerfully as if nothing was wrong, "because part of the reason is that I regret stuff I did…like meeting people," He dug his hands into his pocket, "Care to guess some?"

            "Me and my friends?"

            "Bingo!" He raised a finger in triumph, "and do you know why?"

            "…"

            "Because you and all the other stupid morons on this place are the same…judging and helping…it's all pathetic," Seto stopped with his happy face and suddenly grew serious. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you…because little Joey and the rest of the pathetic group of yours will just follow right behind you."

            "It didn't look like you mind last night," Tea stood defensively, "when we danced." Seto turned around and looked at her. He stood in silence and looked to the side as he continued walking. The cold wind struck his face. Tea ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. The boy looked down to his side and left out a heavy sigh. He shook his head and lifted it up until it was eye level to hers. Tea stood in front of him and folded her arms. "Look…obviously…the dance was no concern to you," Tea said roughly as strands of hair flew wildly. Seto looked down for a long time. Tea seemed to burn up. "Look at me! Here…I don't know how you felt about last night but…"

            "Terrified," Seto quickly answered. He looked at her hard and looked up.

            "Of what?"

            Seto shook his head and continued walking. "Nothing…never mind, just forget about it," Seto waved a hand. The girl ran in front of him again.

            "Tell me," Tea said. The boy stared at her endlessly in a game of stare, but he finally broke and shook his head. He looked up to the sky that rained down hundreds of snowflakes. Seto slapped his arms to the side helplessly.

            Seto hesitated. "Last night…was wonderful," he admitted. He looked down and slowly led his face until it was eye level to hers. The expression on his face was unreadable. Seto continued. "I haven't been this close to anyone in a long time…and then you come and last night…it was like a miracle happening right before my eyes…made specially for me"

            "Then why were you terrified," Yea asked/. Tiny snowflakes rested on her brunet hair. He stared helplessly

            "You never felt the feeling of being betrayed," Seto continued, "All my life, people pretended to be good…pretended to be a friend…that was the reason…being betrayed by you will just be like last time with Gazaburo…besides…you already have those friends to protect you," Tea made a scowl and turned to the limo. She stomped furiously. "Did I say something wrong," Seto asked.

            "I don't need anybody to protect…I can take care of myself," Tea shouted. The opened the metal door and slammed it as the limo sped off.

--------------------------------------------

            Tea stomped upstairs after spending her time blowing off steam at the park. Doing things that she would have called "very awful". She would throw pieces of bread at the duck's head, even laughing at one of them once in a while. She would skip stones in the a pond where little boys played with their small electrical boats, having their toy sink after hitting it with a pebble, and then running off before they knew who did it. 

            She slammed the door shut, locked it, and fell onto the bed. She looked to the side only to glimpse something red on her desk.  She sat up and walked curiously toward the image. There in front of her mirror was a dozen roses all placed together nicely in a green wrapper. The girl picked it up and put them below her nose to smell it. She smiled and picked up a card that showed a "To: Tea" in the front. She began to open it when rose petals fell out of the card and gently down to the floor. She opened the card.

Dear Tea,

            Please accept my apology for today's behalf. I acted irresponsibly today. Please let me know you understand by going outside in the garden.

                                                                                                Sincerely,

                                                                                                Seto Kaiba

P.S Where something nice.

            Tea set the card down on the desk and smiled. She ran to the closet to find some clothes.

Ichigo-MUHAHAHAHAA!!! END OF THE STORY!! NO MORE CHIPPIES!!!!!

Seto-hahahaha…no

Bakura- don't listen to Ichigo…she is just going through her usual crazy routine of "End of the story, try to catch the other chipies" very scary…

Seto- please review! No flames!! Constructive criticism!

Bakura- stay tooned to see what happens!!!!

Ichigo-MUAHAHAH!!!!!


	9. New People, New Feelings

Ichigo- Woohoo!!! Chippie 9 is up! Me so happy! Seto- Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave us! Ichigo- *thinks of sequel* YA!!!!! That's a good one!!! Bakura- okay? Ichigo- Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep it up! Oh yeah, anybody who wants to see my website.it's on my profile! I just posted my forum up so you guys can register and post!! WHOA!!!!' Seto- I'm like her mind slave, we do the site for her Bakura- I'm like Seto's mind slave, I do the site even if Seto has to do it Ichigo- be happy everyone!!! ^_^ Seto and Bakura- *wide smile with puppy dog eyes* review!!!  
  
Chapter 9- New people, new feelings  
  
Seto sat on the bench in the garden, hunched over, twirling a single white rose. Lights dangled everywhere, hanging over with the vines that stood in the garden. In the middle of the benches stood a fountain. The sky was dark with the stars twinkling endlessly. He took his leather locket necklace from under his tuxedo and flipped it open to reveal Mokuba's picture. Kaiba smiled and put the necklace back from under his tuxedo. He raised his arm slightly to pull his sleeves up to his elbow so he could check he could check his watch. 8:35. He's been here for 20 minutes and still no sign of Tea. He knew he did it this time. He just knew he shouldn't have told her what he felt. He failed his goal. Period. He fell for Tea and he got hurt. Now, he's just setting himself up for another downfall. He shouldn't have bought those roses. But it was too late. He just has to follow it through. He just hope that he won't open himself up again. Seto sighed and stood up, walking toward the two doors leading into the mansion. He turned around when Tea went out, stumbling through the door, trying to put her black sandals on. Seto was blown away by what she wore. A silk black long sleeve dress showed her perfect curves. He lost his breathe after see how remarkable she looked. Tea was quite surprised at Seto too. There, Seto stood in a black tuxedo suit and a white tuxedo shirt under it. The outfit brought out his sapphire eyes that twinkled when he smiled. In his hand was a single rose and right beside him stood a candlelight dinner and a waiter standing by it.  
Seto walked slowly toward her and handed her a rose in which he smiled timidly. He then guided her to the table. The whole dinner lasted in silence, until Tea broke it up.  
"Thank you," Tea said timidly. She looked to the side and then slowly led her face toward his. "It really means a lot,"  
Seto looked up from his plate. "So you forgive me," he smirked and placed his fork on his plate. Tea shrugged and continued eating.  
"Yea.I guess.but I can still protect myself," Tea said.  
"I know.it's just.nothing," Seto shook his head. He had done it again.  
"It's just what?"  
Kaiba sighed, "You not returning my feelings is only part of the reason." Seto looked down, grabbed his glass of red wine and gulped it down slowly. Tea forgot all about the dinner and stared at him.  
"And that part is?" Tea waited patiently.  
"The part.was actually being with you," Seto hesitated, "It always happens to me. The same old situation. I let someone in, I become close to them, and they disappear without saying goodbye." He clenched his hands and looked down, "I always lose someone.always" Tea held a hand over her mouth slightly.  
"Kaiba," Tea said, "I would never leave like that." Kaiba looked up.  
"That's what my parents said, and you know what? They died.I SAW them die. They told me they loved me, told me they'll always be there for me.and where are they now? Where are they, Tea? Can you answer that? Can you say they're with me just like they said? Can you possibly tell me that my parents told the truth? Can you possibly tell me they haven't lied," Seto burst. He softens and lowered his head. A faint whisper came out, "You can't.because they're in the ground. Dirt.just a pile of rocks.and now...you're here.you're gonna say the same thing.then you're going away.and leave me here.leave me here all alone."  
"I would never do that, Kaiba,"  
"You don't know.you don't know the future," Kaiba replied, "If I learned what the future was for me when I was 6, I wouldn't have taken it. All of my life has been like crap. You don't know what I go through everyday, Tea. No one knows. Just like I said this afternoon.all you people keep on judging me.and then you want to help me.and when I refuse and you don't understand.you judge me again! You don't know about Gazaburo! You don't know what he had done to me right after he adopted Mokuba and me. You don't know what I have to go through in my life. I wake, go downstairs, and guess who I see.no one.no one at all.I go to school, surrounded by a lot of people.and just when I think there's a new day and I could do anything, make friends.all you people put that hope in the shadows and keep me in the dark!"  
"I don't do."  
"What? You don't do that Tea?" Kaiba interrupted, "You're like the president!" Tea looked down and tears started falling. Kaiba softened and stood out of his chair. He took her hand and led her to the rose garden. He took a white rose with pink surrounding its petals. He plucked it out and gave it to Tea. Tea smiled and gladly took it. "It helped though that you insist on helping me.but you can stop now.you don't have to pretend anymore." Kaiba whispered.  
"Who said I was pretending," Tea said, "Kaiba, you've changed. In a good way.and I lov- ermmm.like you for that.I really like you for that.its been so wonderful being so close to you and." Kaiba suddenly gave Tea a quick kiss on the lips. Kaiba looked at her shyly and backed away.  
"I'm sorry.I shouldn't have done that at all," Kaiba turned to leave, but turned around quickly by Tea who gently laid her lips on his. She broke it off and smiled at him while wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Don't be, Seto" Tea cocked her head and smiled. Kaiba smirked.  
"You said my first name," He smirked.  
"There's a first time for everything," Tea smiled. And with that, Kaiba kissed her gently on the lips and wrapped his arms around her. ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tea walked aimlessly around the front of the school waiting for the school doors to open. She sat on the bench wearing her blue hooded sweater, waiting for the gang to arrive. Shortly after, she heard tiny Yugi calling her name. She jerked her head and quickly got up to run to her friends. The whole gang seemed to be here. All of them were rubbing their hands to together. Joey looked at the girl with the thin jacket and stepped back.  
"Geez Tea.it's winter and it's 20 degrees out here!" Joey exclaimed. He dug his hands into in pockets and continued shivering with the others. Tea just shrugged and wrapped her hands around herself to keep warm. It was true though, Tea too thought she was crazy for wearing one really thin sweater, but she didn't care. She didn't even notice how cold it was in Domino City. At least not this morning though. She was too happy to think about the harsh weather coming up. Yami looked at his shivering friend who stood shivering and yet, looking very joyous at the surroundings.  
"Tea, it does seem weird that you don't mind such harsh weather," Yami asked curiously. He held his backpack over his shoulder and continued looking at his brunet friend. Tea shrugged again and look to her side to view Yami and the rest of the gang.  
"It's okay, guys. I'm fine," Tea said happily. She looked around to see Tristan, Joey, and Yami all staring at her, not believing one word she had said. She sighed and looked at them again, "Really.I'm totally fine. To be honest, I don't really mind the cold weather today." Tea continued walking happily, almost skipping half the time.  
Joey shook his head, "Either something really good happened to you and you really don't care and someone brainwashed ya and turned you into an evil clone of Tea!" Everyone laughed and continued walking around the school until the doors opened.  
Tristan shook his head and chuckled, "I wouldn't mind a clone of Joey.only if it was completely opposite of him." Tristan dropped his backpack and landed on his knees with his arms raised up and his head looking toward the sky. "Just one day, just one day without Joey eating all the food in my refrigerator will ease my heart and make me stop wanting to strangle him," Tristan said with an emphasizing voice. He sighed over dramatically while the rest of the gang burst into laughing. A backpack hit the back of Tristan's head before Tristan turned around and got up. "Owww!" He turned around to see Joey with holding his backpack over the pond. Tristan's eyes widened and dashed after Joey. It wasn't before long that they started chasing each other, leaving Tea and Yami alone.  
Tea shook her head and looked back over her shoulder to view the two guys chasing each other. Apparently, Joey had thrown Tristan's backpack at Tristan's forehead and Tristan fall backwards. Another reason to start chasing Joey around the school like a complete maniac. She looked over to Yami who was trying to stop laughing at his two friends.  
"Oh Yami, stop it," Tea teased. She laughed and looked back at Tristan holding his backpack as a bat while chasing Joey. Yami shook his head and breathed in deeply to stop laughing. He looked back and started laughing again.  
"I.can't.too.hard.can't breathe.can't breathe," Yami said holding his stomach. "It hurts...hahaha.my stomach hu- hu- hurts! Hahahaha.can't breath.hahahahaha" Yami almost dropped to his knees. Tea looked and Yami and started laughing too. About 3 minutes later, they both cooled off and sighed happily. Tristan was still chasing Joey, only now they were just trudging after each other.  
"Man, that was funny," Tea chuckled. Yami nodded and shook his head happily.  
"You know what I heard yesterday," Yami smirked. Tea looked at Yami and smiled.  
"What," she said curiously.  
"A new student is coming today.dun dun dun," Yami said cheerfully, "Evil has surrounded us! Whatever shall we do?" Yami slapped his hands to his cheeks and shook his head. Tea giggled and went in front of him, walking backwards.  
"What if the new student is a monster?" Tea said, joining in with Yami.  
"That's alright, I'll just give it a paper cut with my dueling cards! I told you the heart of the cards always worked!" Yami said cheerfully.  
"Hahahahahaha," Tea laughed continuously, "Yami, you're like the funniest person ever!" Yami blushed slightly, but quickly hid it while shaking his head. Tristan and Joey came back shortly after Tea and Yami's talk.  
"Did we miss anything important?" Joey sighed while breathing really hard. Tristan shook his head and laughed.  
"Nope, only that there's going to be a new student," Tea smiled. Joey perked up, but before he could say anything Tristan spoke up.  
"Don't even bother saying anything, Joey," Tristan sighed. The school doors opened suddenly and the gang headed inside the school. ------------------------------------------------------------------- Tea's POV  
  
I headed toward the school doors with the gang by my side. I looked to my side as I entered the school. Where's Seto? I knew he had a meeting this morning and he couldn't bring me to school, but he should be here by now. I turned around and saw him just enter the front doors. Goodness, he looks so cold inside.literally. His lips were blue and shivering, even though he tried his hardest, everyone could see he was as cold as everyone else in the school. As usual, he continued scowling everywhere. I wouldn't be surprise if he was even scowling at the wall. That didn't bother so much anymore. I looked at my friends who busied themselves with talking about the new student that was supposed to be coming today. Looks like the gang is looking forward for a girl to come, especially Joey I could see. I'm kind of excited too. I don't even care whether if it's a boy or a girl. They could be part of the gang! That would be awesome! I continued watching them, playing with my thumbs, deciding whether to go to Seto or not. I jumped as a hand gently landed on my shoulder. I turned around and was surprised to see Seto right next to me, smiling. Suddenly, all his scowling and glaring stopped and turned into a genuine smile. His eyes twinkled as he smiled. One of the many things she looked forward for. He smiled and walked past me, leaving me confused as to why. Then, I looked around and saw my friends. Now I know why. "Hey guys, I'm going now okay? I want to get ahead on out class work for 1st period," I said. The gang nodded and I went ahead looking for that brunet boy. I walked into the classroom and glanced around the room only to find Seto already sitting at his favorite place in the classroom. There he sat in the last chair in the corner of the room reading his book. I cocked my head and walked over to his desk. ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tea sat in the desk in front of Kaiba's and tapped his book lightly. Without setting his book down, he started to speak.  
"Hello Tea," Seto said almost like he was singing a song. Tea's jaw dropped and set her chin on the book with her hands between the book and her chin.  
"How did you know it was me?" Tea teased and cocked her head to the right. Seto chuckled and shook his head.  
"Who else would tape my book so gently and be so friendly with me," Kaiba smirked. Tea shrugged.  
"That's understandable," Seto smirked and shook his head.  
"Guess what I heard," Seto set his book down.  
"There's going to be a new student today?" Tea smirked. Seto set a defeated look on his face.  
"Awe well, I hope it's a girl," Seto smirked at Tea. Tea cocked her head.  
"And why is that?" Tea started getting jealous. Seto shrugged and continued reading his book.  
"Oh nothing," Seto said innocently. Tea stopped talking and looked down. Seto looked up from his book and smiled. He went up stood up and kissed her cheek. "I was joking," he whispered and sat back down and Tea smiled inside. -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joey and the rest of he gang walked through the classroom door laughing their heads off.  
"Hahahaha.Joey and the cake in my refrigerator make the perfect couple, don't you think Yami?" Tristan joked. Yami, holding his stomach, just nodded and continued laughing his brains out. Joey walked backwards in front of his friends. He turned around just in time to see Seto and Tea start to kiss each other.  
"Hold up.did anybody just saw what I just saw," Joey pointed to the corner of the room. Tristan and Yami both looked over to see Tea and Seto flirting. Yami stared for a minute and walked straight to his desk. Joey and Tristan followed him.  
"I think you meant Joey, IS anybody SEEING, what I am seeing," Tristan stared at the couple. Joey face was filled with confusion. He looked back at Kaiba and Tea still flirting and freaked out.  
"GAH," Joey fell back on his chair. He finally got up and calmed himself down. He looked at them again. "GAH!!!!! I can't believe this! This is so confusing!! Its hurting m head! So someone did brainwashed her and made an evil clone outta her!!!" Joey accused! "I can't believe this.I. just can't!!!! Tea and.Kaiba? That jerk of a freakin candy bar!!!" Yami calmly took out his book and started reading.  
"Don't overreact Joey," Yami said, not looking at anything but his book. Both Joey and Tristan could see Yami tensing up. Yami waited for a second and sighed. "Please stop staring at me," Yami stopped reading his book, yet not quite look from it.  
"Don't get so jealous, Yami," Tristan said. He looked back at the couple and shook his head. "This isn't right. Tea shouldn't.is she?..I don't even know.Yami? Look buddy, don't worry about."  
"Who said I was worried," Yami said as normal as he could. "I am not jealous okay? I think that it's great that Tea and.Kaiba are going out or something. So don't say I'm jealous when I'm not."  
Joey backed away, "Okay okay, calm down man.we believe you"  
"Because I'm not jealous." Yami inserted again. He continued reading his book, but then slammed it on the table, "Geez.why is this book so freakin boring." Yami sighed heavily and rested his head on his elbow. He glanced over to the couple, but quickly went back to staring at the wall. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kaiba and Tea talked endlessly. Kaiba was about to kiss Tea on the cheek again when he glanced at two guys staring at him and one figure trying to stare at the wall. He sighed deeply and tamed himself and instead of going for her cheek, he went for her ears and whispered in it.  
"The Chihuahua is tugging the leash of a army-haired dude trying to walk him," Seto smirked. Tea looked at him and looked at Joey and Tristan glaring at them. Tea looked at Seto winked at him before heading off to her desk with the gang. --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wus up?" Tea said cheerfully. Joey and Tristan both looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Wus up with you, Tea?" Joey said. "Looks like you've been doing good.especially when you're with Kaiba." Tea shook her head and looked at her friends.  
"Can't you just deal with it guys.it's not like it's the end of the world or something," Tea explained. She knew she still wasn't getting through to the guys. She sighed and looked at them, "Give him a chance.I really like him guys," She made a puppy dog face at all the three.  
"But."Tristan started, but Yami quickly interrupted.  
"Guys.just let it go.at least for this period," Yami rubbed his temples and gave out a sigh. He forced a smile at Tea. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The teacher walked across the room giving out papers and tests and the students groaned and complained. After a while during the period, the teacher got up from her desk and opened the door.  
"Students, please stop working on your assignments and welcome your new classmate, Kikyo Minobara," the teacher brought in the new student. The girl was really pretty. In her school uniform, all she brought was a mini bag and a coat. Her long, black silky hair rested all the way down to her hips. You could tell that she was shy as she bit her lip and smiled timidly. Joey and Tristan seemed to forget all about the Kaiba situation and fixed their eyes on the newcomer who stood there very quietly. Even Yami looked up quite a few times. Although, he still looked at Tea more.  
"Kikyo, can sit to Yugi Motou right over there," She pointed at the dude who looked up immediately by the sound of his name. The young girl looked up from the floor and fixed her eyes to where the teacher pointed. There she saw a spiky pointed boy with the adorable purple eyes. She smiled shyly and took her seat.  
"Okay class, we're not going to sit here and chat al day long are we? You guys have a worksheet to finish by the end of the week. Don't worry Kikyo, you can finish the worksheet at home. Ummm.Yugi.can you tell her the instructions after class please?"  
"Umm.ya sure.."Yami said quite nervously." And from there, they continued working on the worksheet until the bell rang for dismissal.  
  
-At lunch-  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea sat waiting for Yami, who ended up coming late for lunch because he had to explain the instructions to Kikyo. Yami walked into the lunchroom with Kikyo by his side. They were obviously looking at the worksheet. Kikyo and Yami stopped at the gang's table.  
"Here are my friends," Yami introduced, "This is Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Oh.and Bakura is over there in the other table.anyways.this is our little group. And you already know me.Yami.." Yami said cheerfully.  
"I thought your name was Yugi," Kikyo asked curiously.  
"Oh.well you see.I have this millennium puz."  
"puzzle?" Kikyo gasped, "You must be the pharaoh!" Kikyo smiled at the confused Yami and the equally confused group. "I'm cousins with another millennium holder. Isis Ishtar.. you guys met her before?"  
"well.ya.ya I did actually we did.Tea and I," Yami said. He seemed so happy and surprised. He seemed to have a click with Kikyo. Kikyo looked at Tea and Yami.  
"Oh.are you guys going out or something?" Kikyo said. She looked at her and Yami and smiled at them. He paused for a minute and shook his head as he tried to force a smile on his face.  
"Nah.we just friends.she's going with...umm.Kaiba," Yami looked down and then quickly smiled again. Yami and Kikyo began to sit down. Kikyo sat by Tea and Yami sat by Joey and Tristan in the middle.  
"Isn't Kaiba that rich guy who owns that multimillion company," Kikyo asked. She cocked her head.  
"Oh yeah," Joey started, "He big jerk. Cares nothing but himself.look at him scowling here and there.dude. I wouldn't be surprised if he was scowling at the ice cream machine." Kikyo laughed and looked back.  
"hahaha.it does seem like he is scowling at the machine though.why are you going out with him, Tea?" Kikyo asked.  
"Acting of his character, he saved Tea's life. There was a car speeding at her, but Kaiba pushed her and got himself hit by the car,"  
"Yeah, I felt kinda guilty so I decided to stay with him until he got better and he seemed like such a different person from what I thought he was."  
"Yeah.Kaiba did brainwashed ya huh?" Joey smirked. He got up, but Tea pulled him down.  
"Look.just don't bother getting up Joey.you'll just get a broken nose again." Tea warned. She smirked, "And it probably won't come from Kaiba either."  
"Haahah.what happened?" Kikyo continued asking while eating her sandwich.  
"Eh...Joey picked a fight on Kaiba.Joey got his butt kicked.as usual." Everyone laughed.  
"I didn't pick a fight with Kaiba. I just picked on him." Joey explained.  
"Yeah.but you didn't have to pick on his dead parents," Tea scowled. Joey sighed.  
"I thought we were over this already, Tea?" Joey sighed, "I didn't know okay? I'm really sorry about his parents," Joey made puppy dog eyes and Tea smiled.  
"You owe me a dollar from that time in the hospital. You know.when the ice cream machine ate your money," she smirked. Joey stopped eating his sandwich and turned pale.  
"Whaddaya mean I gotta pay for the dollar!" Everyone laughed and continued eating their lunch. Kikyo continued eating and glanced every once in a while at Yami who would smile back at her. She blushed and continued eating. Yami looked at Tea who looked back at Kaiba who looked back at Tea. Yami stared as Tea and Kaiba smiled at each other for a split second and continue eating lunch. Yami sighed and hesitated before joining the rest of the group in lunch.  
  
Ichigo- oooo la la.a new girl Seto- that new girl Kikyo is hot! Bakura- YOU IDIOT!!! You're supposed to like Tea Seto- oh.ermm.I mean.tea is hot Ichigo- hmmmmm thinks of the ending.*light bulb shows above head* MAUHAHAH!! *grins evilly at Seto Kaiba* Seto-backs away Bakura- hahah.wait? Hey, can I become part of the ending.it seems like you're leaving me out Ichigo- *looks around nervously* eh heh eh heh.umm.I'm not leaving you out! Umm.I'm saving you for last...plus.in my humor fic that I'll be posting.. you'll be one of the main characters...ermm.well.your Yami at least Bakura-WHAT!! Yami Bakura- you heard the lady! So shut up! Bakura- how did you- Yami Bakura- no Bakura- bu- Yami Bakura- na uh Bakura- hey this isn- Yami Bakura- does anybody hear Ichigo talking.oh no you can't.CAUSE BAKURA WON'T SHUT HIS MOUTH!!! Ichigo- *dances and sings in the backround* bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu- uh.the joy of dr.pepper! Seto- *complains in the background* it's the joy of Pepsi idiot Bakura- yami.you can- Yami- bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu-uh- man.just shut up!!!! Ichigo-EVERYONE SHUT UP!!! *holds new polished wand up* Everyone- *shuts up* *moment of silence* *cough* Ichigo- someone review. Seto- that's all? Aren't you going to say something else? Ichigo- *thinks* *lightbulbs shows above head again* bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu-uh the joy of dr. pepper Seto- FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!! I TOLD YOU THAT- Ichigo- *holds up wand* Seto- *gulps* I told you that uh.I told you that if the umm.readers really liked your story.they'd review...yes...I told you that!! ^_^ Ichigo-good! 


	10. The Truth Unfolds

Ichigo-MUHAHAHA!! I AM LOVED!!!

Seto-hahahahahahaha….no

Bakura- hhahaha..that was funny Seto…*claps hands and holds stomach*

Ichigo- thanks for the wonderful reviews!!! I am loved…finally!!!!

Seto- hey…I'm Ichigo…lalalala..I'm in la la land

Ichigo *raises eyebrow* *whispers to Bakura* Why is he so hyper

Bakura- *still laughing* ahahahahaha

Ichigo- well?

Seto- I got high

Ichigo- on wut? *eyes widen* oh no!!!! don't tell me gummy bears!! No!!  they're everywhere!! Hate the  gummy bears!

Bakura- I thought you liked gummy bears

Ichigo- who said that?

Bakura- you're eating a bag of it right now

Ichigo- *hides gummy bear bag*  what are you talking about?!?

Bakura - -_-

Ichigo- Kaiba…why are you hyper

Seto- I'm high from dateline news on tv

Ichigo and Bakura- 0.0 tv news gets you high

Seto- yea….doesn't it to everyone?

Ichigo- -_- please review…I have a headache with Kaiba

Bakura- how much does the headache hurt

Ichigo- *watery eyes* IT HURT AS MUCH AS THE TIME WHEN I WATCHEDTHE SEASON FINALE OF DIGIMON SEASON 4!!! WHAAAA!!!!

Bakura- okay…so what if kouichi sacrificed his life for Kouji. And so what if kouji and kouichi just met…and kouichi just died for him like that….that doesn't mean you have to cry..am I right Kaiba?

Seto- *watery eyes* I WISH MY BROTHER WOULD SCRIFICE HIS LIFE!!! *runs away*

Ichigo- that…was the best….season I ever seen….NOOOO!!! DON"T GO KOUJI!!!!!! KOUICHI!!!!!! GIVE ME YOUR DETECTORS AND LET ME IN!!!!!!!! *bangs her head on the cells phone* CHANGE YOU THING!!! CHANGE INTO A DETECTOR AND LET ME FIGHT LUCEMON WITH KOUJI!!!!! 

Chapter 10- The Truth Unfolds

            Kaiba leaned back on his swiveling chair and turned around to stare at the window in his room. He put his hands behind his back and smiled at the rising sun that welcomed the sky.  He turned around again and stared at the screen of the computer before starting to work on the new programs assigned for Kaiba Corp. But the problem was, every word that he started would end up saying "Tea". He typed again and there it was again, "Tea". Kaiba shook his head and smiled. He got out of his chair, through the door to Tea's room. He knocked gently and waited for an answer. He heard some shoveling and some "Be there in a second", and then he saw Tea opening the door quickly. Tea looked at the tall figure leaning on the door post and smiled at him kindly.

            "Yes," She asked. She smiled at him mischievously. Kaiba just smirked and went into her room and looked around.

            "Looks like you made yourself  at home," he laughed and picked up a teddy bear and put it gently down.

            "Is this why you're here Kaiba," Tea smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. Kaiba shook his head as he smiled.

            "Bored…nothing to do," Kaiba said slowly. Tea's eyes lit up and quickly took his hand. 

            "Come with me!" Tea smiled and walked out the door. Kaiba followed looking quite confused. "We're going to the movies!" Kaiba smiled and nodded his head.

            "Okay," 

-------------------------------------

            Tea waited in the long crowded line waiting for tickets while biting her lip. Kaiba walked through, throwing popcorn in his mouth, seeming to enjoy himself. He reached Tea who, by now, was complaining with the others for the line to go faster. 

            "Come on!!!! We're all wai.." Kaiba stuck some popcorn in Tea's mouth before she could say another word. Kaiba smirked and took her head as he guided her to the front to the line. 

            "This is how you do it," Kaiba whispered and went up to the ticket master. When they got there, Kaiba looked straight in the ticket master's face and took out his wallet to reveal his id, some credit cards, and a wad of cash stuffed into it. He continued glaring at the pale-whitened face until he spoke up. "Unless you're willing to sell tickets at some stupid carnival, I suggest you giving me and my girlfriend two tickets to the movie, Pirates Of The Caribbean."  Kaiba took the teenager's hat off his head and twirled it's top. The ticket mastered, which was obviously scared, hurried to give the couple two tickets. Kaiba's cowl on his face turned into a smile as he put the hat back on the teenager who was still pale. "Thanks a whole lot," Kaiba took Tea's hand and guided her into one of the movie rooms in the theater. They were just done with the movie previews and were just starting the movie. Kaiba and Tea sat in one of the middle rows waiting for the movie to start, Tea looked up to Kaiba who stared at the big screen endlessly.

            "So I'm your girlfriend now?" she teased and kissed him on his cheek. He looked away from the screen and looked at the girl beside him.

            "Yea," He smirked and kissed her on the lips. Tea wrapped her arms around and him and started kissing him too.

            "Get a room!" a New Yorker voice yelled and the top of his lungs. Tea and Kaiba broke off their kiss and blushed. They turned around and stared at the screen. They were only getting to the credits. Tea rested and her head as Kaiba wrapped his hand around her..

            "You know what," Kaiba whispered during the theme song. "That person who yelled at us sounds very painfully familiar." Tea looked up and turned around. Her eyes widen as he saw Yugi, Joey, and Bakura sitting 3 rows behind them. Yugi seemed to be happy. He was about to go up and sit with Kaiba and Tea until Joey pulled his arms down. Yugi looked down, but then smiled childishly at Tea again. Bakura seemed to just wave and go back to the movie. Joey just waved at Tea and glared at Kaiba. Tea's face went pale and quickly turned her back toward them while sinking into the sinking. Kaiba looked down at the young girl who practically on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

            "Something wrong Tea?" Kaiba smiled warmly and cocked his head. Strands of hair flew out of place, but it still looked cute. Tea forced a smile and shook her head.

            "N-no…nothing…uh hhehehe," Tea laughed nervously. Kaiba's eyebrow was raised still. He looked back and his eyes suddenly caught Joey's glaring face. Kaiba slowly turned around to face Tea.

            "Nothing huh?" Kaiba looked and shook his head. He smiled and stared at the screen already showing Orlando Bloom. "It's okay…I mean….yea, it's okay." Kaiba smiled and looked at the screen again while Tea sat up.  The movie went well…for most of it. If you cut out all the parts Joey booed at and made silly comments. Kaiba sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

            "Hey, I'm a pirate! Arrrggg me mate!" Joey laughed annoyingly. Kaiba slowly turned his attention the blond. Joey looked at Kaiba and looked around innocently. "Yes, may I please help you" Joey said in his normal voice.

            "Can you please shut your mouth and watch the movie," Kaiba said through gritted teeth. Joey looked around and shrugged.

            "Why should I? Anyway, bothering you seems more like fun," Joey smirked.

            "Because everyone else is…that's why they're at the movies you stupid mutt,"

            "Heh…yeah right…that's why you were here with Tea huh? Just to watch a movie? That's not it looked like during the beginning of the movie," Tea turned around and looked at Joey hard.

            "Joey, stop it now, you're acting like a moron,"

            "See Tea? You're acting just like him…rude and unlike you,"

            "I am not…I just had enough of your Kaiba whining,"

            "WELL I WOULDN"T BE HAVE THIS "KAIBA WHINING" LIKE YOU CALLED IT IF YOU HADN"T OF GONE OUT WITH THAT JERK IN THE FIRST PLACE," Joey screamed. 

            "SHHHH!" yelled the audience who turned around. Joey, who was standing up, slowly took his seat. Yugi and Bakura sunk into his se "Don't shout at Tea, you idiotic moron…for goodness sake...you're suppose to be her friend,"

            "Don't tell me anything, Kaiba. I won't ever take advice from the likes of you." Joey turned his attention to Tea, who glared endlessly.

            "What are you looking at?" Tea stood on defensive.

            "I lied Tea. I'm not sorry for I did or said to Kaiba that at the lunch. He can burn to death for all I care. He can join his parents." Kaiba quickly got up from his chair and started his way through the aisle. Tea quickly looked up and quickly took Kaiba's arm.

            "Seto, please don't! Don't listen to Joey!" Kaiba looked at Joey who was still blabbering and softened and smiled at Tea. Tea smiled and let go of his arms. Then a second later Kaiba ran and grabbed Joey by the collar. Tea looked back and saw Kaiba dragging Joey out the theater with Yugi and Bakura running after. Tea dashed out the theater to get to the group. She looked around and found the group at the corner of the room with the ticket desk. No one was there though except for them. Kaiba punched Joey endlessly, just like last time.

            "How dare you, you feeble minded fool," Kaiba punched the bruised blond. Joey fell to the floor, unable to get up.  Kaiba got on top of him and started giving him blows to the right and left. A purplish black pigment grew around Joey's eyes. 

            "Stop it Kaiba, stop!" Yugi ran and took his arm, but Kaiba pushed Yugi into the ticket booth.

Bakura ran t help him. Kaiba got up and glared at the teen.

            "Get up! GET UP NOW YOU COWARD!!!" Kaiba shouted. 

            "I…I can't," Joey finally said, coughing up blood. Joey wrapped his arms around his stomach and shut his eyes as tears ran down his cheek. "It hurts…Kaiba…please…st…stop..plea…"

            "Shut up," Kaiba sent a kick to the stomach, making Joey moan in pain and cough up more blood again. Kaiba took Joey by the colar and got him up. He then banged Joey's back to the wall and punched him. "Let this be a lesson to you, dog," Kaiba raised his arm for another punch when a firm hand caught it in the act.  He turned around to see Tea staring straight into his 

            "Seto,"she pleaded, "Please just stop…he learned, he learned!," Kaiba looked back at the boy on the floor again. He sighed deeply and looked back her. He jerked his around out of her grasp as he tuned out of the theater.

--------------------------------------------------------

            Kaiba slammed the front door of his mansion and stomped his way to his room. He looked around and out the window the balcony. He laughed helplessly and slapped his hands to his sides. He can never be happy. So what's the reason of living if you can't live happy? Kaiba took his picture frame that held his parent's picture and threw it at the wall. He watched it as it shatter into pieces. Tears welled up but he quickly wiped it away, not wanting the tears to escape his eyes.  Every since his parents dies, they left a huge hallow hole in his heart and whenever he was reminded of them, it would feel like his heart collapse. Why did they have to die. Why did they have to leave him all alone, with no one to take care of Mokuba and him. Kaiba clenched his fists. Why dd they have to leave him and suffer. Kaiba went to his desk drawer and pulled out a razor. He sat on the bed and closed his eyes as the razor came closer to his skin. He opened his eyes and threw the razor back into the drawer. He stood up again and took the razor again. But then shoved it back in. The people he loved most…gone. Joey was right. Kaiba should join his parents. Kaiba took out a note and a pen and started to scribble. He folded it and went to the breakfast table to set it there. Mokuba's favorite place to go once he got home from school. He went back up stairs, got into his room, and looked around. He didn't deserve anything. He opened the glass doors that led to the balcony. He got outside and looked down from his mansion. Hundreds of jagged rocks covered the frozen, shallow lake, Kaiba sighed heavily and began to climb over the rail. There he sat on top over it, looking down.

            "Well, Hope, I guess you won't be coming for me to see if I chose life or death after all," Kaiba closed his eyes as the tiny snowflakes fell. The wind kept blowing. Tears welled up in Kaiba's eyes again as he sat on the rail ready to jump. "I'll be coming to you with my answer,"

Ichigo- well that's the end of the chapter……………………………..*laughs insanely* JUST JOKING!!!

You should have seen your faces!!!! Hahahahaha…on with the chippie *goes back to watching the Digimon finale that she recorded on tape* 

            Kaiba sat the rail. He closed his eyes and let go of his hands as he leaned in for the fall. When he heard footsteps coming up.

            "SETO!!!!!" Tea ran. Kaiba jerked his head, but lost his grip. Kaiba let a shocked gasp enter his breath. Kaiba barely grabbed onto the rail. The snow was quickly melting under the one hand that was holding on while he hanged. Then suddenly…his hand did slip. Tea reached out with tears flying everywhere. "NO!" Tea jumped in just in time to grab one of Kaiba's arm and pull him up. Although, Tea couldn't.  Kaiba realized that he better help her, so he put his other arm on the rail and pushed up. Kaiba suddenly fell on Tea on the floor balcony, both gasping for air.

            "What… the heck… were you… doing!?" Tea screamed, leaning on the back.

            "Just …ridding…the world…of one less jerk," Kaiba smirked. "How did you know that I was." Tea slapped the to Kaiba's breath before he could speak another word.

"What do you think, Seto?" Tea shouted, "What do you think," The letter was opened.

Dear Mokuba,

            I'm going somewhere for a while. I'm probably staying there. But always remember that your big brother is always there for you. Even when you don't really see m. Remember that I will always love you.

                                                                                    Love, 

                                                                                    Seto

            "What do you think you're doing!" Tea shouted.

            "I told you! I can't live here!," Kaiba got up but turned around. "My brother can handle himself…He's grown up already. He already knows what death is. He doesn't need me." Tea stood up and looked at him.

            "He doesn't need you? How can you think that!,"

            "How can I not!?!" Seto looked at her. "He CAN handle himself. He's 10 for crying out loud! I was 5 when I SAW my parents die. I was 5, barely understanding life and death. I was 5 when I was happy! I was 5 when I stopped! If I can handle it, then he can too,"

            "What do you mean "if I can handle it," Tea asked in anger, "You almost killed yourself," Kaiba didn't say anything.

            "You want to handle this Kaiba, then fine," Tea said. She moved behind him and started pushing him toward the other side of the balcony, near the rail.

            "What are you doing!" Kaiba screamed. 

            "You wanna die…fine do it, but you will have to do it in front of Mokuba," Tea said firmly.

            "What are you talking about?" Kaiba's eyes caught the yellow school bus. There he saw Mokuba happily getting off with his friends. His eyes widened.

            "You saw your parents die, Kaiba…and you supposedly "handled" it….so, Mokuba's 10…he can certainly see his brother die right in front of him and still handle himself too huh?" Tea pushed him further.

            "No…please stop," Kaiba pleaded. Tea stopped and turned him around.

            "If you want to set an example to Mokuba that it's okay for you to kill yourself...then fine go ahead…it won't be long until he follows you,"  Kaiba looked back at Mokuba running to the mansion. "Kaiba, you have people that care…please don't let them suffer for your loss."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Kaiba slowly hugged her back when she let go. She looked down in confusion.

            "What's wrong?" he asked.

            "The red stain on the floor…it wasn't wine was it?" Tea looked up at him.

            "What?"

            "The time when you said the stain was wine and your cuts were scrapes from the glass…that was a lie…" Tea backed away.

            "N-no..Tea..Tea it wasn't a lie"

"You lied to me…"Tea backed up more. Kaiba went toward her but suddenly stopped when she moved back how many steps he moved further. "This wasn't the first time you tried to kill yourself huh?"

"Tea, please list…" Tea raised her hand high. Kaiba stopped taking.

"You lied to me…" She paused, "I have to go home now.." She whispered and turned to leave.

"Tea no..please," Kaiba followed.

"If you're going to explain…then don't start…you lied…period…I'll be out of your house in 30 minutes. Bye." Tea slowly went out the door, confused and hurt, leaving Kaiba all alone.

Ichigo- *sings* digimon, digital monsters, digimon are the champions

Bakura- STOP SING THAT SONG!!!

Ichigo- *sings season 4's song* as we look toward the past, and head for the future to reclaim the digital world…..digimon

Kaiba- I WOULD HAVE GIVEN MY LIFE TOO!!!!!

Ichigo- I wish there would be a season 5….

Kaiba- I wish my brother would risk his life

Ichigo- I wished my cell phone would show me my destiny

Kaiba- I wish dateline tv comes on every morning and night

Bakura- I wish all you guys shut up *glares at Seto and Ichigo* *smiles really sweet and nice to readers* and I wish you guys would review  this story!! *smiles sweetly*


	11. The Plot Thickens, Wrong Intension

Ichigo-BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!  EVIL AM I EVIL AM I!! MUAHAHAHHAAHA *chokes*

Seto- -_- you are one weird girl, you do know that right?

Ichigo- *watery eyes* THANK YOOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 

Bakura- -_- hey….where's my gummy bears

Ichigo- *holds gummy bear bug* EVIL AM I EVIL AM I!!!!!!  
Bakura and Seto- SHUT UP!!!!

Ichigo- *shuts up*

Bakura and Seto- good

Ichigo- *looks around* man, forget this I'm talking…first of all…THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! Me so happy

Malik- *eating a piece of chicken* me so happy too ^_^

Ichigo- 0.0 GET OUT OF MY SPOTLIGHT AND LET ME TALK!!!!! *pushes Malik out of spotlight* now  anyways…thanks!!!

Bakura- been a while since we did a disclaimer…

Ichigo-  ah yes, Sherlock

Bakura- -_- anyway…yu-gi-oh is a proud production of…ummm…*whispers to Kaiba and Kaiba whispers back* ah yes, chicken broth…wait…KAIBA!!! Yu-GI-Oh IS NOT THE PRODUCTIN OF CHICKEN BROTH!!!! 

Kaiba- huh? Yu-gi-oh? I thought though you asked what the proud production of Cambel's Chicken Soup was…

Bakura- YOU"RE SO DUMB!!!!                   

Kaiba- ah yes, tis I am… 

Bakura- argggggg….anyway…yugioh doesn't belong to us…nothing belongs to us…

Kaiba- but she does have us…and she won't let us go!!!

Ichigo- *dressed up like a witch* *backround is misty*  yes my minions, my pretty little minions *witchy laugh* MUHAHAHAHAHA *chokes* I think I put to much powder in the air

Kaiba- -_- and again…you're one weird gurl

Ichigo- *still coughing from powder incident.* shut up and just start the chippie already

Bakura- *gently puts up a sign that says* ON WITH FIC *nothing happens* *glares at camera man*

Cameraman- *looks up from sandwich* oh yeah…*camera fades out from authoress scene and fades into story plot*

Chapter 11- The Plot Thickens

                    Wrong intension

--------------------------------

Tea's POV

-------------------------------

                I packed my stuff before going out of the one place I hated most. Kaiba's house. I wiped away my tears before they left my eyes. I looked at the clock just to keep my mind out of things. It read 3:30. I zipped my suitcase and went straight downstairs. I saw Kaiba look up from his dinner plate and stare at me as I walked past him and through the door. There, outside, I finally let the painful tears fall from my face. I walked a little faster, not caring how cold or how hurt I felt. I just wanted to go. I just wanted to go anywhere but there. I ran faster and faster, letting the tears pass my face and play with the wind before me. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped to catch my breathe, still sobbing with my already redden face. I looked back. There, Kaiba stood in the driveway, staring at me. I was too far gone to see his face, but he looked down and walked back into the house. My eyes welled up again after he went back in. They made me run. I ran to my house, letting the door shut by itself. I tried to run upstairs, but instead I pressed my back to the wall, and slowly sat down, knees to my chest, face red and wet from my teary eyes, crying out all the pain that I felt from that one lie. I never knew I could feel this hurt about one lie, but I did. I just did.

                I slowly went to my room and started to pull out all my stuff in my suitcase. I pulled out some random thing out of my suitcase and looked into my hand to see what I got. It was a picture of Kaiba and me down at the park. I covered mouth with one hand and slowly sat down as the tears silently streamed down my face. I set the picture on my bed and picked up the phone.

                "Hello?" someone from the other spoke up.

                "Hello Kaiba?" I said anxiously, trying to hide the crack in my voice.

                "…." No one was talking on the phone anymore.

                "Kaiba, are you there," I said again the phone.

                "…yea" There was a cold shrill in his voice again.

                "Are you busy," I asked. There was a pause.

                "…no"

                "Then can I come over," There was a longer pause.

                "…no"

                "But I thought you weren't busy," I asked again. 

                "…"

                "Kai…"

                Click. He hangs up. I slowly put the phone on the receiver and lied on my bed, holding my knees to my chest, crying out the tears again.

--------------------------------------------------

                "Turtle Shop, may I please help you," Yugi's hyper voice spoke over the phone.

                "Hey Yug, is ummm…Yami there?" Kikyo's voice appeared.

                "Oh hey Kikyo, yea Yami's here, just a sec" there was some shuffling.

                "Kikyo?"

                "Hey Yami, wus up," Kikyo voice got peppier. Her heart started beating as she bit her lip. Yami smiled widely and blushed by the sound of her voice.

                "Ah nothing, boring…as usual hehe," Yami chuckled, still smiling.

                "Well…umm…do you wanna do something…with the guys or something," Kikyo walked around the room, smiling really wide as she twirled her hair.

                "Well, Bakura is watching the Ring today because Duke Devlin dared him to…ummm,  Joey's probably has a date with the cake in his fridge, Tristan is going on a romantic journey to find the right girl….or Serenity…which will probably ruin Joey's date with the cake so I don't think that they're able to do anything today" Yami joked.

                "Hahahahahah," Kikyo laughed, "I guess you have a date with your hair and hair gel?" Kikyo smirked. She could hear on the other line Yami laughing.

                "haha, no not today…I'm free," Kikyo's eyes widened.

                "Well do ya wanna do something?" Kikyo jumped up and down.

                "Ya sure…like what?" Yami said.

                "Anything, I just wanna do something hahah…I heard Domino City had great tourist sites though,"

                "Oh yea, they do! Let me be your tourist guide for today," Yami smiled really big.

                "Okay sure,"

                "Good, here, meet me in front of the arcade,"

                "Sure! See ya at 5:00?"

                "Ya, sure see ya then," Click. Yami hang up and smiled widely.

He got up and went to his room to go change.

//Yami?//

                /Yes…/

                //Where ya going?//

                /I'm giving Kikyo a tour around Domino City/

                //You guys going out?// Yugi asked curiously. A smile grew on his face, but Yami just sighed.

                /Aibou, no we're not. I don't like her like that/

                //It didn't look like that when you were talking to her// Yugi smirked.

                /I like Tea okay?// Yami sighed heavily.

                //Yami…you have to admit it, Tea is taken. You can't wait forever.//

                /And I don't have to stop/ Yami walked out of the room, going to the arcade, ending th conversation.

-------------------------------------------

                "And this is our usual dueling card shop. A shop to satisfy your every need…of duel monsters." Yami said. Kikyo laughed. She was wearing blue, boot cut, low rider jeans and a blue and red striped shirt, showing the perfect curves in her body. She wore a spiky belt, with her hair tied back. She looked very pretty. Yami was wearing his leather pants, black sleeveless shirt, and cape. "Hey, want a smoothie…or tapioca?" 

                "I love tapioca," Kikyo smiled. Yami smiled and took her hand as they headed for the mall.

                "I will now present you with THE MALL! The holy sanctuary of clothes…for some…and for others…the worst place to be in dun dun dun," Yami laughed with Kikyo.

"Sit here while I get us some tapiocas" Yami set Kikyo down on a bench and ran toward the drink place. Kikyo smiled and shook his head. Yami was so funny and not to mention cute. She watched as Yami talked to the cashier. Before long, Yami came up with one strawberry tapioca and one lime tapioca. Yami smiled and handed her the strawberry ones. Kikyo took a sip and then her eyes widened.

                "These are so good! They're better than the ones back home,"

                "Like I said…behold the great and awesome structure that is before your eyes," Kikyo laughed and looked at her watch. 9:30. Kikyo stood up quickly.

                "I have to go!" Kikyo said worriedly. Yami looked up from his drink and raised an eyebrow.

                "why?"'

                "It's 9:30 at night! My curfew was an hour and a half ago! I half to go, bye," Kikyo ran out the doors of the mall leaving a very confused and frowning Yami. Yami shrugged and threw his tapioca in the trash can, heading home.

---------------------------------------------------

                Tea stood up from her bed. She looked at her clock that read 9:30. She's been sleeping for 6 hours. She looked in the mirrors. Her eyes were red and puffy. She touched her frowning face with her face. Tears welled up until she couldn't take it anymore. She covered her face with her hands, sobbing. Memories started coming back. She remembered the time at the ballroom, Kaiba smiling at her, the warm fuzzy feeling when being with him, and he night in the garden when he kissed her. Her first real kiss. Tea fell to her knees as she  sobbed endlessly. She got up and walked took out a sweater and a scarf. She walked down the stairs, imagining Kaiba looking up from his dinner plate and looking down again. She shut the door behind going to Domino City.

                The wind struck her face, but she didn't care. She didn't even noticed. She just walked down the side walk, thinking about what happened today. Everything was so confusing.

--------------------------------------------------

Yami's POV

------------------------------------------------

                I walked endlessly aroud Domino City, trying to find something to do.  I guess walking around will do for now. For some reason, Kikyo ran out at the last minute. I looked up. I don't know why, but whenever I hear of her or talk to her, I get this funny feeling. The feeling I got with Tea. Could it be that I like her. I shook my head and smiled. Nah, Kikyo is a real special girl, but none as special as Tea. But Kikyo is great though. I feel freaking confused. I shook my head and looked straight again when I saw a familiar figure walking and shivering down the sidewalk. It was Tea. It looked like she was crying. Without thinking, I ran to her aid.

                "Hey," I said. I smiled at her, but she just continued looking straight. It didn't seem like heard me, so I let my hand touch her shoulder. She jumped and then looked at me. She forced a smile on her face and looked down again. Something was wrong. I could feel it. Man…forget feeling it, I see it in her face. Her eyes were red. She looked like she'd been crying. I made her sit on a bench and talk it out.

--------------------------------------------------

                "What's wrong Tea?" Yami asked curiously.  Tea hunched over, arms on her knees, hands playing. 

                "Nothing," Tea said. She forced a smile on her face, but just burst out crying.  Yami put his arm around her for comfort. Tea rested her head on his shoulder and stopped crying. She finally spoke up. "Kaiba's been trying to kill himself…and…and I can't stop," Yami looked at his friend as she cried. He rubbed her shoulder until it finally knocked on him.  He pulled her off her shoulder and made her look at him.

                "What do you mean Kaiba's been trying to kill himself," Yami asked worriedly. "You should be there for…him," The words seem so hard to come out. He hate to say it, but Tea should help him.

                "I…can't" Tea hiccupped. 

                "What do you mean, Tea. You need too."

                "We broke up,"

                "What?" Yami asked. He was shocked. Tea burst out crying .

                "He…was going to jump off the balcony and kill himself," Tea cried out, "he lied to me…he said he wasn't cutting himself and he was! He was!!!," Tea sobbed. She wrapped her arms around Yami, who blushed. He shook his head and patted her back. No  matter how long he's been waiting for this moment to come, Tea has to go back to Kaiba…before Kaiba does kill himself.

                "You…have to go back to him Tea," Yami looked down. Tea looked up.

                "I can't…"

                "Yes you can…you have to before he does something worse," Yami looked to the side. He wanted Tea and he had the chance, but he wasted it. 

                "He lied though,"

                "It doesn't matter…if you don't go now…he'll be gone," Yami looked into her eyes, but then looked away. He stared at the floor, "Just go," Tea looked him, smiled and hugged him. Yami felt his heart beating faster and faster. Tea kissed Yami on the cheek, but as she kissed Yami on the cheek, Kaiba just walked in on the act. Kaiba froze and stared at Tea with hurtful eyes. Tea looked up and saw Kaiba staring at her. It turned out, Kaiba was going to Tea's house to apologize. Tea's eyes welled up. She didn't mean for Kaiba to see that kiss. It was one innocent on the cheek, but of course Kaiba didn't know that. Yami quickly turned around to see what Tea was looking at. Then he saw Kaiba and he quickly stood up, shocked as ever.

                "Seto…it's not what it looked like," Tea said. Kaiba just stared at her. Her eyes welled up and she clenched her hands to her chest. "Kaiba you have to believe me…you just have to…" Kaiba continued staring, no expression on his face. Yami just stood there. He didn't know what to say. Tea took one step forward, but Kaiba just took one step back. "Seto…please," Tea whispered. Kaiba looked at her with saddened eyes and just walked into his limo. Tea ran as fast as she could, but when she got to the limo, the door already shut. The limo sped off, leaving her crying as the snow fell down. Tea wrapped her arms around herself and walked away to her house.

-------------------------------------------------------

                I slowly closed her front door and walked silently to her room. I looked at the phone and reached for it, but I quickly pulled it back. Instead, I fell to her bed, holding her pillow. One by one, tears started falling down silently. I then burst in to tears, the pillow in one hand, and the picture of Kaiba in the other. I didn't mean for Kaiba to see that kiss to Yami. It was just one innocent little kiss. I wanted to take it all back, but I couldn't understand how to do it. Now…everything is a mess and it hurts too much to think about it. It hurts so much. The feeling of being betrayed, and the feeling of betraying…mixed in one…its hurts too much, so much.

Ichigo- ^_^ happy happy chippie

Kaiba- are you dense or are you blind

Ichigo- I can see you can I….of course I'm blind

Bakura- please review!!!

Ichigo- yes please!!!!! Or will not put up another chippie up!!!

Kaiba- DON"T THREATEN THE READERS!!!!

Bakura- I know!  Bribe them instead!!! *hands out a cookie to every reader*

Ichigo- *tries to take one*

Bakura- *slaps Ichigo's hand* get away get away you crazy woman! These are for the readers

Ichigo- *changes into different clothes* I'm a reader…

Bakura- okay! *gives a cookie

Kaiba- ignore them please…please review…atleast for me…the sane one….


	12. Better

Ichigo- ^_^ Me so happy

Seto-  thanks for the reviews guys!!

Ichigo- I WAS SUPOSE TO SAY THAT!!!….thank you for the reviews  guys!!!!

Bakura- well..nothing to say for now..so…on wit the fic?

Ichigo- yep *shoves paper*

Seto- ummm Ichigo….that's your poster of me

Ichigo- *gasps* *shoves in real fanfic*

Chapter 12- Better

Tea woke up from the sound of the doorbell ringing downstairs from the front door. Tea immediately sat on her bed after sleeping a very restless sleep. She wiped sleep from her eyes. The bell rang again. This time, she actually realized it ringing endlessly. Tea's eyes widen, thinking the person behind the door is Kaiba.  She got up quickly and washed her face before running down the stairs. She opened her door expecting Kaiba, but instead she saw Kikyo. Tea's eyes almost welled up, but she forced a smile on her face. Kikyo held a little wrapped box on one of her hands. Tea let her in and they both went upstairs. Tea shut her door silently and told Kikyo to wait while she gets cleaned and dressed up. Tea got out of her closet in her casual clothes and sat down on her bed with Kikyo.

                "I heard that you and Kaiba aren't talking," Kikyo said softly. "I'm so sorry Tea," Tea just shook her head and looked at the picture of her and Kaiba. She quickly placed the frame facing down on her desk.

                "It's not your fault," Tea said. Tears welled up. "It was mine, all mine," Tea said sadly. Kikyo pouted her face and stroked her face.

                "What happened," Kikyo asked.

                "Kaiba lied to me, he said he wasn't cutting himself and he was," Tea scolded. Kikyo wrapped a blanket over Tea's shoulder as Tea put her knees to her chest.

                "Then it wasn't your fault," Kikyo reassured.

                "Yea it was," Tea wiped her tears as she calmed down, "That day I was talking to Yami and after he talked me into talking to Kaiba again, I gave him a kiss on the cheek to thank him and Kaiba saw me," Tea talked on. Kikyo quickly took her hands off of Tea. She looked down, but then quickly smiled.

                "You ummm…kissed him?" Kikyo nervously. She bit her lip as she fumbled with her hands. Tea looked up and realized. Her eyes widen as she waved her arms in protests.

                "N-nononononono…it was innocent….friends and friends, that's all," Tea rubbed Kikyo's shoulder. Kikyo smiled and pulled her hair back.  Tea looked at her and raised her eyebrow, "Do you like him or something," Tea said. Kikyo looked up and blushed for the slightest second. She nodded her head slowly. Tea smiled timidly. "That's cute…can I call him and tell him?" Tea asked. She reached for the phone until Kikyo grabbed it and put it back down. She was blushing madly.

                "Don't," Kikyo smiled and cocked her head to the right, "I don't even know what he'll say…he probably likes someone else," Kikyo smiled timidly. Tea shook her head and laughed for the first time in a long period.

                "Like who?…me? yea right," Tea joked, "Trust me Kikyo. I really don't think Yami likes anyone…you and I both know it…he always smiles really big whenever he sees you and he like glances at you like a million times in one class period…" Tea smiled. Kikyo smiled as her eyes widened.

                "He does?" Kikyo smiled. She shook slowly. "No he doesn't…besides…this isn't about Yami…you have to call Kaiba," Kikyo said seriously. Tea's smile turned into a frown. She looked away and lied down on her bed. She looked at Kikyo who was looking at her curiously. 

                "He'll just hang up," Tea said blankly, "He'd done it once." Tears welled up again and came out slowly. "I wouldn't blame him," Tea burst into tears, but Kikyo gently guided her into sitting position. She forced Tea to look out her in the face with her hands. 

"Look at me," Kikyo said firmly, "I've seen you and Kaiba. And even for the few days I've been here you guys been unserperatable. I might be wrong…but I don't think I am…If you really like him, you would at least make the effort to putting back your relationship with him…so I'm asking you…Do you really like him?" Kikyo said firmly. Tea looked to the side with no response. "Well," Kikyo asked again. Tea slowly set her eyes on Kikyo's and nodded. Kikyo picked up the phone and handed it to Tea.  "Then make the effort." Tea got the phone and dialed Kaiba's number. The phone rang continuously.

                "Hello?" a voice spoke.

                "Kaiba?" Tea asked nervously.

                "No, this is Mokuba…ummm…who is this?"

                "Oh, Tea," Tea looked down. "Have you seen Kaiba?"

                "Hey Tea. Kaiba just shut the door like a second ago…let me go outside to see if he's there,"

                "Uh, okay thanks," 

                "No prob," Tea waited for a second while she heard a door opening and closin    "Mokuba?"

                "Yea?"

                "Do you have anything?"

                "Nope, can't find my brother anywhere…he's like superman," Mokuba giggled. 

                "Okay, well I'll talk later, bye," Tea said slowly.

                "Bye," Click. Tea slowly put the phone back. She looked at Kikyo and shook her head.

                "He's not there." Tea said slowly. Kikyo looked on with sympathy. Tears streamed down silently, but Tea quickly wiped them away and looked straight into Kikyo's eyes. "Have you ever gotten that gut feeling inside you…like there's a hallow space inside you and you can never get rid of it…and you can't stop, because you've gone to far," Kikyo nodded.

                "Yea sometimes…why?" Kikyo asked in curiousity. She cocked her head to  the right and looked at Tea who slowly inched her way up to Kikyo's lap so she could rest her head on it. Kikyo waited. "Tea? Why did you ask?" Tea continued lying her head on Kikyo's lap as tears streamed down. "Tea?"

                "I feel it now…and I don't like it," Tea burst into tears again, "I don't like it at all! Kikyo, I can't stand feeling like this! Make it stop, just please make it stop," Tea pleaded. Her face started getting red as the tears gently caressed her cheek. Tea clenched the blanket under her as Kikyo ran her one of her hand through Tea's brunet hair. Kikyo continued looking at the young teen sobbing endlessly, not knowing what else to do, but to just comfort Tea as best as she could.

                "Shhhh, shhh," Kikyo whispered soothingly, "Don't cry Tea, don't cry," Tea refused to listen and still continued. Kikyo dropped one tear of sympathy, but quickly wiped it off. Instead, it welled up in her eyes as she tried to keep them in.

                "I can't stop, please just make it stop," she said in between hiccups. She stopped crying and just lied there, not saying a word. And then one faint whisper came out, "Please just make it stop,"

---------------------------------------------------------

Turtle Shop

--------------------------------------------------------

                "Thanks for shopping at the Turtle Shop," Yami tried to force a smile. The costomers nodded and went out of the door. Yami waited for them to leave before bringing out a sigh and turning one of the shelves to rearrange them. He turned around only to see Kaiba in front of him. Yami gave out a worried look as he stared at Kaiba glaring at him. 

                "Kaiba, what a su-," Yami began, but Kaiba took him by the collar and banged his back on the wall. Yami fell to the floor. Yami immediately stood up and held a hand up toward Kaiba. "Kaiba, stop," Yami said, trying to catch his breath, "This isn't the time…I have costomers." Kaiba looked outside and saw a group of kids coming toward the door. Kaiba Immediately walked toward the door, locked it, and switched the sign from open to closed. Kaiba watched as the kids looked at the sign and went to the store across the street. He turned around to face Yami.

                "Now you don't," Kaiba scowled. Yami backed away.

                "Kaiba, lets handle this like men," Yami opened a door behind the counter of the register and nodded his head inside. Kaiba reluctantly followed him up the stairs and into a room. Yami sat down on one of the chairs in his room. He slid one of the other chairs toward Kaiba. Kaiba looked at it for a minute and sat down. For a while they stood in silence until Yami spoke.

                "It was one innocent kiss, Kaiba. That's the,-" Yami began.

                "truth?"Kaiba answered for him, "Don't give me that crap, Yami. For all I'm concerned of, you're lying," Yami  looked up and stared at him straight in the eye.

                "It's not a lie and it's definitely not crap," Yami looked at Kaiba and stared at him. Kaiba looked away. "It was a kiss on the cheek…innocent," 

                "If you hurt her, I promise I will break you in half," kaiba threatened. Yami stared at him in disbelief.

                "What is your problem!" Yami exclaimed, "What in your right mind think that we're going out? None the less, make you think I'll break her heart," Yami looked to the side.

                "You like her, don't you," Kaiba started, "I can see it," Yami took a can of soda and held it.

                "Well…yea I do," Yami said blankly. 

                "Then don't tell me that it was just some innocent kiss," Kaiba started.

                "You shouldn't be worried Kaiba," Yami exclaimed, "The only reason you saw us there together was because of you."

                "What are you talking about," Kaiba asked.

                "Tea was walking outside of Domino, looking like crap. I just happened to be there because I was giving Kikyo a tour. I ran up to her and asked what happened. And you know what she said Kaiba? Do you know what she said? She said you lied to her. That you were cutting yourself and you didn't even bother telling her."

                "And let her worry about me?" Kaiba exclaimed. He waved his arms and slowly put them back down.

                "She already was worrying about you even before that," Yami said, "She started caring about you from day 1."

                "Yea…that's why she packed her things and left." Kaiba scowled. He looked to the side in disappointment.

                "Call her," Yami looked down. Kaiba stared at him in disbelief. 

                "Why are you telling me this? It thought you-," 

                "Liked her? You thought I liked Tea? Yea I do," Yami said, "I would have gone after her if it weren't for my conscious nagging at me every time I think about it…so call her…or I will, and I won't regret a thing if I do," Yami said. He held the phone in his hand. Kaiba got up from his chair and took it. Kaiba dialed her phone number and waited as it rang endlessly. Finally, someone picked it up.

                "Hello?" a feminine voice appeared.

                "Hello? Ummmm…is this Tea?" Kaiba said nervously. He sat back down as Yami watched.

                "Ummm, she's in the shower right now," the voice appeared again, "May I ask who's speaking?"

                "This is Kaiba," He heard a gasp and a repetition of knocks on the door.

                " This is Kikyo. Oh my, if only you called 3 minutes ago. She locked the door to the bathroom and I think she can't hear me knocking on the door…I'm  so very sorry. I'll make sure to call you back."

                "That won't be necessary," Kaiba answered, "Good day, bye,"

                "Wait but-," click. Kaiba hung up. Yami looked up and stared at him.

                "So?"

                "She's in the shower,"

                "Who told you that?" Yami asked.

                "This girl, I don't know," Kaiba handed Yami the phone. Kaiba sat back down, hunched over and covered his face with his hands. Yami looked at the brunet boy. He leaned back and stared at Kaiba for a while.

                "Sometimes I envy you kaiba," Yami said. Kaiba looked up and raised an eyebrow. "And not because of your money, or your mansion, or your cars or life,"

                "Then of what? Kaiba said.

                "Because you have her. Have her thinking of you, caring for you, liking you," Yami looked at the window and then looked at him. "You have the perfect girl and you failed to recognize it."

                "I didn't fail to recognize that. I just lost it," Kaiba looked at him.

                "And that's another thing why I envy you," yami started, "You don't have her, but in some way…you do…because she wants you to…you lose her, and she comes back," Yami looked away, but then looked up to stare at Kaiba again. "But then there are times when I think I SHOULDN'T envy you because you have her...times when I think** I** have the better deal. Because she follows you around like a love sick puppy dog, clings on to you with that sweet aroma, sticks up for you…even when it comes to the point where its so unbearably annoying, fe-feeling her around you everywhere you go," Yami stopped and slapped his hands and smiled at Kaiba. "Nope…you got the better deal, I should envy you,"

                Kaiba sighed and said sarcastically, "Yea…I'm the better man," Kaiba looked up to the ceiling, "Yea…right," He walked out of the door and out the store and kept on walking.

Ichigo- yes yes I know…short chippie…

Seto- but we promise that the next chippie will be longer and you guys will like it!!!

Bakura- yes yes, indeed you will

Ichigo- keep on reviewing guys!!!!! ^_^ PLEASE DO!!!!

Bakura- yes yes, indeed do

Kaiba-  Bakura…shut up…

Bakura- TIS NOT I!!!!!!!!!! I AM YAMI BAKURA!!!!!

Ichigo and Kaiba- *GASP* what evil shall you put upon us?!?!

Yami Bakura-….I don't know….*plays with toy trucks*

Ice cream machine- *comes in with music*

Yami Bakura- *drops toys* ICE CWEAM!!!!!!! ^_^

Ice Cream man – that's 1.50 young mister

Yami Bakura- WHAT!!!!! *grabs ice cream man's colar* GIVE ME THE ICE CREAM NOW OLD MAN!!!!

Ice Cream- shoves all the ice cream into Yami Bakura's hand

Yami Bakura- *puppy dog eyes* thanks!!!!


	13. Hope For You

Ichigo- thank you readers for the reviews! ahhh…the joy of reading reviews! … *especially when you're drinking dr. pepper…buh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh buh, the joy of dr. pepper!

Kaiba- -_- for the last time…it's the joy of pepsi

Ichigo- o-o . yuck!

Bakura- you don't like pepsi?

Ichigo-…no..

Kaiba- then why did you make that face and say yuck

Ichigo- because I like doing that…DUH!!!!!!

Bakura and Kaiba- *sigh*

Ichigo- 0.0 don't sigh me!

Bakura- we weren't sighing you

Ichigo- yes you  were!

Kaiba- *sigh*

Ichigo- *points* there! There you go again!

Bakura- lets just start the chippie

Ichigo- ah yes, the chippie! KAIBA!!!! DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!!

Kaiba- why me!

Ichigo- because you want to…

Kaiba- no I-

Ichigo- YES YOU DO! SO DO IT

Kaiba- -_- *looks at poster Bakura is holding and reads from it* Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to Ichigo, nor the characters or duel monsters and anything associated with Yu-Gi-Oh for that matter…so…so it is my proud…what? Bakura I can't read your handwriting!

Bakura- OMG! Anybody can read my handwriting! *looks at poster* look…it says here so, it is my proud…uh…I can't read it

Ichigo- *sigh* so, it is my proud duty to introduce the 13th chapter of Melting A Heart of Ice…THERE! IS THAT SO HARD

Bakura and Kaiba- *looks at each other* well…it kinda is…..*scratches head

Chapter 13- Hope For You

------------------------------------------------

Kaiba's POV

------------------------------------------------

                I locked my door that Sunday night after speaking to Yami. Something hit me when I got out of the Turtle Shop. I didn't realize that until now. I kept on thinking. _"She already was worrying about you even before that…She started caring about you from day 1."_

I shook my head, getting rid of all my memories of my in counter with Yami, but it just didn't work. Everything Yami said to me just kept coming back. Like it was stuck and pasted to my head with glue. _"Sometimes I envy you kaiba,…And not because of your money, or your mansion, or your cars or life, "Because you have her. Have her thinking of you, caring for you, liking you. You have the perfect girl and you failed to recognize it."_

I shook my head. Yami was wrong about that. I recognized it alright. I recognized that she was perfect, that she was always there. "_And that's another thing why I envy you…You don't have her, but in some way…you do…because she wants you to…you lose her, and she comes back," _I miss Tea so much. I had the opportunity and I ruined it. I ruin everything_.  "But then there are times when I think I SHOULDN'T envy you because you have her….times when I think** I** have the better deal. Because she follows you around like a love sick puppy dog, clings on to you with that sweet aroma, sticks up for you…even when it comes to the point where its so unbearably annoying, fe-feeling her around you everywhere you go…Nope…you got the better deal, I should envy you,"_ Yeah right…Yami should envy me. After all I did, Yami should be spitting in my face…because I deserved it. I deserved all the suffering in the world. I'm not the better guy. I never was. No one should envy me. I'm below dirt, below those piles of rocks that signify my parents in that stupid graveyard. Everything was by luck. My mansion, my life, my fortune was by luck and luck only. I'm no better than the other people here. Probably, I am worst than the people here. Yeah I'm the better guy alright. I'm the better guy who got this multimillion company just by winning some lousy chess game by an idiotic CEO who got no brains of his own. I'm the better guy who made his parents die in the car wreck. I was the better guy who beat Joey up for saying that I should follow my parents and rot to death even though he was right. Joey was right of course. I should rot. I should become like the rocks. 

It's funny though. I could sit here, just like Gazaburo. I could just sit here in my mansion worth millions, thinking how successful I have been. How I have made it through this far. I could brag all I want, just like Gazaburo, about my worthiness and how everyone should respect me. I could sit up here in this building thinking that I own this, that I deserved this,  that I deserved to be happy. But the problem is…I'm not Gazaburo. And I'm praying that I will never be like him at all. Of course, Lord knows I'm beginning too. And that's the funny part…I have everything that I needed. A good home for me and Mokuba, more than enough money to take care of us both, a good company to hold as our own. But with all of that in mind, I was never happy with my life. I had everything I needed, but I was never happy. I see everyone else. Husbands who work for minimum wage. Wives running here and there, shopping for food for their children, taking care of them, and then having to go to work. I see them in a hurry trying to get through just a month without billing problems. But after all their work, shouldn't they be sad? Shouldn't they be exhausted. No, they aren't. They're happy for their average home, average car, average everything. They're happy. And here I am, having everything everyone wanted, and I'm not happy. Isn't that ironic? Life is ironic sometimes. Maybe all the time. 

So what's the point of living if you're not happy? What's the point of living when you to live for? Nothing. That's the answer. 

Tea, the first one I ever let my guard down in a long time. She was gone twice as fast as the time my parents left me. I let myself fall for her and now looked at what happened. This always happened. And I ask myself. If I know it was going to happen, then why didn't I refuse? Why didn't I say no and not let my guard down? I knew the answer, but I just didn't want to admit it. I knew why I let my guard down. I wanted to be happy. I didn't care if that happiness was only for a second. Mokuba gave me happiness too, but whenever I see him, I just can't get rid of mom and dad's picture in my mind. I wanted happiness without pain mixed up together. And Tea was that happiness. That's why I let my guard down. I had everything I ever needed, but I never had anything I ever wanted. Ad now I'm a wreck again. I'm not happy. And there was no point on living. I ran down stairs to the kitchen picking up a knife. I was heading straight back to my room when I heard a voice.

                "Where ya going with that knife Seto?" Mokuba asked. I was so involved with my thoughts to even notice Mokuba sitting on a chair next to the table eating some ice cream. I panicked. I looked around nervously and then quickly took an apple from the table. I smiled at him while showing the apple.

                "Just hungry for some fruit," I said. I smiled and waited until he smiled so that he wouldn't get suspicious. Then I ran upstairs, locked my door, and gripped the knife that was in my hand. I looked at the green apple that was in my other hand. I threw it on my bed as I guided myself to the restroom. I looked into the mirror that held that familiar face. My face. The same scowling face everyone knew and hated. The same face everyone recognized as the Seto Kaiba. I looked at myself, unconsciously twirling the knife of the table. Faster and faster until it went out of control and slipped through my hand, flying onto the floor. I looked up from the mirror and looked at the knife lying on the floor. I felt a little pain coming from my hand. I raised it up and sure enough, there was a cut on the palm of my hand.  Now the pain began to hurt a lot as the blood gushed out of the deep and long cut.  I held my risk while looking for some clothe to wrap my hand in. After that, I took the knife in my hand as I walked to my bed to sit down. I looked at my hand covered with a white cotton cloth that I took from the first aid kit. The cloth was already soaking with blood. I went to get a bundle of first aid kit wrappings. I unwrapped the bloody cloth and looked at my red, swollen hand. I laughed it off. After doing this a million times before, the pain just became natural and I didn't mind it unlike the first time. I've gotten used to it and not to mention addictive. Pain seemed to be my only friend because pain was always there my whole life. I wrapped my hand, this time, with 5 times the amount used the first time. It seemed to be working. I sat back down and realized how relieved I felt when I felt that pain in my hand. It seemed to erase all the problems I had in the world. Slowly, I could feel, that kind of feeling was fading away and soon I was left with memories again. I grabbed the knife while taking off my coat.

----------------------------------

End of Kaiba's POV

--------------------------------

Kaiba gripped the handle of the knife firmly. Everyone in the world hated him. So why not give them the satisfactory and help get rid of one idiot. It's not like he had a choice. He was checkmated. Kaiba sliced his arm once.   He can't do anything to change what he did and the world took that advantage and turned that against him. He sliced his other arm again. Everyone didn't know him. Everyone didn't even care to anyway. 3 more slash across both arms. They thought big old Seto Kaiba is wealthy with his stupid little company. He's just the same as the rest of those other rich kids who go around telling the world who they are. Kaiba cut both of his arms each 5 times. The blood gushed out like a river. Kaiba didn't care. No body cared. He went to the balcony and began slicing his arm again. He laughed and looked up to the sky mixing up with blue and black.

"LIFE IS IRONIC, HOPE!" Kaiba yelled too the sky, kind of expecting the angel to come out of nowhere, but she didn't. "Is this what you wanted Hope! I let down my guard, just like you said…is this supposed to happen! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED!" Kaiba screamed. He sliced his arms continually. Every now and then he would look up and scream.

"I trusted you Hope! I TRUSTED YOU!!! Just like I trusted my parents, Gazaburo, and Tea! And you know  what you did, Hope? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!! YOU LEFT ME ALONE TO SUFFER! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM!!!!" Kaiba yelled while slicing his arms. There were cuts and patterns on Kaiba's arms, all of them gushing out more and more blood. Tears welled up, but didn't come out. Kaiba shakily drew one more slice on his hand before letting go of the knife. The knife fell to the floor, covered with blood. He held his arms to the sky. 

"Can you read my heart now, Hope? What does it say!!!!!! I'M ACCEPTING REALITY NOW!!!" Kaiba yelled. The snowflakes drizzled continuously. "I'M ACCEPTING REALITY FOR WHAT IT REALLY IS!!! And you know  what it really is, Hope? Reality is a bunch of lies and deceits that no one can handle until they rot in the dirt! The reality is that no one likes me and no one will ever like me! I LET DOWN MY GUARD AND LOOK AT WHAT IT BROUGHT ME TO!!!! REALITY IS NOTHING BUT A FULL LOAD LIES!!" Kaiba fell to his knees, shaking continuously. His whole arm was covered with blood. 

"Why can't anyone like me?" he whispered.

Kaiba slowly walked to his bed, wearing new clothes. He stiffly laid on his back. After all that cutting, every movement hurt. Kaiba stood awake for hours. Then he slowly drifted off to sleep

------------------------------------------

                Kaiba slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the dark space. Where was he? He looked down and realized that he was floating in mid air. He looked around, but all he could see was a deep void of darkness with stars twinkling endlessly. There were no walls or floors, or doors. Just darkness and light.  Kaiba looked around and panicked. He stopped as he glanced at a little kid, floating too, sitting Indian style playing with two red trucks. The kid, about 4 or 5 years old, looked familiar. He floated up toward the little kid and knelt on one knee to see his face. The boy's head was looking down making looking at him impossible.

                "Hello," Kaiba said kindly to get the boy's attention. The child looked up and smiled at Kaiba. Kaiba's eyes widen and touched the boy's cheek. That child was him when he was young. Kaiba, still shocked, let go of his hand and just stared at the little boy.

                "Hi," the little boy replied, happily as ever. "I'm Seto Simono. What's your name?" The boy asked. He cocked his head to the right and smiled at the shocked child.

                "I-I'm Seto Simo-…Kaiba…I'm Seto Kaiba," Kaiba corrected himself.  The little those brunet laughed and looked at Kaiba with those sparkling sapphire eyes.

                "We have the same first name," Seto giggled, "You look like me too," he giggled again. Kaiba just knelt there, too shocked t say anything. He then looked at the red toy trucks. His eyes welled up, but he quickly shook his head. The little one cocked his head in curiosity.

                "You like the trucks!" the child said in triumph. He raised his arms in celebration, "Yay! I knew everyone would like it. It's a birthday present to Mokuba when he's-,"

                "Born," Kaiba whispered. Kaiba remembered the red toy trucks. He was supposed to give them to Mokuba, but he forgot to after the car accident with his mom and dad. They had left Mokuba with the babysitter and Kaiba and his mom and dad went to the to some store. Kaiba shook his head and stared at the little boy.

                "Why are you here," Kaiba asked. The boy looked up from playing and shrugged.

                "He was always there, Kaiba," a new voice appeared behind him. Kaiba froze and shut his eyes. He knew who was behind him. He just didn't want to be right. He turned around and sure enough, the angel was right behind him, staring continuously. Kaiba turned around again, but the little boy was no where to be seen. 

                "What do you mean," Kaiba scowled. The angel flied toward Kaiba who immediately stepped back.

                "Kaiba, the little child was always there…in you," Hope answered. Kaiba shook his head and paced around.

                "Nononononnonono…do not tell me all these emotional crap anymore. I heard enough of it," Kaiba continued shaking his head. Hope just smiled.

                "Well it's true, Kaiba. No matter how hard you deny it. You know that you always wanted to be happy. Just like you were when you were young. You always wanted to be the happy, joyful little Seto Simono that you used to be. "

                "I am not Seto Simono anymore. I am Seto Kaiba. Get that straight. Seto Kaiba," Kaiba corrected. He paced around faster. "I don't want to talk. So just get your lesson done and let me be."

                "It' not that easy Kaiba," the angel said firmly. Kaiba smiled and slapped his hands to his sides.

                "Everything is not easy," Kaiba said, "Everything just has to be difficult…the way nature intended it to be," Well you know what? I hate that. I hate nature, I hate this stupid dream, I hate this world, I hate everyone, I hate myself. And you know what? The thing I wanted most was solitude. That's all I wanted. But then you just had to go up here in my life and bring me this "Choose life or death" situation where everything causes everything. I hate that the most. Why can't you all just leave me alone!" Kaiba yelled. He stared at the angel who just looked away.

                "Because believe it or not Kaiba…there's some of us who care," Hope responded.

                "That there is a load of crap," Kaiba began his temper tantrum. "That there is a lie. My parents said that they'll always be there…and you know what? You know where they are? They're not here…and you know why, Hope? Because they lied. Gazaburo said he'll give me a good home and treat me right…well what's this?" Kaiba showed a huge scar on t palm of his hand. "What do you see here, Hope? A scar…and you know why there is a scar there?…because he lied. Tea said that she cared for me and that she'll always be there…where is she now? I know, probably making out with Yami in her house. So don't tell me there are people here who care. Because the truth is…no one cares…the reality is that no one will ever like me because reality is just a full load of-,"

                "Lies and deceits?" the angel asked. Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks. Hope shook her forehead slowly. "You thought I didn't hear you down there in the balcony huh? But I did. I heard your cry. I saw your heart. Your heart, Seto SIMONO, that little child in you wants to be happy. And since you aren't, you think that is no point of living." Kaiba looked at her and nodded. Hope frowned and looked at him. "Then you're wrong Seto Kaiba…there's hope,"

                "See my heart…there's no hope. Heck there's no hope in the world," Kaiba shook his head. Hope's face turned red as she swooped down to grab Kaiba's jaw. 

                "Look at me," Hope said firmly, "Every tomorrow, every light in the dark, every beat in that little heart of yours is hope…so don't tell me the isn't any kind of hope in this sinful world. Just because you haven't found your reason to live, doesn't mean other people don't" Kaiba shook his head out of her grasp and looked at her.

                "AND THAT'S IT!!!" Kaiba looked at her, "No matter how hard I try, Life is always ironic. You have everything and you're not happy. They have nothing and they couldn't be any happier."

                "Because they hope for the better, unlike you Seto Kaiba," Hope scowled.

                "I don't need hope," Kaiba said slowly, "I don't even know what it is. So will you just shut it already and let me be. What can't you leave me alone in my misery?"

                "Continue these foolish ways Seto Kaiba, and you might just get what you wish," the stated.

                "What do you mean," Kaiba asked in curiosity. The angel turned around and started walking. Suddenly, a huge light appeared to where the angel was walking. "What do you mean!" Kaiba yelled. The angel stopped and turned her head slightly and looked the floor. She turned her whole body around and ran up to Kaiba. There, she whispered in her ear.

                "If you continue hurting yourself, sooner or later you'll be hurting those that care…if you haven't hurt them already," she whispered gently. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

                "What do you mean? I still don't get it," Kaiba said. He shook his head continually. The angel just shook her head as she looked down. The angel was trembling as she continued glowing in all her beauty. Light surrounded her. It was as white as the dress that she was wearing. She looked up with her sparkling eyes, blue as the ocean waves. She looked at him and bit her lip as she looked on with sorrowful eyes. Kaiba could tell a tear had dropped from her eyes.

                "The council, the council has been watching you Seto Kaiba," Hope trembled. "All of us agreed. You've suffered enough. We wanted to end your misery right then," the angel eyes welled up, but the tears didn't come out. "But we can not choose your destiny. We can't choose your fate. You can though," Kaiba s stepped back.

                "And what am I suppose to do," Kaiba looked at her, but when she saw him staring, she looked to the side.

                "We wanted you to choose life or death," the angel said softly, "we're giving you time to think about it, Kaiba. Until the fourth Thursday of December," Kaiba looked confused, but then his eyes widen.

                "B-but that's…Christmas," Kaiba exclaimed. "Christmas is only 4 weeks away. I can't make that big of a decision in 4 weeks," He began to pace around the dark space. The angel looked up slowly.

                "You made up that decision in an hour that day with Tea…up in the balcony," the angel shook her head. "You l have 4 weeks Seto Kaiba. Thursday, the 25th of December at 9:00 pm, you will meet me in the park with your decision," The angel turned to leave, but she stopped and turned around to look at Kaiba, who was still trying to get things straight. Kaiba looked at the angel as the angel, not much older than Kaiba, just looked at him. 

"What if I don't come that night," Kaiba asked. He dug his hands into his pockets.  The angel shook her head and looked at Kaiba.

"It's not a question…you WILL go to the park," Hope said. Her eyes filled with pain, "Please Kaiba…find you reason to live…so many people are going to be affected by your decision that night, so many lives including yours will change in  a split second…I plead you to choose the right one," The angel turned around with sadden eyes and looked at the white sparkling light that suddenly turned into a portal or vortex of light. Hope took one step into the vortex before she turned her head toward Kaiba who stood bewildered.

"Denying will only bury that little white rim around your heart of darkness deeper into the black pool of misery and pain. That light surrounding your heart of deceit and lies is the only thing keeping us from losing you, Kaiba. Without that little light standing out in that great big darkness, there wouldn't be hope for you, Kaiba. That light in you is hope. Please Kaiba, keep that Hope alive," And with that statement, the angel stepped into the vortex as the vortex snapped shut, leaving only light particles floating in the air. Kaiba stood there in the darkness, with only little light brightening the place.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  Hello! And good morning! You're listening to 104 KRBE! Houston's Number 1 Hit Music station!" Kaiba groggily sat up and press the sleep button on his alarm clock. He tried to wipe the sleep fro his eyes but as soon as his arm rose up, he felt a burst of pain. He looked at both of his arms and could see red stains sinking into the clothing. The only thing he could do to not feel a burst of pain again is to not move his arms.

He walked very stiffly while walking through the hallways of school. He caught a glimpse of Tea at the other side of the hallway. He sighed and continued walking. Tea too saw Kaiba and saw how he flinched every time he got bumped into. Tea thought of coming to him, but decided not to. She went to 1st period where she saw Kaiba sitting in his usual spot. She turned to her desk with the group already there.

"Class, can anybody tell what kind of postulates and theorems make a cone a cone?" Everyone in class raised their hand except for Kaiba. Tea looked at Kaiba in confusion. Kaiba should know that question. She continued staring at Kaiba who just looked around the class. Some kid tapped his shoulder, and even Tea could see that Kaiba flinched and inched back a bit. Tea bit her lip and turned her head toward the teacher while still raising her hand.

Kaiba didn't act much different in the cafeteria than in the classroom. Tea noticed that he was distancing himself more than usual today and always flinched whenever somebody accidentally touched him. Tea just continued talking to her friends while she also had her eye on Kaiba who sometimes glared at Yami.

"So Kikyo, how was your weekend," Joey asked while eating his pudding. Tristan shook his head and laughed.

"Joey, stop hitting on her," everyone laughed. Kikyo almost spilled her soda on the table.

"It wasn't like I was going to buy her some roses and go to her front door and ask her out on a romantic dinner at my house with pizza and candy bars as my spectacular dinner, Mr. Romantic Wanna-be," Joey said after taking a bite of his sandwich. Tea looked at Tristan like something amazing happened.

"Ooooo la la, Mr. Romantic. What's next on your journey to actually not getting dumped," Tea said. Everyone laughed. 

"I'm very flattered guys," Kikyo nodded, but then slapped both of her hands to her knees, "But me and Coach Thomas are already happy!" Everyone laughed again.  Joey laughed and shook his head.

"Well, anyway, what did you do last week. Sorry that the gang didn't come and hang. Me and Tris here had some matters to do," Joey said, nodding his head. Yami nodded his head too.

"Ah yes, I remember that you had an important date with the cake in your fridge. By the way, how's your relationship with it?" Yami said curiously. Everyone laughed. Joey pulled out a ziplock bag with a piece of cake in it. Joey opened it and took his fork to take a piece of it. Then he took it in his mouth and ate it.

"It's doing great as you can see. She fills my every need," Joey continued eating as the everyone laughed again. Joey swallowed and said, "So Kikyo, what did you do,"

"Ummm, Saturday Yami gave me a tour around Domi-," Joey choked on his food and Tristan was jumping up and down.

"Hahahaha," Joey laughed, "you and Yami! Oh my goodness! Go Yami," Joey laughed. Yami blushed slightly but shook his head immediately.

"I just gave her a tour," Yami said.  

"Okay, what ever Yami. Whatever you say," Tristan nodded his head. "Now go ahead Kikyo, what else happened after your romantic tour of the city," Kikyo shook her head and laughed.

"It was just a tour. Anyway, on Sunday I went to Tea's since she had some Kaiba problems," Tea looked down, but then forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah I heard," Tristan scowled, "That Kaiba's something." Tea shook her head.

"Don't get any ideas Tristan, Joey," Tea said, "Besides, he's the one not talking to me."

                "But I thought he lied to you?" Joey asked.

                "Well…that's not all…after I left…ummm, I saw Yami and we talked and he told me to go back to Kaiba, so to thank Yami, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I notice Kaiba looking at me. I realized he saw the whole thing and got the wrong idea," Tea explained. Joey hollered and grabbed onto Tristan's shirt that too was too surprised.

                "Whoa Yami!! You got 2 girls now!! Hahaha, how do you do it Yami?" Joey laughed on with Tristan. Yami tried to calm them down and tried to explain. During the whole commotion, Kikyo and Tea was talking.

                "Don't worry about it Tea," Kikyo said.

                "I'm worried about him. Whenever someone touched him, he would flinch," Tea bit her lip.

                "I'm sure it's nothing," Kikyo said.

                "I'm going to find out…should I?" Tea asked, "Naw, I shouldn't even worry about that...or should I," 

                "I really don't know," Kikyo said. Her eyes widen and she quickly unzips her bag. She pulled out the same wrapped gift that she held the day she went to Tea's house. "Before I forget again…here, it's for you," Tea looked at her and thanked her with a hug. Tea unwrapped it, out came a small-glassed shaped dove, small enough to fit in your hand. Tea looked at it in awe. She thanked her again.

                "Thank you so much, Kikyo," Tea said. Kikyo nodded.

                "The dove means hope," Kikyo said, "So I gave it to you to tell you to never give up," Kikyo smiled. Tea hugged her again before talking to the group again.

--------------------------------------------------------

                The doorbell rang once at the Kaiba house that following afternoon. Mokuba came running down the stairs wearing his binoculars. He opened the door to reveal Tea. Tea looked at Mokuba and smiled.

                "Hey Mokuba," Tea said cheerfully. Mokuba's smile turned into a frown.

                "Why are you here," Mokuba said softly, not quite mad, but sad.  Tea felt like she wasn't welcomed, but she continued.

                "Is Kaiba there," Tea said cheerfully. Mokuba just stared at her, standing in the middle of the door so that it made it impossible for Tea to come in.

                "Yea," Mokuba said blankly.

                "Well, can I talk to him," Tea said cheerfully. Mokuba sighed and began closing the door.

                "He's busy, Tea. Come back sometime later," Mokuba said. "When you're not cheating on someone," he muttered to himself. Tea heard him as he closed the door shut. Tea rang the doorbell again. Mokuba answered the door.

                "Yes?" Mokuba said, kind of irritated.

                "Can I please see him," Tea said. Mokuba sighed and opened the door wider to let Tea in.

                "He's in his office," Mokuba hesitated. Tea thanked him and then walked her way toward Kaiba's office. She opened the door slowly and peeked in. Kaiba was there alright. Typing endlessly, arms not moving at all except for his hands. She opened the door wider until it squeaked. She stopped dead in her track. She looked up and Kaiba was still staring at his computer screen, typing away. She opened the door wider, but then it squeaked louder. Kaiba stopped typing, but he still starred at the screen.

                "Mokuba?" Kaiba asked. There was a moment of silence before he started typing again.  Tea made her way into the office and bit her lip.

                "Hi," Tea said timidly. Kaiba stopped typing. He sighed and paused.  

                "Get out," Kaiba said in his usual cold voice. "If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to throw you out," Kaiba started typing as he waited for Tea to go. Tea didn't move an inch.  Kaiba stopped typing again and closed his eyes while sighing. He then started typing again. "The door is right behind you just in case you got lost in your way out of my office," Kaiba said, still looking straight at the computer screen. 

                "I know where the door is Kaiba," Tea said.

                "Then why won't you do both of us a favor and get out," Kaiba said rudely. Tea looked like she just got slapped. She walked down and took a chair in front of the desk where Kaiba was working and set it beside Kaiba. She sat down.

                "I'm sorry, Kaiba," Tea said. "It was a kiss on the chee-"

                "Get out please…I'm not this nice to people so I'm actually doing you a favor," Kaiba said blankly while typing away. Tea grabbed onto Kaiba's arm, which made Kaiba flinch and stop typing. Tea looked confusingly at Kaiba.

                "Please get your hands off me," Kaiba said quite pathetically, trying to hide the pain Tea was making by holding his arm really firmly. After a night of cutting, the least that he wanted was someone pulling his arm out.  Tea looked on as she studied Kaiba's face. She held his arm firmer and saw him grimace in pain. 

                "Please Kaiba, please listen to me," Tea said again.

                "Please let go of me," Kaiba said again. Tea looked at him. She felt something damp on her hands. She let go of his arms and looked at her hands curiously. She vaguely saw a red pigment on her hand. She looked at Kaiba's blue long sleeve. She saw little red dots on it. She took Kaiba's arm and rolled up Kaiba's sleeve.

                "What do you think you're doing!" Kaiba exclaimed. Tea just continued rolling his sleeve to reveal dozens of cuts and scars. Tea's eyes widen in horror.

                "KAIBA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!" Tea screamed. Kaiba rolled down his sleeve and looked at Tea like she was crazy.

                "I didn't do anything. What are you, my mom?" Kaiba said. He continued typing. Tea took his arm again and rolled the sleeve.

                "What do you calls these, Kaiba" Tea demanded. Kaiba sighed and turned his head toward hers.

                "They're called cuts, Tea" Kaiba said to Tea like she was a little child. "You know what they are now don't you?" Kaiba rolled his eyes and stared at the screen.

                "Oh now you're acting like a jerk than a suicidal maniac," Tea said.

                "Atleast I'm a jerk telling you the truth," Kaiba said while typing and staring at the computer screen.

                "How about not being a jerk and telling me the truth only?" Tea asked.

                "That's like asking a pig to become a dog, Tea," Kaiba said, "You can't change who I am," Kaiba said. He looked at the darkening sky and then at the clock that read 7:05. "You can't change a pig, and you can't change me,"

                "And what exactly are you Kaiba," Tea scowled.

                "A business man who wants this girl name Tea to get out of his office and leave him alone so he can get through with all his work," Kaiba said blankly. Tea got up suddenly snapped his laptop closed. Kaiba looked at his laptop and then at Tea.

                "What are you doing!" Kaiba screamed.

                "Why do you act this way," Tea asked.

                "Because it is me," Kaiba said coldly. "You can't do anything about that, so you're wasting your time here. Now let me ask you this…Why did you have to kiss Yami," Kaiba stood up and looked at the window.

                "I told you, Kaiba," Tea said, "I'm sorry. It was innocent. I went to him for talk. That's all. It was a kiss on the cheek. Friends can kiss on the cheek can't they?" Kaiba looked away. "And anyway…why didn't you tell me in the first time that you were cutting yourself."

                "I didn't want to bring you into it," Kaiba said blankly. "It was my problem…not yours," It opened the glass windows and walked into the balcony where it was snowing. Tea stood up from her seat and followed Kaiba.

                "It's a problem for me because I-," 

                "care?" Kaiba finished her sentence, "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, Tea. I would have triple the money I have now " Kaiba put his hands onto the rail and watched the hundreds of snowflakes fall silently.

                "If I had a nickel for every time I meant I cared for someone…I would be as rich as you," Tea looked at him.

                "Why did you have to go and care," Kaiba narrowed his eyes, but kept a steady gaze toward. 

                "I honestly don't know, Kaiba," Tea said. She looked on with Kaiba watching the snowflakes. "I guess it's because I found out how different you were,"

                "I'm not different Tea," Kaiba said, "I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of a multimillion dollar company officially called as Kaiba Corp. I am a business man who has to keep his reputation."

                "And what exactly is your reputation," Tea asked.

                "A hard working business man. I am a valuable person in the making of Kaiba Corp that should be respected among others. Kaiba Corp is one of the leading markets in today's world and all valuable people are entitled to this company namely me. Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corp who never takes no for an answer. I am Seto Kaiba." Seto said promptly. Tea looked at him.

                "You memorized that," she said blankly.

                "It's true though," Kaiba said, "and speaking of never taking no as an answer…get out,"

                "No," Tea said blankly.

                "Get out or I'll throw you out,"

                "No,"

                "I'm warning you…you don't want to see me when I'm mad,"

                "No,"

                "Fine…I'll have to throw you out then," Kaiba walked toward her. Tea just stood there.

                "And how are you supposed to do that when your arms can't even lift pen," Tea said, staring at the sky. Kaiba sighed and ran his hand through his hair in defeat. He hesitated.

                "Do you pity me?" Kaiba said. He was tensing up. He didn't want anybody to pity him just because he was a orphan. Tea just shrugged.

                "No…not really. I was just shocked," Tea said. She knew what he was talking about. " I was shocked and surprised about your parents…when I found out about your cutting herself, I was shocked and hurt," Kaiba turned around to face her.

                "I didn't mean to hurt you," Kaiba said. "I didn't think it would hurt you,"

                "I just thought you didn't care enough to warn me about this, that you were intentionally doing this. Hiding it just to hurt me," Kaiba shook his head and turned around to turned around to his usual position and continued looking at the sky.

                "I was hiding it so I wouldn't hurt you, Tea," Kaiba said.

                "I wish you would stop trying to cut yourself," Tea said blankly. She looked at Kaiba hopefully and turned her head again.

                "I don't know about that, Tea," Kaiba said, "I need help…I admit it…but I don't know how to stop it. Every time something messes up, or whenever I think about something big messing up…I do it…so I can't guarantee that I'll stop Tea." Kaiba said firmly yet very gently, neither sweet nor harsh. Just normal. Tea looked down, but continued watching the sky. The sky was already dark, but twinkling stars helped light up the place. 

                "If you can't guarantee it…then I guess I'll have to live with that…for now," Tea shrugged.                                                

                "Do you like Yami," Kaiba said quickly. Like the whole conversation they had a while ago disappeared. He caught Tea off guard. Tea looked at Kaiba, but Kaiba kept looking at the sky, no expression on his face.

                "Well, of course I like Yami. He's my friend," Tea said. Kaiba shook his head and looked up. Then he turned his head toward Tea and looked her in the eyes. 

                "No, I mean," Kaiba hesitated, "Do you have a thing for him…like a crush," Kaiba said. Tea looked at him and shook her head.

                "He's my friend," Tea said, "Nothing more," Tea smiled sweetly at Kaiba. Kaiba gave a sigh of relief. "Can I ask you a question now, Mr. Seto Kaiba," she asked playfully. Kaiba smiled and looked down and quickly looked up

                "What," Kaiba asked, not getting a clue what was happening. Tea wrapped her hands around her neck.

                "Do you like me," Tea said, "No, not in a friend kind of way. Mr. Kaiba. Do you have a thing for me…like a crush," She smiled so sweetly with her eyes sparkling. Seto smiled and nodded.

                "Yea," Kaiba said while slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, "Now, Ms, Tea Gardener…do you have a certain hmmmm may I say…thang for me…ah yes a thang," Seto said, saying 'thing' quite differently. Tea laughed and looked into his eyes.

                "Yes, Mr. Big time business man," Tea said, "I do have a certain thang for you," Kaiba smiled.

                "Please...call me Seto," Kaiba said. Tea smiled.

                "Alright, Seto," Tea smiled, "How was you day today," She cocked her head and smiled.

                "Well, my day went well. If you don't include all the shoving and hitting of shoulders," Kaiba shrugged. He then looked at Tea, "But then I found this really nice girl by the name of Tea…who I do believe has a certain thang for me," Tea smiled and gave Kaiba a short kiss on the lips. Kaiba and Tea continued holding each other in their arms as they watched the tiny snowflakes…together.

Ichigo- *watery eyes* ahhh!! Happy reunion!!!!!! 

Kaiba- *watching digimon* man…it's a re run

Bakura- *watching digimon too* but this is the episode where Kouwichi sacrifices his life for the digiworld…

Ichigo- Hello!!!! Anybody hear me!!! Didn't you guys read my chippie!!! TEA AND KAIBA GOT TOGETHER AGAIN!!!

Kaiba- *screams* NOOO!!

Ichigo- what? I thought you thought Tea was kind of okay …that's why you let me write a Seto/tea chippie…

Kaiba- nononononono…not that…Lucemon kills Kouwichi!!!! 

Bakura- it's weird…Lucemon looks like and sounds like a girl…but they say Lucemon's a man….that's weird…

Ichigo- DIDN"T YOU GUYS HEAR ME!!!!! THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER!!!

Bakura and Kaiba- SHUT UP!!!!!! We're watching Digimon!!!! 

Ichigo- *drops chippie* wha? Digimon is on? WHY WASN"T I INFORMED!!!

Kaiba and Bakura- we wanted to go through one episode without you crying about how Kouji is always misjudged…

Ichigo- BECAUSE EVERYONE ALWAYS THINKS THAT HE"S MEAN!!! AND HE"S NOT!!!! HE"S LIKE YOU KAIBA!!!!

Kaiba- no…see…my parents actually died….his..well…his parents just got divorced and he thought his mother was dead…see…we're totally different…besides the fact that we're always misjudged…we're totally different…I'm the cooler one…

Kouji- *wacks kaiba* shut up moron…you do better not talking…

Kaiba- shut up boy who needs to cut his hair…

Kouji- shut up!

Kaiba- you shut up!!!

Kouji- you shut up!!

Kaiba- you shut up!!!

Kouji- you shut up!!

Kaiba- you shut up!!!!

Ichigo- *runs out of room like a child over dramatically* stop fighting! Stop fighting!!!! *sits in the corner, rocking and telling herself gummy bears are funny*

Bakura- *gets mad at Kaiba and Kouji* look what you guys did…don't fight in front of children…don't fight at all…*turns to audience* cuz fighting is bad *nods* *turnes to Kaiba and Kouji* now apologize to ichigo now..

Kaiba and Kouji- *heads down* sorry Ichigo

Bakura- guys….please make Ichigo happy and review

Ichigo- gummy bears are funny, gummy bears are funny *rocks in the corner*


	14. Announcement

**Announcement!!!!!!! ^_^**

Xichigox- gah! You know what happened!?!?!

Kaiba- Ichigo is very very mad

Ichigo- ya I am

Bakura- May I ask why..

Ichigo- I DELETED CHIPPIE 14!!!!!! GAH!!!! NOW I HAVE TO WRITE IT OVER AGAIN!!!! BLAH!!!! Good thing I printed it out…

Kaiba- *shakes head* idiot

Ichigo- you're the one who said to push this button!!!

Kaiba- you shouldn't have believed me!!

Bakura- so let me guess…chippie 14 will not be up til like 4 days from now?

Kaiba- yeah right…-_-

Ichigo- *gasps* what do you mean "yeah right -_-…"

Kaiba- school is starting tomorrow, Ichigo..

Ichigo- crap!!!!! School is coming!!!! The world is going to be devoured by the torture of school!!!!

Kaiba- so I'm guessin chippie 14 will be up 2-3 weeks from now….sorry…

Ichigo- stupid stupid stupid!!! Imma go check if I saved it on some other comp. But til then…so sorry…but hey!!!  You can review this announcement if you want to…

Kaiba- but no flames…umm…yea…j

Bakura- do you guys want us to stop?

Kaiba- yea yea!!! Answer that question while you wait, so we'll know who wants to read or not!!

Ichigo- good idea good idea…

Kaiba- aren't you suppose to be typing right now?

Ichigo- oh shoot!! Crap!!!! Well…meeh go bye bye!!!

Kaiba and Bakura- bye bye!!! ^_^ *all starts walking and  waving hands until they all walk into a wall*


	15. New Annoucementso sorry againbut read it...

New Anouncement

Ichigo- okay…up that due date to 1 to 2 months from now

Kaiba- why

Ichigo- I just went to school and 8th grade is so freakin hard.

Bakura- why?

Ichigo- dude, PreAP English was not as easy as I thought it would be and Algebra is harder than that too. And then I have Spanish as an elective and I have to work on that too because I do not know one freakin word and she's giving out hard freakin homework each freakin day and I can't stop saying freakin because school is so freakin hard! 

Kaiba- wow…

Ichigo- THAT"S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?

Bakura- ummmm…ya?

Ichigo- grrrr…I'm about to change my schedule to regular classes instead of advanced…cuz this is so freakin hard and GAH!!!!! *bucket of water falls on her head*

Kaiba- *holding Ichigo's arms* get a hold of yourself man!

Bakura- *shakes head*

Ichigo- I'm having a spazz attack…Imma fail!!!

Kaiba- then just change it to regular classes…

Ichigo- but then I can't be with my friends!!!… *light bulbs shows up* My friends will help me!!! *remembers to memorize 92 vocab words for PreAP English and to read all 4 books by Sept. 3 and have essay done on all of them by the 5th* *light bulb gets broken by Algebra teacher*

Algebra teacher- MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Ichigo- atleast band will be good..

Kaiba- you won't be staying 1st chair clarinet forever you know…

Ichigo- YOU"RE RUINING MY FANTASY!!!! STOP IT!!!!

Bakura- *sigh*

Ichigo- *light bulb reappears crushing the teacher* *puts wig on Kaiba* Kaiba can be me!!!!

Kaiba- oh no!!!!1

Ichigo- *sigh* well…I guess you'll see chippie 14 in a month or two…you can always review this announcement if you want…muahahahahaaahahaha…Lets see how patient you guys really are!!! Muahahahahaha *chokes*

Kaiba and Bakura- -_- 


	16. Admire

Kaiba- so, how's 8h grade?

Ichigo- it's alright…it's kind of easy, kind of hard…the only thing that's  time consuming is the homework…but eh..atleast I got the chippie done!^_^

Bakura- *finshing English homework for Ichigo* there…finished atlast!

Ichigo- *puts stack of papers on desk*

Bakura- *eyes are twitching* DO IT YOURSELF!

Kaiba- *rolls eyes* *finishes homeowkr in 3 minutes

Ichigo and Bakura- 0.o

Kaiba- what ignorant people!

Ichigo- I am not ignorant…I'm stupid!! Get that right!

Bakura- isn't ignorant better than stupid

Ichigo- how am I suppose to know?

Bakura- *shakes head* on with the chippie?

Ichigo- yep!

Kaiba- yup….

Bakura-……..yup

Ichigo-……….yup

Kaiba-…………………..

Ichigo and Bakura- *looks at Kaiba*

Kaiba- ….oh…oh yeah!…….yup…..

Ichigo and Balkura- put the fic on!

Kaiba- oh…oh yeah! Okay!

Chapter 16 Admire

                The doorbell rang as Kikyo ran down the stairs. She opened the door and to her surprise, Yami was in front of her, smiling genuinely.

"Hey Yami, come in," She moved to the side as Yami peeked in from behind the door and walked inside. Kikyo closed the door and ran upstairs.

"Hey," Yami replied. He followed Kikyo into her room and sat on her bed. He continued watching her get her room cleaned up. She was sweating when she was done, so she opened the window to bring in the cool winter breeze.

"So what's up," Kikyo asked him. Yami shrugged and smiled. He stared at her, admiring those pretty little eyes of blue, sparling with every minute that passed by. He stared at her for quite a time while Kikyo talked endlessly about her day. He didn't hear a word she said. Mainly because he was concentrating more on how beautiful she was. But of course…Yami was unknown to that.

_She's so pretty. _Yami smiled inwardly. Kikyo stoped talking and cocked her head to the right in a playful manner. Yami chuckled at how cute she was when she did that. They sat there just looking at each other.

"Yami?" Kikyo said happily, "Are you okay? You're staring at me weirdly." Yami snapped out and looked at her like he didn't know where he was.

"Uh," was the only word that came out of Yami's mouth. Kikyo laughed quietly. She looked down and then at Yami. Yami blushed slightly. He looked to the side his face from Kikyo as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Yami looked on while the redness in his face disappeared slowly.

"So, anyway, my cousins were playing DDR downstaird and Zoey tripped on the matt and feel first on the cake," Kikyo laughed. Yami just continued looking at her/ Kikyo stopped laughing and looked at Yami curiously. "Yami?"

"Huh," Yami shook his head and looked at her, "Um, I mean yeah?"

"Ummm, didn't you hear me," Kikyo asked, smiling. Yami looked at her and frowned.

"Sorry, but no I didn't," Yami said disappointingly while looking at her. Kikyo laid a confused look on her face and then just shrugged.

"Eh, it's okay," Kikyo smiled, "I something on your mind? Looks like something is bothering you."

"No," Yami panicked.

"Ummm, so what's up Yami. You got to have a reason to come over, right?" Kikyo smiled. Yami panicked some more. Why DID he come here? He can't just say he came here to admire how gorgeous she was or how completely crazy he was about- Yami shook his head. He wasn't crazy about Kikyo. He was crazy for Tea. A picture f Tea flicked throught his mind. His heart throbbed when a picture of Kaiba flashed thorugh with Tea. He frowned and looked at Kikyo. She's everything a guy could ever dreamed of. She was MORE than what every guy wanted. But then there was Tea. The sweet and caring friend he knew dearly and would take a bullet for her anytime. She too was every guys' dream. He knew Kikyo and Tea were a little bit of heaven on earth, but as far as knowing who he cared and liked more was more difficult to choose from. He refused to make Kikyo an option. Kind of harsh, but he refused to make anybody an option until he got over Tea. But everytime he noticed Kikyo, he felt a sudden urge to go up to her and talk. For some reason, his heart skips a beat whenever he saw her. Unknown to him, he was head over heels crazy about this girl.

"I was just bored," Yami said, relieved for actually saying a logical answer. "Hey let's do something," Yami said, jumping off the bed, a smiled forming on his face. Kikyo smiled and nodded her head timidly.

"Yea, sure that sounds like a good thing," Kikyo smiled and got up from her bed and stopped, "Let's go where?" Kikyo asked curiously. Yami put on his leather jacket and went into Kikyo's closet o reveal a black coat and matching scarf. Kikyo's favorite outfit to wear in winter. He threw it to Kikyo who put it on. She pulled out her clip that holding her hari up and threw it on her desk as her hair fell down. Yami's heart started beating like crazy. He was feeling something he had never felt with anybody before, besides Tea. But even with Tea, this feeling was quite different. Kikyo walked up to Yami and smiled at him as she cocked her head. Strands of hair followed. Yami smiled as he blushed slightly. Kikyo grabbed his hand playfully and smiled. Her hand was so soft and warm underneath his palm.

"Let's go!" Kikyo ran out the door, still holding Yami. Yami laughed.

"Thought you didn't know where to go," Yami smirked. Kikyo stopped and smiled.

"Oh yeah," Kikyo smiled and went behind Yami, "Lead me!" Yami laughed and they went out the door.

They walked out and pile of snow hit the top of their head above after slmming the front door.  The roads and streets were cpvered by a blanket of snowalread. Yami and Kikyo watched as the little kids played a snow fight. Kikyo wrapped her arms around herself and smiled at Yami. 

"Hey Yami, look over there," Kikyo pointed behind him. Yami turned around but there was nothing to be seen. He turned around and a hball of snow hit his face. Kikyo laughed on as Yami fell to the floor. His face was covered with snow. She walked in front of him and pulled out her hand to help him up. Yami smiled and grabbed hher hand, only to pull her down with him. Yami laughed as he tried to make a snowball. He tossed it to Kikyo's shoulder. Kikyo turned around and smiled. She mad3e another snowball and flung it to Yami's leg. Yami fell to the floor.

"AH! You have got me dear Miss Kikyo. I-I can't live much longer," Yami said overdramatically. He closed his eyes shut quickly and gasped loudly. Kikyo laughed. She pulled Yami up and they continued walking. They looked around the shops that were already filled with Christmas decoration. Kikyo swung the locked hands with Yami up and down. Kikyo stopped though in front of a shop. She looked at the window that showed a white teddy bear with a red velvet scarf and a candy cane in its hand. She frowned. Yami caught her act. Kikyo continued walking.

"Let's go somewhere else," Kikyo said sadly, "It's pretty useless if I'm just staring at some dumb teddy bear that was so cute." Kikyo stopped walking when she heard no footsteps beside. She turned her head and Yami was nowhere to be found. Kikyo sighed sadly. _Probably ran away from me._ Kikyo thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the exact same teddy bear covering someone's face. The teddy bear then lowered to reveal the person. It was Yami, who was smiling widely. Kikyo's eyes widened and hugged Yami and then kissed him on the cheek. Yami blushed madly and couldn't help but smile. 

"Thank you so much, Yami," Kikyo said in gratitude. That was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her. They continued walking.

------------------

                Kaiba sat at his office again, typing away. He smiled happily. _Kirkhigh Inc. wants to merge with Kaiba Corp eh? Well, too late!_ Kaiba deleted the email. He was in a joly mood today, ven though his actions didn't prove so. He pulled out his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

                "Hello," Tea said.

                "Hey," Kaiba said, smile getting wider. Tea strolled down to her bed and landed on it. She smiled.

                "Yes?" Tea said innocently.

                "I was wondering if you want to do something," Kaiba asked. Tea's eyes widen as she smiled.

                "Sure," Tea said playfully. Then she gasped. "Lets go decorating," she said, jumping up and down.

                "When saying decorating, do you mean decorating my house," Kaiba sad nervously. Tea cocked her head.

                "Yes, silly," Tea laughed. She heard Kaiba groan. She smiled, "Oh come on Kaiba. You have to admit. It's Chirstmas! I'l be there in a second."

                "But-," Click. Tea hung up. Kaiba's jaw remained dropped in disbelief. He then shrugged. Atleast he's decorating with Tea.

                The doorbell endlessly. Kaiba ran downstairs and open the door only to be pulled out of his house and into the snow. Tea laughed and twirled around. Kaiba chuckled.

                "I guess you can't wait," 

                "I can't!" Tea giggled while twirling around again. Kaiba leaned o the door post, watching Tea stretch her arms out wide and twirl around,looking at the sky. She smiled. Kaiba stared in awe at her. She's so care free and beautiful. He was lucky that he had her. Tea turned around and smiled at Kaiba mischieviously. She took Kaiba's hand. 

                "I have work to do, Tea," Kaiba explained. Tea shook her head and smiled.

                "Come on! Kaiba, it's winter! Almost Chirstmas. You have hundreds of employers so can't they do it," Tea pleaded. "I'll let you pick anything you want," Tea teased. Kaiba chuckled.

                "I want anything though," Kaiba smirked.

                "Not even a little mistletoe?" Tea teased. She looked at the sides of her eyes at Kaiba. Kaiba smirked and nodded his head.

                "Okay, lets go then," Kaiba started walking. Tea laughed and held his hand slowly. Kaiba looked at her as Tea smiled sweetly and affectionately. Kaiba smiled back at those pretty sapphire eyes.They walked into Domino City. Tea smiled and jumped around while still holding Kaiba's hand. It was nice being around him. He seems like the night and shining armor that every girl wanted. Yes. Kaiba was the night and shining armor in her world. She smiled. They walked into a store. Tea looked back at the city where snow was falling. Her eyes widened.

                "It's like a snow globe," Kaiba whirled around to see what Tea was talking about. He raised his eyebrow.

                "You like snow globes," Kaiba asked.

                "I have hundreds of them at my house," Tea exclaimed, " I love snow globes." She twirled around and faced Kaiba, "what do you like?" Tea smiled.

                "A mistletoe," Kaiba smirked. Tea laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

                "We don't need a mistletoe for that," Tea teased. Kaiba laughed. Kaiba was about to kiss her when…

                "EXCUSE ME! IFYOU HAVE SOMETHING TO BUT THEN PLEASE MOVE UP IN THE LINE AND IF YOU DON"T HAVE ANYTHING TO BUY THEN PLEASE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" An old lady screamed behind them, "some people just don't have manners," The lady shook her head as Tea and Kaiba blushed madly. They took each other's hand and went out the store. Tea swung her locked hand with Kaiba while holding bags together. Every now and then, they would look at each other, get that warm fuzzy feeling, and smile at each other sweetly. Nothing could be any better than this day.  Doing what they do the best…admiring.

Ichigo- grrrrr….short short chippie…short short memory of what happened in the chippie. Sorry for the short chippie. I know I had like 3 more pages more of this chippie, I just can't remember what happened in this chippie before I deleted it ACCIDENTLY! So please review! I have not deleted chapter 17 of this chippi! YAY!!!!! 

Kaiba-whatever, please review guys!

Bakura- gesh, fushgeva! 

Kaiba and Ichigo- 0.o

Bakura- grabs cup of water and swallows , yes, what ever

Ichigo- yes yes, what ever

Kaiba and Bakura- 0.o

Ichigo- I'm bored! Review guys!


	17. Nothing Seems To Go Your Way

Ichigo- *watery eyes* I AM LOVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura- that's hard to believe

Ichigo- *watery eyes* THAT"S SO SWEET!!!!!!!!

Kaiba- thanks for the reviews guys!

Ichigo- YES! THANK YOU!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ^_^

Bakura- we're very thankful, that we made this chippie longer!

Ichigo- ahhhhh…huh? What do you mean, We?

Bakura- ummm…nothing….*nervous*

Kaiba- There's a chippie that is longer? Who wrote this???????

Ichigo- I didn't write this!

Bakura- *shifty eyes*

Ichigo- OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! BAKURA WROTE IT!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba- *packing a suitcase* who knows what Bakura wrote!

Yami Bakura- oh shut up you foolish mortals! Bakura didn't write this! I DID!!!!

Bakura- *punches Yami Bakura* you promise that we both get credit you idiot!

Kaiba and Ichigo- 0.o (since when does Bakura get violent)

Bakura- I CAN READ YOUR MINDS YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!

Ichigo- no you can't…

Bakura- uh...well…shut up! The point is…Ichigo didn't write this chippie...Kaiba didn't write it…I and I alone wrote it! MUAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHA

Ichigo- I was gone to get tapioca for just 1 minute and wham! I get stripped out of the business of writing by the dude! *points to Bakura*

Bakura- *smiles big* hope you guys like it! *smiles evily*

Kaiba and Ichigo- *backs away and gulps* this will be interesting….

Chapter 19 Nothing Seems To Go Your Way

Ring. Ring. Ring. Yami ran upstairs to his room to pick up his cell phone. He flipped the cover over and talked.

"This is Yami. I'm not in right now so please leave a message. Press 1 if this sucks. Press 2 if you suck. Press 3 if everything sucks. Press 4 if you just don't care. Say "Yami, quit being so weird and answer the phone"  if you want me to stop and talk to you," Yami said.

"Yami quit being so weird and answer the phone," a female voice said, giggling. Yami smiled and sat down at his desk.

"Press a button once if you are a male. Press a button twice if you are a girl." Yami said, playfully. He heard 2 beeps. "Press1 if you are are Hilary Duff which if you are, I'll probably hang up on you, Press 2 if you are a duelists which if you are, you will get creamed, Press 3 if you are Kikyo Minnobara, which if you are, I will glady accept your call, Press 4 if you're no one and you're lonely for tonight, which if you are, find someone else because I have no money with me." Yami smiled as he heard a girl laugh. He heard a beep. "Sorry but I can not  tell the difference between the sounds each number makes. So this means that you wasted you're time. Goodbye!" Yami smiled.

"No Yami don't!," Kikyo laughed. Yami smiled really wide and leaned back on his chair.

"Hey, Kikyo. I didn't know it was you," Yami joked.

"Hey," Kikyo  said normally. "Do you want to do something?"

"Sure," Yami said, "Movies?"

"Yea sure, ummmm…Yami?"" Kikyo said nervously.

"Yea," Yami asked.

"Do you want to go out?"

"Of course, we're going to the aren't we," Yami chuckled befofore taking another sip out of his Mountain Dew.

"No," Kikyo hesitated, "I mean. Going out on dates."

"Like a boyfriend and girlfriend," Yami asked.

"Well yea," Kikyo said blankly. She waited for a reply but nothing happened. "Yami?"

"Yea" Yami asked.

"Do you?" Kikyo repeated. There was another pause. 

"No," Click. Yami hang up. He sighed deeply after hanging.

----------------------------------------------------

                Tea stood with Kaiba decorating the Christmas tree that looked surprisingly fantastic. Tea stood on the tips of her feet as she tried reaching for the top of the tree to put a little small crystal star. She looked at Kaiba concentrating on the tree from the couch.  Kaiba stood there, one hand touching his chin and the other hand resting on his waist while holding a silver bear that had a candy cane in its hand. He stood for a minute before placing it on the tree. Tea and Kaiba stepped back a minute and nodded a satisfied look. Tea smiled at Kaiba.

                "See Kaiba, you're a pro at decorating," Tea said cheerfully as Kaiba stared at the tree that stood by the piano. Kaiba shook his head.

                "But that bear that I put there on the tree," Kaiba walked up to the tree and pulled out the bear, "it should go to this part of the tree, right?" He placed the bear on the other side and examined it. Then he took the little small angel hanging down at the bottom. "I shouldn't have put this angel at the bottom…it should go here." And thus started the busy schedule of placing all the ornaments in other spots. "Why did I put this one here when I should go there. And look at that snowman. It should go here. And this should go here instead." Kaiba was going to pull out another ornament when a hand gently touched his shoulder.

                "Seto, don't worry," Tea said, "Look at that tree. It's beautiful!" Kaiba rolled his eyes at Tea.

                "Oh sure," Kaiba groaned, "How can the inside of this house look so marvelous if made by a beginner."  Kaiba pointed everywhere. The house had red ribbons tied neatly at every corner, with white  ribbons swirling around the stair banister. Holly was put every where with other Christmas things. Tea smiled. She too a sip of egg nog and set the cup back down on the table.

                "Not all beginners are perfectionists," Tea smirked. 

                "I'm not a perfectionist," Kaiba said defensively.

                "Really?" Tea smiled, "Then why were you trying to place ornament in different places on the tree."

                "Because I wanted everything on that tree to be…perfect," Kaiba set a defeated look on his face. Tea smiled in triumph.

                "Look at your house Kaiba! Its filled with decorations," Tea replied, "I wouldn't be surprised if you won that contest where they find the best looking Christmas house."

Kaiba walked outside with Tea following him. He faced his mansion and turned to Tea.

                "My house sucks!" Kaiba pouted. Tea rolled her eyes.

                "Oh come on," Tea crossed her arms and walked back inside, "Your house is the best in the block. Mokuba would love it."

                "Mokuba loves everything," Kaiba explained, "Once, we went to the pet store to buy a dig or a cat or something, but then he saw this really ugly rat that had red eyes. I swear that rat's evil or something. Once I found the rat, or Scruffy as Mokuba calls it near the knife stand." Tea laughed and smiled. She sat on the couch while Kaiba stood up, pacing around the room.

                "Mokuba named him Scruffy? Isn't that a name for a-,"

                "Dog," Kaiba finished her sentence, "That's what I asked myself when he named it too," Kaiba smirked. He stopped pacing and took a seat next to Tea, who was gleaming at the house.

                "So where is Mokuba anyway?" Tea asked with curiosity. Kaiba pointed out the window that showed a group of boys. Tea squinted until she saw a mass of black hair riding a bike with them. Tea laughed, "I swear Mokuba's wearing a wig," Kaiba laughed.

                "He got so mad 4 years ago when I made him cut his hair," Kaiba shook his head and chuckled, " he wore a hat for  3 weeks," Tea laughed. She sighed and worked her way up to Kaiba to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder as Kaiba rested his head on hers.

                "This is nice," Tea said thoughtfully. Kaiba nodded and looked around the house.

                "I still think that if we put that snowman to the left of the tree, then the tree would be symmetrical," Kaiba said.

                "The tree looks fine," Tea reassured. Kaiba smiled and kissed Tea on the forehead and sighed.

                "It took us a week to decorate the whole house," Kaiba hesitated, "And I guess it is well, great." Tea nuzzled Kaiba's nose.

                "It's wonderful," Tea said optimistically. "Joey wouldn't believe his eyes." Kaiba laughed.

                "I don't think he could with that black eye he still has," Kaiba smirked.

                "I can't believe that he still has it," Tea smiled while shaking her head. Right then, a scream echoed the house. Kaiba and Tea both jerked their head to the window beside the Christmas tree. Kaiba immediantly ran up to the window and peered out to see what happened. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he busted out the door to the road. Tea stood up and watched Kaiba run to the door. Tea ran up to the door and stood there as she looked on, watching Kaiba's coat fluttering about while Kaiba was running. He was screaming something, but Tea couldn't hear anything but muffling. She stared worriedly as Kaiba screamed and dropped to his knees on the road. Tea took one step, knowing something had gone wrong. Tea glanced at the gnawed bicycle laying a few meters from where Kaiba kneeled. Tea ran up to Kaiba and her eyes widened in horror as she looked a kid laying on the concrete road with cuts and scrapes on his arms and face. She couldn't see who the child was u ntil she noticed the big fluffy black hair covering the child's face.                 "Oh my gosh, Mokuba wake up, please wake up," Kaiba said firmly, slightly quivering. "Come one kiddo, wake up. Call 911! Call 911." Tea stood there with the same group of kids playing with Mokuba, still shocked at what had happened, frozen with fear. Kaiba jerked his head toward Tea and shouted.

                "TEA!" Kaiba yelled. Tea suddenly popped back in to reality. 

                "Huh," Tea said, like she haven't heard a thing he said.

                "Call 911," Kaiba quivered. He pulled back Mokuba's hair and started rocking back and forth with Mokuba in his arms. "Wake up Mokuba. Come on I know you can." Mokuba just laid there unconscious. Tea still stood there, watching everything. "Tea!"

Tea snapped back again and looked at Kaiba. "Go now!" Tea ran inside the house calling 911."

                "911, may we please help-,"

                "Ambulance," Tea said quickly, "We need an ambulance quickly. Please."

                "Okay, miss. May we ask what had-,"

                "We need in ambulance now," Tea said in a rush, her lips quivering.

                "Yes, ma-am I know, but we need to know what had –,"

                "Just, please," Tea raised a hand, " 5690 Almony Road, Domino City," The voice on the other line just spoke as calmly, but more firmly and direct.

                "Miss. I know you are very worried, but in order for us to do our job. We need you to do yours first,"

                "Okay, fine fine," Tea said.

                "What had happened,"

                "Kid…Mokuba Kaiba. He's hurt and he's not awake. H-he's on the road,"

                "Do you know what had happened there,"

                "Please," Tea pleaded, "Can't you guys just come,"

                "You complaining will not make this go faster," the lady on the other line said quickly, "To do the best of our ability, we need to know everything. Now I ask you again, what happened to him."

                "I- I don't know," Tea grabbing her cell phone very firmly. Her palms were wet with sweat. 

                "The ambulance is already on their way," the lady said comfortably. "Find out what happened to him." Tea nodded her head quickly.

                "Y-yes, yes I will, thank you," Tea ran outside where Kaiba was still kneeling with Mokuba in his arms.

                "This can't be happening," Kaiba said repeatedly.  "This can't be happening."

                "Wha-what happened," Tea asked one of the kids who was playing with Mokuba.

                "There wa-was a car and it hit Mokuba," the young boy stuttered, " He went o-over there to get the ball with his bi-bike and the car jus swerved and hit him."

                "Where did the car go?" Tea said nervously.  The boy stood quiet, on the verge of tears. "WHERE DID HE GO!" she shouted.

                "I don't know! I just don't know," the boy screamed. "He just went by."

                "Where," Kaiba asked immediately. He gently laid Mokuba back and stood up holding his open arms open. "Where did he go," Kaiba demanded. Tea stared at Kaiba's arm and stepped back from where he was as she gulped slowly, not taking her eyes off Kaiba's arms

                "Kaiba," Tea said slowly, slightly quivering. She never took her eyes of his arms and hands. Kaiba didn't hear her soft voice.

                "Where did the driver go," Kaiba repeated.

                "Kaiba," Tea said more firmly and loudly. Kaiba jerked his head toward Tea.

                "What," Kaiba said in an annoyed voice, "What is it?" Tea stepped back. She was breathing hard, still staring at his arms.

                "Your arms," Tea began, "Look at your arms." Kaiba looked at her for and moment and then slowly look at his arms. Red coloring was stained to his long sleeves and his hands were covered with blood. Kaiba's eyes widen and he jerked his head to Mokuba. He ran to him and kneeled while searching. He turned Mokuba around and there he saw the menaced wood protruding out of Mokuba's left side. Kaiba's eyes widened bigger in horror and on the verge of tears while breathing faster and faster. He quickly wiped the tears that were about to come out. Suddenly, Mokuba's eyes lit open slowly. Kaiba looked up and held Mokuba's head to his chest. Mokuba was crying in pain and was staring at Kaiba.

                "I-it hurts, Seto," Mokuba said weakly, his eyelids slowly closing. Kaiba was nodding fast, repeatedly, still with kept tears in his eyes.

                "Yes, yes I know," Kaiba whispered, "Just hang in there, kiddo. Just hang in there. Everything will be okay." He rocked his body back and forth. "A-are you okay, do you f-feel okay?" Kaiba stuttered. Mokuba's face was stained with tears. He slowly shook his head, not a tear coming from his eyes.

"I don't think so," Mokuba said softly. Kaiba's welled up again, but as always, the tears never  came out.        

                "Where is the ambulance," Kaiba shouted quickly. Tea looked around worriedly, biting her lip. Kaiba gently put Mokuba back on the concrete and stood up to  take out his cell phone out of his pocket. He then dialed 911.

                "Hello?" Kaiba said urgently, "Where are you guys!" Kaiba's veins were popping out as his face wrinkled in worry. "I don't care if there is traffic or not, if you had a brain you would have brought another ambulance on a different path! Bring another one or I'll make sure you all will get fired for not doing your jobs," Kaiba screamed angrily, "y borhter is bleeding here and if you guys don't come down here right now, I'll see to it that you'll regret this day!" Kaiba threw his cell phone to the floor and rished to Mokuba's side. Mokuba was crying in pain, screaming.

                "Make it stop, just please make it stop hurting," Mokuba cried out, "Please." Tears welled up in the younger Kaiba's eyes. Mokuba looked into Kaiba's eyes pleadingly while holding tightly to his hand. Mokuba was bruised from head to toe with deep cuts and cuts covering his body.  And with one final plea for life, Mokuba whispered, "Please." A single tear dropped down his cheek. Kaiba touched his forehead with Mokuba's. Slowly, Mokuba's eyelids closed shut. Kaiba's eyes widened.

                "Mokuba," kaiba asked quietly, tears welling heavily in his eyes. He stared at Mokuba, but Mokuba didn't move. Suddely, the ambulance came, but Kaiba didn't notice them. He didn't notice them taking Mokuba away from his arms. He didn't even notice the people calling out to him to come  inside the ambulance. He just kneeled there in the same positin he was in when he held Mokuba as his whole world spun in circles and crash. The people had to carry him inside by the arms onto the ambulance. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. But he didn't notice.

-------------------------------------------

                Kaiba sat next to a white bed, hunched over with his hands covering his face. He looked up and stared at the child in front of him, lying on the bed. He sighed as he reached toward Mokuba's hand to grab it. Beyond him was a window, showing the snowflakes drizzling outside. Why did this happen to Mokuba? Why did it have to be him that got hit by that car. Kaiba's face turned red. How dare that driver sped off just like that. If it's the last thing he does, he'll see to it that the man gets what he deserves. He looked innocently at Mokuba, his heart beating faster and faster. It's been 6 long hours since the accident. Kaiba waited nervously  as the doctors tried to pull the wound out. When the doctors came out, they had the sort of look Kaiba feared. The doctors didn't even go to him at first. The nurse just asked him to go in the room with Mokuba. He was still waiting for the doctors and his heart was beating with anticipation for when Mokuba will be let out. It tok so long. He waited in the room with Mokuba for 2 hours and no sign of doctor anywhere. Kaiba began to tap his foot nervously, rubbing his face. All this time, Kaiba would either  sit in his chair staring at the unkmoving body laid before him or pace around. This about the time Kaiba need his laptop the most, to keep his mind off of things. TO relieve some feelings off his chest, punching the keyboard and slamming his laptop shut. Just then the doctor came inside the room. Kaiba jerked his head and walked immediately toward the doctor.

                "H-how is he," Kaiba asked worriedly, "Is he okay, will I be able to bring him back hiome sometime soon or possibly today," The doctor sighed and rubged his forehead continuously. He looked Kaiba straight in the eye.

                "I don't think he's coming hom anytime soon, Mr. Kaiba," the docot hesistated. Kaiba's face wrinkled as his whole face turned pale with horror an anticipation.

                "Wh-what do y-you mean," Kaiba's voice quivered and he stepped a foot back.

                "The good thing is that your brother is not dead," the doctor reassured.

                "And the bad part is," kaiba  asked as he loosened his coloar.

                "The bad part is," the doctor began, "Is that although we have successfully removed the wound from your brother, he has suffered a major head injury in that incident," Kaiba's heart started beating.

                "And," Kaiba asked, half not  wanting to know.

                "And," the doctor hesitated, "He's in a coma."

                "He's unconscious," Kaiba asked.

                "Correct," the doctor replied, "He's has to be under our care intil he wakes up, if indeed he does."

                "What do you mean by that," Kaiba said. The man he was talking to stood quietly. Kaiba took a step foreward and whispered with a slight quiver in his voice, "How long will he be like this?"

                "Depends on how bad the injury is," the doctor said, "Maybe days, or months, years…possibly for the rest of his life period. We don't quite know the average time a person wakes up from a coma." The doctor looked at his papers once in a while. "You're brother will be under our best of care. We're very sorry." Then the doctor walked out the door as Kaiba slowly sat down, taking everything the doctor said in his mind.

-----------------------------------

                "Mommy," Seto began, "Where's daddy?" Seto sat at the edge of the chair holding his mother's hand.

"Honey," his mother said gently, "Some things in life aren't what we want. And sometimes we have to admit it." By then, his mother's precious face was streaming with tears of sorrow. Seto squeezed his mother's hand. Her voice was getting weaker everytime she said a word.

                "Daddy is…dead," the young 6 year old's voice quivered in fear. His mother's mouth quivered as she slowly nodded her head silently while running her hand through her child's brunet hair. The mother was breathing hard as cried in pain. 

                "I love you so much, Seto," her mother said proudly, " Your dad loved you so very much." Her tears came down quietly. She gave a hopeful sigh with her eyebrows raised up. "Life is a precious thing, Seto. Please take care your Mokuba."

                "I promise,"

----------------------------------

About 20 minutes after the conversation, Tea knocked on the door quietly. Kaiba didn't seem to notice her. Tea forced a smile on her face and walked up to Kaiba.

"Hey," Tea said gently. "How are you doing."  Kaiba put his face in his hands and sighed.

"It's like  déjà vu," Kaib said groaned.Tea looked at him again.

"Déjà vu?" Tea asked. "What do you mean."

"The feeling of having experience the future," Kaiba said, "the dictionary, Tea." Tea looked down and pulled her hair  back behind her ears before looking at Kaiba again.

 "I know that," Tea said, "but how?"

"Don't act dumb, Tea," Kaiba scolded. "Don't tell me you forgot about my parents."

"Oh yea," Tea looked down again. 

"I told you.  This always happens," Kaiba sighed, "Why is it so difficult to keep the ones you love." Kaiba shook his head, "Life is ironic. Its easy to lose the ones you love and its hard to lose those you don't like. God, this isn't the way I want my life to be."

"I know how you-,"

"feel," Kaiba said blankly, "You're so predictable, Tea. You don't know how I feel. You didn't go what I went through. So please save the pity for someone else."

"It isn't ptiy. Its sympathetic," Tea said defensibly.

"Then don't do it," Kaiba said, "Just don't." He closed his eyes shut and then he groaned. "This isn't suppose to happen," Kaiba stressed out.

"What did the doctor say," Tea asked curiously. Kaiba didn't say anything. He looked at Mokuba. Tea got more worried. "Is Mokuba alright? Is everything okay."

"He's in a coma," Kaiba said blankly, head resting on his elbow. "The doctor doesn't even know when he's going to wake up." Kaiba held Mokuba's hand. 

"I'm so sorry," Tea said sympathetically. Kaiba shook his head and looked at her.

"Sorry for what?" Kaiba began, "You didn't do anything. You're just being sympathetic again. Pitying me again."

"I'm caring, Kaiba" Tea said firmly. Kaiba groaned and rubbed his face.

"I had enough of this caring crap," kaiba bursted out, " I had enough of this friendship deal, this sympathetic deal. Th-this pitying the fool that was put down. I just had enough."

"You just can't except that somebody is trying to help you, can you," Tea scolded, "Well, you know what Kaiba. I'm not trying to help you. I'm telling you. This isn't your fault. It isn't Mokuba's fault. So stop stressing out."

"How can you say it wasn't my fault," Kaiba immediately stood up and faced the shocked girl in front of him. "_I _was the one that was suppose to take care of him. _I _ was the one who took full responsibility for him. _I _was the only one who promised to his death to always protect him. And look at what I have done! He's in a coma because of me. He's on the bed, unconscious because of what I have done," Kaiba looked at Mokuba and looked at Tea. "Don't tell me that it wasn't my fault."

"You know what, Kaiba," Tea said calmly. She looked straight into Kaiba's eyes. "If anyone is pitying you, it would be you. Just stop and listen to you speaking once in a while. You need to stop putting yourself down."

"I'm not putting my self down," Kaiba began, "I'm stating the truth, Tea." Tea crossed her legs and stared at Kaiba.

"And what exactly is the truth," Tea said.

"That it was my fault," Kaiba said slowly.

"How was it your fault, Kaiba," Tea asked confused. "You had nothing to do with the accident."

"But I was suppose to be there for Mokuba," Kaiba explained.

"And you still are. You're here," Tea said.

"That's not what I meant," Kaiba stressed out again, " I promised my mother I would always protect him. I never let anybody touch a strand of hair on his head. And now here he is, the first time I ever let down that promise. The first time I broke that promise."

"I know that," Tea said. Kaiba waved his arms in the air.

"No you didn't Tea," Kaiba said irritated, slightly louder. "You didn't know anything. You didn't know about my parents. You didn't kow about Gazaburo. You didn't know whar he had done to me. And you certainly didn't know what measures I have gone to just to keep my brother safe from him. You don't know anything!" Kaiba said loudly. Kaiba sighed deeply and slapped his hands to his sides.  He turned to the door and walked out. "You just don't know, Tea." 

Bakura- MUAHAHA! EVILL!!!!!

Kaiba- I WILL KILL YOU!!!! *chokes Bakura* YOU BETTER MAKE MOKUBA CONSIOUS OR I WILL TAKE GREAT PLEASURE OF MAKING YOU JOIN HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo- *laughs* this is gooooooooddddddddd…..

Kaiba- grrrrrrr….you and your style of writing…

Bakura- everyone loves a good getting hit by a car accident, don't they?

Kaiba- I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU GET HIT BY A CAR!!!

Bakura- I already did 2 years ago…

Ichigo- ahhh!!! Poor Bakura! What did you do then? Did you get hurt that you thought no one cared for you? Did you have emotional stress?

Bakura- no, I ran that person with my truck a year later! ^_^

Ichigo and Kaiba- *backs away* please review guys!


	18. Glistening Vision

Ichigo-MUAHAHAHA! TIS I! ICHIGO!  ALL HAIL THE GLORY THAT IS MEEH!

Kaiba- *smacks Ichigo and grabs shoulders* Get a hold of yourself man!

Bakura- *looks up* oh look…they're fighting, how nice…

Kaiba- *grasping for air* help. Me.  PLEEASE!

Ichigo- *clinging on Kaiba's coat* Hail the glory that is meeh! Hail the glory! Hail it dang it!

Kaiba- I hail it! I hail it!

Bakura- 0.o what the freakin gummy bears

Ichigo- *stops and turns around* gummy bears? Where? Where's the gummy bears! Me want gummy bears! *grabs Bakura's collar* gib me gummy bears you moron!

Kaiba- someone's violent today…

Ichigo- *stops punching Bakura and cocks head* who?

Bakura- don't Kaiba! Don't say it *grasping for air* for your sake don't say it!

Kaiba- *slow motion* you're the violent one

Bakura- *face turns pale* oh no…he said it! 

Ichigo- I am not violent, who said I was violent because I am not violent you hear me! I am NOT VIOLENT…*starts playing with yu-gi-oh action figures* I'm hyper *smiles innocently at Kaiba and Bakura* I wuv you! *smiles cutely*

Kaiba and Bakura- awwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ichigo- *smiles to readers* I wuv you guys too! Thanks you for the reviews! Not with any further a due…I think that's how you say it…here's is chapter 18

Chapter 18- Glistening Vision

                Kaiba slowly shut the front door of his mansion before walking up the stairs. Walking down the hall, stopped and looked at a door beside him. He slowly opened it and welcomed himself into Mokuba's room. Kaiba stood still for a moment in the partly neat room, looking around. Toys scattered through the room with papers all over Mokuba's desk. His heart started beating as his face turned pale as Kaiba suddenly grasped his stomach and ran to the nearest bathroom. He stumbled to onto his knees in front of the toilet and threw up. After he was done, he turned around slowly and rested his back toward the bathroom wall, breathing heavily. He ran his hand through his soft brunet hair and stood up to walk into his room. His room was neat and very organized with a computer standing on a desk in the middle of her room and a bed in the middle. He paced through the dimly lit room. If his parents were herem would his room be like this? Would his room be this boring with nothing in it except a shelf of books, a desk and a bed? If his parents were here, would he be having posters of the latest stars hanging on the walls and papers scattered on the floor? Would he still be the cold-hearted man officially known as Seto Kaiba that spreads fear to those "less fortunate"  than him just by a single scowl? Kaiba shook his head and sat on his bed. He failed. He failed his parents. He failed Mokuba. He failed himself. Nothing could be worse. Why can't his life be normal for onc? Why could he live a life where he didn't have to worry so much about Mokuba or anybody else? Why couldn't he be like other people who didn't have to work day after day, meeting after meeting, problem after problem? Why couldn't  he just…not care so much. Everything was different now. Mokuba wasn't there anymore. Mokuba wasn't there to slide down the banister and give his big brother a hug as a sign of gretting. He was an only child now. He remembered what Gazaburo said to him before he passed away. "You're a Kaiba now. We will succeed no matter what. Only the ruthless survive in this world. I don't care if you die out of exhaustion of working. You are a Kaiba. You will be better than anybody. You will succeed. Whether you do it with me or -," there that word again. That word that made Kaiba cringe. "Alone." Kaiba gripped the sheets of the bed tightly while shutting his eyes to let go of his sorrow and anger/ He screamed in frustration and abruptly stood up and knocked everything off his desk to the floor with one sweep of an arm. He threw book after book around the room, things shattering into thousands of shards. Kaiba turned around, his face brightly red with anger, eyes welling up. He flipped over the desk that was beside his bed and screamed. He ripped off the necklace that had the picture of Mokuba in it. He was about to throw it out the window when the locket popped opened revealing Mokuba's picture. That innocent face, smiling at him. Kaiba stopped and stared at it, breathing in deeply in disbelief. He almost threw Mokuba's picture out the window. Tears started streaming down his face. He failed him him and now he's trying to rid him from the world by throwing his picture. That picture that always went with him wherever he went. That picture that gave him the determination to go on. That was the only reason he was in this company. He failed. He tried his best and it didn't work. Kaiba fell to his knees. He rubbed his hands into his face. It hurt so much. He protected Mokuba for years and in a split second Mokuba was gone. Kaiba let the tears flow down from his eyes…for the first time. He stood up and wiped the tears while taking out his cell phone. Dialing, he called Kaiba Corp's main office. A feminine voice appeared.

                "Hello Mr. Kaiba. How may I help you," the girl on the other line appeared. She was about the same age as Kaiba, but he didn't faze her. He was mean and cruel to some people, but she knew the real him. She knew the Kaiba that cared for Mokuba and was sweet and gentle. So whenever he talked down to her, she would only smirk and answer back with a clever reply that always took Kaiba off-guard.

                "I'm giving a 4 weeks notice, Rachel" Kaiba said low. He didn't hesitate. The girl raised in eyebrow.

                "What do you mean?" her voice answered back.

                "I'm giving up Kaiba Corp. I will be out of here in 4  weeks." Kaiba said stiffly. Rachel grew nervous.

                "But sir, who will take ownership of Kaiba Corp. Who will run it?" 

                "Anyone. It's not my job to see to it anymore. There's no reason to."

                "But Sir. You can't just do this. You're the sole owner of the corporation. With out you, the company would have been ruins by now. You can't leave now." Rachel said quickly.

                "Watch me," Kaiba said coldly.

                "But Sir,"

                "No. I'm leaving the company."

                "But Kaiba, if," Rachel said in a hurry. She didn't even bother saying Mr. Before Kaiba.

                "No. I have no reason to run this company nor have it."

                "But you do have a right to change your decision before the 4 weeks are up, right Sir." Rachel said, rubbing her wrists.

                "Yes. I can change my decision. But that would be doubtful. Now if you're done with all your questions. I have to go now. Farewell. It was nice working with all my employees. Give them my regards." Click Kaiba hung up. He sighed heavily and went out the door.

                Tea walked through the crowed hallways of school,  slowly peering through the unfamiliar face to see someone she can talk to. She finally spotted Yami walking through ignoring all the shoves and pushes everyone made while running to their classroom. Tea smiled weakly and began walking toward him. She tapped lightly on Yami's shoulder as Yami jerked his head toward hers. His face softened and he gave a look of concern to Tea's worried face.

                "Something wrong?" Yami asked in curiosity. Tea looked up and forced a smile on her face. She looked at Yami.

                "Mokuba's in a concussion," Tea said, "and I think Kaiba and I are on another one of our breaks." She frowned. Yami frowned in sympathy and patted her back.

                "Give my regards to Kaiba," Yami said, "Hope Mokuba will get better." Tea chuckled and looked at him.

                "My life is turning into a soap opra. Think of it. Days of Tea's Life." Tea smiled, "Pretty catchy, huh?" Yam smiled and looked at his friend beside.

                "I'm afraid that you're no the only one under going a phase of the soaps." Yami said. A look of confusion spreaded across Tea's face.

                "What happened to you," Tea asked, "You lost a duel or something?" Yami smiled and shook his head.

                "No," he said flatly, "Kikyo asked me out." Tea smiled and went in front of Yami, walking backwards.

                "Sooo," Tea teased. She smiled widely.

                "Sooo what," Yami asked. 

                "So what happened," Tea explained.

                "Nothing happened," Yami raised his shoulders and gestured. "She asked me, I said no, I hung up, and there you go. Hey…that rhymed. That actually rhymed. You know what we should do sometime. Rhyme stuff." Yami said. Tea's jaw dropped.

                "Don't try to change the subject," Tea warned. "Why did you say no?" Yami sighed and lifted his eyebrows.

                "I don't know," he sighed heavily, "I'm not ready."

                " Not ready for what?" Tea said irritated. "Whatever. You got to have a better reason then that, Yami."

                "Well I don't," Yami explained. "It's hard, okay. So can we forget about it?" Tea shrugged. She looked around and immediately her eyes turned to the ragged looking boy who's eyelids dripped down once in a while. The boy ran his hand through his brunet hair and continued walking. He looked exhausted. He shouldn't look like this. Seto Kaiba never looked exhausted on a school day. His eyelids never drooped down wanting to close for just 5 minutes. Kaiba never slouched down. He never looked the way he did now. He looked like he didn't get any sleep last night. But who could blame him? Tea's eyebrows rose up as she sighed deeply. She looked down and continued walking.

                Tea walked inside the classroom and sat down at her usual spot near Yugi and the gang. She looked around and saw Kikyo sitting at the far corner of the room. As if Kikyo sensed something, she looked at Tea. She quickly smiled and cocked her head. Tea waved in response and wrote the assignments down before the tardy bell rang. During the period, she suddenly jerked head toward Joey who was arguing with a group of duellists.

                "Whaddaya know about duel monsters ya big scumbag," Joey yelled at them. The group laughed and smirked. The brunet boy who seemed to be the leader of this group and chuckled and looked Joey straight in the eye.

                "More than you will know in a lifetime, Chihuahua," he smirked. He and the group began the never-ending assult on Joey.

                "As you recall, I was 2nd place in the Duelist Kingdom tournament," Joey said proudly. The chaotic group whimpered sarcastically.

                "Oooo, I'm so scared of a 2nd place Duelist," the leader said, then he smirked and looked at his friends, "I think he meant 2nd _rate _duelist." The group laughed. Soon the class laughed silently. "You're not even a worthy enough duelist! You're 2nd place probably because you offered your opponents a man's best friend! Who knows how friendly Joey can get!" The whole class busts out laughing at the comment. Tea frowned as the class began picking on Joey.

                "Its okay Joey," a girl smirked, "Everyone is desperate sometimes…just not as much as you!" Everyone laughed again. They all sang in unison how pathetic Joey was.

                "Joey, a cave man called. He wants his hair back."

                "Joey, a man is looking for his lost dog. Can I turn you in and get the reward money."

                "Be a good dog and bark for us Joey-boy, we all know you can-,"

                "SHUT UP!" a yell came from the corner of the room. Everyone turned around to see Seto Kaiba glaring at the class with his cold cruel eyes. Everyone got quiet in a split second.

                "All of you think you're so high-class," Kaiba started, "When really, you're just one of those pathetic losers who go around making fun of people just to make yourselves happy. Well you know what? Here's a reality check. The reality is that all of you are just a bunch of morons who don't know any better but to scavenge around looking for something to pick on. And by the way, the last time I checked, I was the only one to call Joey a Chihuahua and how immature he is at playing." A few people snickered but once again sat quietly as Kaiba glared at them. "Quite being so childish and moronic and leave Joey alone. Just shut up." Kaiba continued reading his book as the whole class slowly and silently copied their assignments down on the board. Joey opened his book, but glanced at Kaiba numerous times. The teacher walked in and started class.

                Yami stared at Kikyo writing down the notes onto her notebook. He frowned. _Why isn't she looking at me? _

                //Talking to youself again, Yami?// Yugi smirked inside his spirit room.

                /I guess you really want me to change and let you take over so you can finish history test all by yourself, huh?/ Yami said. Yugi's face turned pale.

                //No. That's okay.// Yami smiled and continued writing notes. He stopped and looked at Kikyo. //Guess who's in love// Yugi sang. Yami closed his eyes in frustration as Yugi smiled at Yami's dismay.

                /Aibou, please. I have to work./ Yami said.

                //Work on staring at Kikyo?// Yugi smiled mischievously. Yami sighed heavily.

                /I wasn't staring at Kikyo/ Yami said slowly. Yugi nodded sarcastically.

                //Yes Yami you weren't. You were staring at the pencil bag that happened to be where Kikyo is.// Yugi said. Yami closed is his eyes again.

                /You really do want that history test, don't you/

                //Not really. But hey! While we're at history, can we go back to the past where Kikyo used to sit here instead of there?// Yugi asked. 

                /Why must you always talk about Kikyo/ Yami asked.

                //Why must you always stare at her// Yugi asked innocently.

                /I was staring at the wall/

                //Yes. There's only a window next to Kikyo.// Yugi said. //So, were you staring at some invisible wall that no one can see?// Yami didn't say anything. //I heard your little phone conversation with Kikyo yesterday// Yugi said finally.

 Yami shrugged.

                /Okay/

                //Why must you hurt her feelings//

                /I don't like her, aibou. We been through this already. Please can't we talk something else/ Yugi shrugged and nodded.

                //Okay.// Yugi sat in silence while Yami  continued writing. He drop his pencil on the desk and stared at her.

                /Why isn't she looking at me/ Yami asked. Yugi fell off his chair.

                //I thought you didn't want to talk about it!// Yami jerked his head.

                /I was talking to myself/

                //So you have been starring!// Yugi said victoriously.

                /So what if I am. grrr..this is annoying. Why isn't she looking at me./ Yami said.

                //Maybe the real question is…why are you looking at her.// Yugi asked. Yugi walked inside the spirit room leaving Yami bewildered and to himself.

                Class ended and the class hustled to lunch. Kikyo was one of the people to get out of the door. Yami watched her as she hurried with picking her books up and holding them close to her chest as she walked away. Kaiba too quickly took his briefcase and went out the door without anybody shoving him. 

                As the gang waited for each other to get their stuff ready for lunch and 4th period, Yami glanced at Kikyo trying to open her locker. It seemed that her locker was jammed by the way Kikyo was biting her lip and sigh repeatedly. 

                "Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later," Yami said in a hurry. The gang nodded and went to the cafeteria. Yami watched them leave before looking at Kikyo one last time. He hesitated. _Who knew that a Pharaoh could be nervous to talk to someone…Dear sweet Ra, this got to be the silliest thing ever. _Yami closed his eyes and forced a smiled on his face as his walked toward Kikyo's locker. Yami leaned his shoulder against the locker next to her and looked at Kikyo as she tried to open her locker again.

                "Looks likes your locker can't be opened," Yami said blankly. Kikyo kept her eyes at the locker while twisting the same combination.

                "Looks like," Kikyo said in an annoyed voice. Yami sensed that she didn't want to be bothered, but he didn't move. 

                "Need help," Yami asked hopefully. Kikyo sighed heavily and continued eyeing her locker.

                "No," Kikyo said blankly. She looked up and sighed while slapping her arms to the sides. "Great, I've been trying to open a locker that isn't even mine. Great, that's just fine and dandy," she said, irritated, She moved to the blue locker from the right of it and started the combination again. The locker door popped open and Kikyo started taking out her books.  Yami frowned.

                "Kikyo, look," Yami started, "I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday." Kikyo continued pulling out books and shoving some in.

                "Don't worry about it, Yami. It's okay if you don't like me," Kikyo said in an annoyed voice. 

                "I just wanted to settle-," Kikyo slammed her locker shut and breathed in deeply.

                "There's nothing to settle, Yami," Kikyo said. "Lets just leave it to that," she said while getting fixated with holding her books.

                "Well, I'll see you at the lunch table then," Yami said. Kikyo looked at him and then turned her back.

                "I'm sitting with someone else today, Yami," Kikyo said softly. Yami raised his eyebrow and walked to lunch alone.

                The gang watched as Yami glance every now and then around the lunchroom. Joey set a confused look and his face while eating his sandwich.

                "Yo, Yugi," Joey said, "You in there?" Yami jerked his head toward the gang and nodded continuously. 

                "You looking for someone," Tristan asked dumbly. Joey smacked the back of his head.

                "Well duh," Joey said, "Guess who's not sitting with us today." Tristan looked around until he realized that Kikyo wasn't there.

                "Ahhh," Tristan started, "Sorry about what happened between you guys, buddies." Yami looked at the gang.

                "Nothing happened between us though."

                "But you have to thin that Kikyo is probably upset about what you said." Tea said thoughtfully.

                "She said it was fine though," the pharaoh replied.

                "Every girl says that, Yami," Tea said. She looked around and suddenly turned her head and ate her sandwich. The gang looked at her suspiciously.

                "What was that," Joey asked.

                "What was what," Tea asked innocently.

                "You gotta admit Tea, you're not one to bluff…you suck at bluffing. That's how you lost 5 bucks when we were playing poker at your house," Tristan smirked.

                "Oh shut up," Tea said playfully.

                "Okay, so what do you see," Joey asked, smiling.

                "No one," Tea said nervously. Joey looked over Tea's shoulder and quickly ducked.

                "Oh shoot," Joey said quietly.

                "What," Yami asked. He looked behind him and saw Kikyo sitting with Bakura two tables back. Yami frowned as he felt his heart ripping. He forced a smile on his face. "Well, good for her. She found a new friend." Yami said.

                "Or a new boyfriend," Joey said dumbly. Tristan jerked his elbow into Joey's stomach. "Or not," Joey said, holding his stomach.

                "Well, she probably went there for advice on something," Tea said, "Bakura is a logical and sympathetic person you know. I don't know why we shouldn't invite him to our table." Yami nodded.

                "Me either," he said, "I never really thought about it…oh well." The gang continued eating. 

                Kaiba stared at the clock in the lunchroom. Time seemed to past by extremely. He didn't know why he stood up for Joey. He had nothing to gain from it and he certainly wasn't expecting the words to come out of his mouth. He had no reason to growl at the class like it was his own. But they were so annoying with their crazy antics and so-called clever remarks. It did kinda hurt seeing Tea worried and not able to stick up for her friend. No. He can't start thinking about her. Thinking of her will only bring the thought of Mokuba up. He can't care for anybody else. He can't afford to lose somebody else. He had too much to think about to keep going on with his thought of Tea. Did the angel really mean what she said in that dream of his? Was he really going to be force to choose his destiny? Why so quick? Why now?  Why now when everything is tearing away from him? It's just not fair. Of course life isn't fair. Life is ironic. That was his excuse for all the things that backfired on him. What was the angel trying to get through to him? What ever it is…he's running out of time.

                Tea walked out of school into the blistering cold as soon as the last bell rang for dismissal. She wrapped her arms gently around herself and continued walking. She looked up to see Kaiba walking the opposite direction. Tea smiled at him but Kaiba just walked past her. Alarmed by the sudden ignorance, Tea frowned and continued strolling around Domino City. Her black trench coat swayed in the icy wind as she entered the park. If there was any time where the park was just magnificent with all its beauty, it would be today. Snow covered the ground and made decorations on trees while the sun beamed lightly on a white-bricked fountain. The pond glistened in the sunlight and the cold, yet gentle breeze flowed from the east to the west. It was a magnificent sight to. Tea smiled genuinely and waltzed around the fountain as it sprouted water. 

                Suddenly, she stopped as she saw something flash in her mind. She shrugged and walked around again, until she received another flash. She stopped for a moment and looked at the pond. All of a sudden, as if to receive a vision, Tea saw two people standing by the fountain at night in her mind. Her eyes widened when she found out that it was Kaiba and a strange girl in front of him, wearing in odd arrangement of clothing. The girl glowed in all her glory as she spoke to Kaiba. Tea didn't hear anything they said. Suddenly, a huge white vortex appeared, sparking in mystic particles of silver.  Tea curled her hands into a ball. _What is he doing?  _Suddenly, she heard something that caught her guard.

                "No," Kaiba said repeatedly, "No. I don't want to rethink this. I don't deserve this. I deserve death."  Tea gasped as she watched the whole scene in her mind. Kaiba quickly lead himself into the vortex as it snapped shut.

                Tea shrieked, "Kaiba!", but the vision stopped. Tea stood there, gasping for air and trying to think what just happened there. As Tea stood frozen in shock, she heard a faint whisper coming from behind the tree. _Save him._

Ichigo- hmmm… and thus started "Operation-Save Kaiba"

Bakura- *wearing army suit* why must you do this to us?

Ichigo- because it's a mission!

Kaiba- *wearing a army suit on* *grinning* Ichiog made me General! She made you nothing!

Bakura- she gave me a gun though! ^_^

Kaiba- *gulp*

Ichigo- anyways…its nearing the end! MUAAHAHAH!  

Kaiba and Bakura- YAY!!!!

Ichigo- you guys do know that I'm probably making a sequal to this, right?

Kaiba and Bakura- NOOOOO!!!!!!

Ichigo- what do you guys think? Sequal or no sequal? 

Bakura- *in a Shakespearean accent * That is the question…

Kaiba- I thought the question was "To chase people around with rubber daggers or to not chase people with rubber daggers"

Bakura- *real heavy Shakespearean accent* that TOO is the question… 


	19. The Finale, My Fate

Ichigo- ah yes…tis a very sad day for me…

Bakura- -_- Ichigo's class is starting the Shakespear unit in her English class

Ichigo- art thou …ah heck forget this…this is a sad day for me…

Kaiba- tissue?

Ichigo- do you see me crying? No! *crying*

Bakura- yes…the rumor is true…this is the final chapter of this story…

Kaiba- Imma miss this story…I won't ever misplace it…*dumps chapters in trash* 

Ichigo- well..I hope you like the final chippie! 

Kaiba- before I forget…

Bakura- like always

Kaiba- huh?…dang it! I forgot!

Bakura- what Kaiba was going to say was…ah never mind! Just wait after you read the story and we'll tell you the big news then! Well…We all hope you like this story and we hope that everyone who read this story will give it a final review! Please review everyone! 

Melting A Heart Of Ice Ch. 19 - The Final Chapter- My Fate

Yami waited in front of the door of Kikyo's house. All of a sudden the door bursts through and two adults come out smiling like teenagers. They looked at Yami as he smiled.

                "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Minobara," Yami said politely.

                "Why hello, Yami," the women replied. 

                "Is Kikyo there," Yami asked hopefully.

                "Yes, she is," the dad replied happily, "She's in her room." The dad turned to his wife and whispered gently, "Better get going sweetheart, don't want to miss the airplane." The husband nuzzled his wife's nose.

                "Well, nice meeting you Yami," Mrs. Minobara said as she walked away from the house. "Tell Kikyo that we love her and we'll be back in 2 weeks!" the mother said joyously as she shut the car door. The car sped off leaving Yami alone in front of the opened door. He welcomed himself in and up the stairs to Kikyo's room. He knocked quietly.

                "Coming," Kikyo's voice rang. She opened the door to reveal Yami. Her smile slightly turned into a frown. She stood aside the door for Yami to come in. Yami came in and looked at Kikyo who was looking down. Kikyo cleared her throat and looked at Yami.

                "Yea," Kikyo asked. Yami looked at her.

                "It's not fine between us, is it," Yami said. Kikyo closed the door and sat on her bed.

                "Of course it is," Kikyo said quietly.

                "Then why doesn't it feel like it," Yami asked curiously, "We weren't as close as we were." Yami took a seat on her chair. Kikyo stared at him.

                "Doesn't feel like that to me," Kikyo said normally.

                "Yea it does," Yami said, "Because you won't even look at me whenever you're answering back."

                "Do I have to look at you every time I talk," Kikyo asked annoyed. "Why can't you and I live separate lives and not even talk to each other. It seems better that way than having to sit awkwardly with someone that you don't want to sit with."

                "Are you saying you don't want to hang out," Yami said. He was offensed by the statement she gave. 

                "You said that yesterday," Kikyo shrugged. 

                "I said I didn't want to go out with you," Yami replied, "I didn't say I didn't want to spend more time with you."

                "What'd the difference," Kikyo blurted out, "Going out is spending more time together."

                "But I don't like you like that," Yami exploded, "You're a nice girl but I like someone else. I like Tea. It's so annoying when you guys keep badgering me about who I like. You badger me, Joey badgers me, Tristan badgers me, and even Tea! Why can't you guys deal with the fact that I like Tea." Yami stood up from his chair, gesturing every move he made.

                "You know you'll never get her, so why bother!" Kikyo said loudly. "She's with Kaiba! Why can't YOU deal with the fact that she likes Kaiba and not you!"

                "It's not like they're married," Yami screamed. "Couples break up and when they do, I'll be there by her side! Just like I always do." 

                "Don't you realize tat she'll never return your feelings," Kikyo scowled, "She likes Kaiba. You have to deal with it. You can't wait forever!"

                "Watch me!" Yami said. He pulled his arms back.

                "You're being so stubborn," Kikyo said

                "Whatever," Yami said quickly. "I'm out. I don't care what anybody thinks."

                "That's right! You don't!" Kikyo said loudly, "The Pharoah doesn't care about anything anymore! Once something terrible happens, he just seals them up and keeps it to himself until another millennia comes and he has to do the same thing again!" Yami walked out the door.

                "That was 5,000 years ago!" Yami scowled, "I don't even remember what happened. It was a good cause anyways! You should have been proud!" Yami shut the door of the house and stomped down the sidewalk.

                Days passed like seconds and soon everyone was tearing away from each. The autumn leaves now crumbled and lay beneath the snow as the wind continued its fierce might through Domino City. The long forgotten so called couple that used to be the ever so joyful  team of Yami and Kikyo, had become as distant as ever. They never took the time to say hi or even bothered to wave like they used to. There was as if a wall of ice  stood between them and no matter what they did, nothing could penetrate it. 

                Tea found out about Yami and why he really put down Kikyo. Tea was shocked. She didn't even know Yami liked her. She soon started eating with Kikyo rather than her usual gang.

                Kaiba continued watching his little brother everyday after school, holding his hand the whole time. He struggled with the fact the Mokuba might be like this for a long time, and maybe forever. He kept his tears welled in his eyes. More often, Kaiba visited the grave of his parents. He never forgave them. His eyes turned into ice. He never did forget his mother saying that they'll be there for him and Mokuba. Everything in his path seemed to disappear and make a mess inside him. Everything he had done just seemed to fade until he was nothing but a shell. Everything was suppose to be perfect. He was born to be perfect and happy. He was made to work and not feel. Atleast, that was what Gazaburo thought. But there was one flaw in his plan. Kaiba did feel. He just didn't know how to use them.

                 Tea and Kaiba's relationship was fading away quickly. It was still there. Their feelings were the same…for the most part. After what happened to Mokuba, nothing was ever exactly the same between them. With Kaiba's emotional stress upon him, Kaiba had no intention of telling anyone his fears or doubts or feelings. Too afraid to lose someone else, he hid behind the shadows of an everyday CEO, even though his time of managing KaibaCorp was soon running out. Tea, worried as she was, was too afraid to comfort him in reason that Kaiba would just make a remark that would turn her words upside-down. They never spoke to each other since Kaiba's break out at the hospital.

                Christmas Eve was already today. Holidays were already going on and kids took this advantage to run outside and play with the snow. People hustled to each store for last minute shopping. Kaiba just stood near his window and looked out. Today was the day. He couldn't bear imagining what he felt. He wanted to live. He wanted to see Mokuba wake up and infd his big brother smiling down on his and giving him a hug. But then again, it may take years for Mokuba to see him smile and his life wasn't so grand right now. In fact, most of the days, he just wanted his life over with and done. Not wanting to hold on the everday sorrow and pain one gives after having so much stuff going through his life. He lost so many people in his years. He lost so many friends back then, so many loved ones. He just wanted them back. He wanted his mom. He wnted her warm embrace. He wanted his dad's manly hand patting his back whole-heartedly. He wanted them to just be there for him. Kaiba sighed and left his window and walked out of his mansion and into the streets.

                Tea walked beside the stores slowly with her head bowed down. She never knew things could go this wrong. Especially, when it was nearing Christmas. She looked at her watch, it was now 10:00 at night. She's been walking around for almost an hour. Nobody was there this late except for about 4 teenagers hanging out in the middle of Domino High.  She sighed heavily and lifted her head up. Kaiba was walking the opposite way. His head was facing downwards as he walked. Tea lowered her face and kept it to the side so he wouldn't notice her. 

Kaiba just continued walking until he bumped into somebody. He looked up and saw Tea. Kaiba's heart pounded. He didn't want her here. He was going to the park. Nobody was suppose to be in his way. He nodded at Tea and continued walking. Tea quickly grabbed onto Kaiba's shoulder.

"Hey," Tea said quickly, "Don't even say hi anymore?" Kaiba gulped and stared at her. He was too hard to face her hopeful eyes.  Tea's eyebrows lifted in hope.

"Well, I do," Kaiba started, "I just need to do something right now." Tea cocked her head.

"And you don't even have the time to visit me anymore," Tea asked. She sighed deeply in depression. "You don't even care about this relationship anymore." Tea looked down and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Its just very important that I go, Tea," Kaiba explained. 

"And so you don't even have time to even say one quick hi?" Tea asked. "You've been acting differently lately."

"I've been this way since I was small," Kaiba said normally, "Sometimes I'm this way and sometimes I'm not." Kaiba looked at his watch. It was now 10:20. Kaiba sighed in frustration.

"I don't mean like that," Tea said, "I meant…we sort of became distant." Kaiba sighed. This was going to take long.

"I'm coping with some stuff," Kaiba stuttered. Her blocked out his picture of his parents.

"I know you're coping. But wouldn't you like to spend Christmas with me," Tea asked. Kaiba sighed.

"I have something important to do in the park, Tea," Kaiba said, "Why won't you spend Christmas with Yami or something."  Tea backed up.

"Why Yami?" Tea said.

"Why not?" Kaiba said.

"Maybe because I don't want you. Maybe I want to spend it with Kikyo rather then Yami. Have you thought about that?" Tea defended.

"Whatever," Kaiba mumbled and he started walking past her.

"And now you're leaving just like that," Tea asked. She sighed, "I know you are still struggling with your little brother and all but-," Tea said.

"There are no buts Tea." Kaiba said coldly, "I have to go now. Go off with Yami or whatever and have a nice Christmas Eve." Tea's face flushed with red. She ran up to Kaiba

"Yea. Maybe I do want to spend Christmas Eve with Yami, Kaiba. So I hope that whatever is so important to you today turns out swell." Tea said. She ran . Kaiba just stood there. Kaiba sighed. _Another person lost…this is just fine and dandy. _Kaiba continued walking to the park.

Tea ran as fast as she could then slowed down to catch her breath. Tears welled up in her eyes. She walked faster until she bumped into somebody. She looked up and saw Yami looking at her. Tea forced a smile on her face.

"Hey," Yami said shyly. He looked at Tea's puffy red eyes. His face filled with worry. "What's wrong?" Tea forced a smile again, but her lips shaked.

"Another fight with Kaiba," Tea said, "It didn't end up to pretty." Yami frowned.

"I'm sorry," Yami said. Tea shook her head continuously.

"It's not your fault," Tea said. Tea turned her head and saw Kaiba walking down the street. Tea's heart started beating. Kaiba's face looked up and as soon as he did, Tea  took Yami and intentionally kissed him on the lips as if to get Kaiba jealous.

Kaiba watched and is heart seemed to collasp. _She doesn't care. She doesn't care after all._  Kaiba stared long and hard and roughly turned to the left into to the woods. It was going to take about 45 minutes to get to Domino Park. 30 minutes to make up his mind.  Everything was messed up and twisted in his life. There's so much he can't handle right now. And now afer seeing Tea…Tea kissing Yami. He just couldn't take it anymore. He stopped walking. _Friends can kiss on the cheek, can't they?  _He remembered Tea saying that. Kaiba's heart started beating harder. His eyes narrowed and glared at the snow covered floor. She didn't kiss him on the cheek this time. She kissed him on the lips. Simple as that. It was quite obvious that Tea did not want him in her life anymore. Kaiba continued walking. He made up his mind.

Yami broke the kiss and looked at Kaiba walking. Yami's hopes were crushed. He sighed and looked down. Tea looked at him confusingly.

"What's wrong Yami," Tea said clueless. Yami slowly looked at Tea. Her blue sparkling sapphire eyes twinkle in the nighttime. Yami's heart started beating at the gentle face of the girl in front of him. He shivered.

"This can't go on," Yami said. Tea cocked her head.

"But I thought you liked me," Tea said, not knowing what she did wrong. Yami looked to the side. He wanted her. He just wanted t hold her so closely, be with her every second.  But he knew. 

"I do," Yami said, "But not like this." Tea backed away.

"What do you mean?" Tea said.

"You love Kaiba," Yami looked at her. Tea's eyes welled up slightly. 

"What," Tea said, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I want you to return my feelings because you want," Yami said. "Not to make someone else jealous… but to really love me." Yami said. "You care about Kaiba. You can't deny that, Tea."

"Yami," Tea explained, "I don't care for him."

"Tea," Yami said softly, "When you see him walk through the hallways, does time just stop dead in its track and everything is just blocked except for him?" Tea nodded slowly, beginning to smile.

"Yea," Tea said. Tears were caressing her skin.

"And do you get that warm feeling whenever he smiles at you," Yami said, "When he's looking at you like you're the only thing that matters." 

"Y-yea," Tea said. She slowly looked at Yami hard in the eyes. Yami looked back at her. His eyes were soft and gentle.

"You can't pretend who you love," Yami said. He suddenly slowed down in his words, consuming their meaning. "No matter how hard you deny it, you can never deny that little feeling inside that just pops in whenever you see that person." A picture of Kikyo flashed in his mind. Her soft, gentle face smiling at him with a kind of sweetness that no one could process. He remembered his words. _You can never deny that little feeling inside that pops in whenever you see that person. _Yami looked down in shock. He looked to the side.

Tea looked at him. Her eyebrows raised in gratitude and she began to hug him. Yami smiled at hugged her back. She buried her face into his shoulder, with tears slowing down. She sniffed slightly.

"Yami," Tea asked softly, still hugging him. There was a pause.

"Yea," Yami said in response. He was still thinking about what he had said.

"Have I ever told you that I'm so thankful for having you as a friend…a best friend," Tea asked. Yami smiled and sighed happily as the wind rushed through.

"Thanks, Tea," Yami said; "I'm thankful for having someone thankful for having me as a friend." Tea smiled and laughed slightly. Yami chuckled, "No, I'm kidding. I'm thankful I have a friend like you too." Tea held him tightly and let go. She brushed away her tears and smiled. Yami wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and patted her shoulder.

"You should go and talk with Kaiba," Yami said. Yami remembered the time where Tea told him Kaiba was cutting himself. Yami remained calm, but he quickly spoke to Tea without letting her know his worries. "You should go to him before you won't be able to anymore…and its too late." Tea smiled and ran to Kaiba's house, leaving Yami all alone.

Yami watched Tea run. He sighed joyously. That was really what Yami was looking for. He was searching for someone to be a friend with. A real friend. And now he had found one. After so long, after 5,000 years, he had found true friends. Kikyo flashed in his mind. He shut his eyes. He had been a fool forever shutting his heart. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. He started walking.

Kaiba walked continuously.  He was feeling so many things at the same time and it was getting taking him apart one by one. He never wanted his life to be like this. He never asked for it. He certainly didn't want it now. Everything that he did his best on was now shattered. His mind began a slideshow of his memories. His 5th birthday party, the funeral, the orphanage, Gazaburo, the company, Tea, Mokuba…Mokuba. Kaiba shut his eyes. Oh, Mokuba. He loved him so much. He didn't know why he couldn't get over the fact that Mokuba was in a concussion. So many people dealt with the same issue pretty well. They gotten over the fact, but why couldn't he? It was because they had family members to comfort them and care for them when they were in pain and who did he have? It used to be Mokuba to keep him sane, but without Mokuba…who was there? Tea? No…she had too many other things to worry about. More important things. Kaiba continued walking.

Tea knock on the door to Kaiba's mansion, but when she knock on it…the door was opened. Tea suspiciously opened it. No one was there. She quietly stepped in, peering through the hallways. She looked everywhere and nothing was to be seen or heard. She felt a sensation overtake her, as if something horrible was going to happen. Then she noticed the letter on the counter. Tea walked over there and opened the letter.

Dear Mokuba,

                Hey kiddo. I hope you're okay. What I'm about to say is coming from the heart and I'm writing down what I feel so if I don't make sense, then I hope you find out. I've been thinking. I don't own this company. I haven't earn anything to deserve it. So many things been going on that I have kept secretly to you and I regret that. I don't know when you'll get this. You might still be 10. You might be 20. But when you come home, you won't see you big brother there. It pains me to do this to you because I don't want to leave you, but sometimes I have to do stuff for me too. I have to get away from my life. Even if, the only option is to end it. As I said, I don't deserve anything. I don't deserve KaibaCorp. That is why, when you wake, you will have complete control over it. You will be the next CEO. I love you dearly and it hurts me as much as it hurts you. I love you so much. Never forget that your big brother is always there and that he'll always there. A thousands times, I find you there sliding down the banister just to greet me a hello. A thousand times I find you at my door at night wanting to say good night and give a hug. I'll never forget those times kiddo. Don't forget them either. Again, it pains me to do this to you. You are the last person that I would leave, but…I just can't handle things anymore. I hope you understand. I love you.

                                                                                                                Til the end of time forever…

                                                                                                Love,

                                                                                                                Seto

P.S I have left a box of Christmas presents in my office. Check for your name. There's got to be a billion there for you. I love you again. I'll miss you. I love you.

                Tea breathed in deeply in tears. She gasped for breath. She walked quickly upstairs to Kaiba's office. She found a box on the desk. Indeed there were a lot. She looked around. She decided not to open them. But then she found one present that caught her attention. It was her name on the wrapping. She picked it up carefully and unwrapped it. Tea's eyes widened and she smiled. It was a snow globe. It had an angel dancing in the snow. She had remembered telling Kaiba that she loved snow globes. Suddenly, she remembered. As if a premonition, she received a vision that was similar to her vision a few weeks ago. She gently put down the globe and looked out the window. Her eyes widened. Kaiba was going to the park. Just like the vision showed her. And then something popped in her mind. That was what the vision was trying to tell her. That was why Kaiba was in such a hurry. Tea breathed in deeply and suddenly dashed out the Kaiba residence and heading to the park.

                She took the short way to the park. That was through the woods. She ran as fast as she could. She jumped over logs and around trees. Hoping for some miracle to happen, Tea whispered continuously that she'll be there in time.

                Kaiba just got to the gate of the park. He opened it slightly and went in. He went next to the fountain and stood by it. Suddenly, a tiny silver particles appeared and the angel came in. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

                "Must you always make a huge entrance," Kaiba said annoyed. The angel smiled slightly.

                "You have made up your mind?" the angel asked softly, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

                "Yes," Kaiba said weakly. There was fear in his eyes. He shut them. "I don't deserve the world and what I have. So…I'm ending it here and now." The angel's lips trembled and tears welled up. She quickly look to the side.

                "You don't want to rethi-," 

                "No," Kaiba stated, "No. I don't want to rethink. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve death. The angel sighed sadly and with one swift of an arm, a vortex opened. Kaiba looked around the world for the last time.

                Tea ran and ran. He feet was getting tired but she couldn't stop now. She was so close. So close. 

                Kaiba let out one last sigh. He hesitated and turned his head toward the sky to give it one more look before he went. His eyebrows raised as his eyes narrowed and looked at the moon. Although his eyes narrowed, his eyes were not full of pain, but full of pain. Kaiba turned his head and look down. Then he looked around him. He shook his head furiously and continued going into the vortex. Suddenly a scream entered his head.

                "No!" a girl yelled from the gate. Kaiba stopped and squinted at the girl running frantically. Tea reached the end and stopped abruptly. What she saw was truly unbelievable. It just had to be a dream. It was just like the vision showed her. Kaiba sighed and shook his head. He continued his way toward the opening of silver particles. "Kaiba, no! Please," Tea pleaded. Kaiba turned around and looked at her with saddened eyes. Tea clutched the letter to her chest as she breathed in heavily. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She took a step toward the brunet boy, but Kaiba just took one step back.

                "Don't," Kaiba said softly. "You're too late. You shouldn't be here. Not now." Kaiba turned around. Tea ran and quickly grabbed onto his shoulder. Kaiba stopped and closed his eyes. "Please…don't touch me."

                "Then don't go," Tea croaked, "Just don't go." Kaiba's eyes narrowed and he looked at her with a barrier of ice between them.

                "It's not like you're going to miss me or anything," Kaiba scolded, "It's not like anybody else will either." 

                "Kaiba-," Tea said wanting him to stop saying what he's talking about. "Don't say that," she whispered pleadingly.

                "Then tell me it's a lie than, Tea," Kaiba turned around. Tea now realized that his eyes were welled up in pain and sorrow. Tea was taken back. Underneath that cold-hearted person was a person in pain. She knew Kaiba wanted his parents back, that all he wanted was a person to care, but she did not realize how much he needed it. Kaiba looked at her, "Tell me that someone cares." Tea bit her bottom lip.

                "Mokuba cares," Tea began, "I-I care." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

                "Mokuba's…in a coma," Kaiba hesitated, "And you…you don't care for me. You care for Yami." Kaiba shook his head.

                "In a friend kind of way," Tea explained.

                "Yes, that's why you kissed him…on the lips," Kaiba began, "what now? Are you going to friends can French kiss too?" Tea looked down. 

                "I didn't want it to happen," Tea whispered, "But…I. I just wanted you to feel…bad." Tea bit her lip again. Kaiba whirled around and looked at her like she was crazy.

                "And you think I don't feel that way," Kaiba asked loudly, "where have you been these past few days! That's all I have been feeling." Tea looked at him.

                "How am I suppose to know, Kaiba," Tea yelled back, "You haven't told me anything since the day at the hospital. How am I suppose to know how you feel when you don't even want to tell me." 

                "Well, I'm sorry," Kaiba said sarcastically, "I'm so sorry that I've been too caught up in the health of my brother that I couldn't come to your wants. I'm sorry that I couldn't put my mind on you and come to you whenever you wanted me to." 

                "It's about me coming to you," Tea screamed, "I've been trying to come to you but you always push me away."

                "Well, I can't take care of two things at once," Kaiba said, "I can't take this world anymore." Kaiba whispered harshly and pleadingly, "I just can't take it."

                "That's why I'm here," Tea whispered to him, looking into his eyes.

                "But its not enough to keep me sane," Kaiba said. "Nobody wants me here, so why bother? Nobody cares, nobody gives a care if I die or not." Tea slowly looked up to him and stared into his eyes with pain.

                "What about me," she whispered helplessly. Kaiba looked to his side and then to her. Her cheeks stained with tears.

                "I don't know," he answered back. Tea knew she was slipping away from him. It made her want to cry some more, but she didn't want to. Silence fell upon them, until Kaiba spoke up. He whispered, "There's nothing worth living for anymore. So…so why do I have to pretend," Kaiba looked at her. Tea immediately turned her gaze toward his and saw his eagerness.

                "You weren't even going to say good-bye to me," Tea said. "You were just…going to leave me?"

                "I didn't want to," Kaiba said.

                "But you did," she whispered hoarsely, "You did, Kaiba…remember when you saved me from that car," Tea asked.

                "Yea," Kaiba said.

                "And you said that the reason you saved me wasn't because I deserved to live, but because the people that cared didn't deserve pain." Kaiba shook his head, trying to rid the memory. He turned his heel toward the brightly lit vortex and began walking. Tea watched him until he was about to step in. Tea's face went pale with terror. It was her last chance to save him and she was about to fail. She was about to lose him…forever.

                She suddenly shouted out, "well do this for me!" Kaiba whirled around and looked bewildered at Tea. Tea's eyes welled as she looked painfully at Kaiba. "Do it for me," she whispered pleadingly, "Don't leave me. Don't…just don't," Kaiba's heart pounded. This wasn't what he planned. He planned on making a brief exit. He didn't want it to end this way. Not like this. Not this way. Why did Tea come here? Why did she have to make it so hard upon him? Kaiba trembled and looked at the snow-covered floor. Then he heard Tea's voice again.    

"I understand there may be grief and there may be pain," Tea said urgently, "but I'm aware…there's hope and you are so important to so many people…even…when you don't even know it." Kaiba shook his head. 

"No," Kaiba said, "I can't do this for you…I just…can't" Kaiba started to glow in gold and white particles as silver light showed brightly on the outer rim. Tea ran up to him frantically. She looked up to him pleadingly.

"Please," Tea said hoarsely, "Please don't do this." Kaiba smiled helplessly with tears welled up in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Kaiba whispered to her, "But I have to do this." He raised his hands slightly, "But I have no regrets of being with you, Tea. No regrets." Kaiba closed his eyes shut as tears slowly drifted down his cheek.

"Kai-," Tea was about to say, but she suddenly stopped and closed her mouth. Tea breathed in deeply and began to rise her hand until it locked in with Kaiba's. Kaiba slowly looked at his hand gripped with Tea's and then looked at Tea, whose face was covered with tears. Tea forced a smile on her face. 

"I love you." Tea said softly. Kaiba smiled and began his way into the portal. The angel soon followed him inside. She smiled gently at Tea who stood frozen, staring at Kaiba. She wrapped herself with her arms as the wind swiftly blew strands of her across her face. Tears slowly dropped down, but Tea kept a straight. She gazed at Kaiba, who looked at her with sadden eyes. Her lips trembled and the vortex snapped shut.

Kaiba was actually gone. Tea fell to her knees, still having her arms wrapped around her. She sobbed as she looked at the ground.

Tea's Pov

                When I first saw him, I already knew that there was something special about him. I never could point my finger directly on it…but I knew…there was something in him that I…I couldn't put aside. When he first looked at me…not just glancing, but actually looking at me…I saw something that I never knew he had. Feelings. Right there at the top of the castle of Duelist Kingdom, he stood there quietly as I spoke to him harshly as to what he did. I never knew til when he was actually gone for the first time that he was…human. When his soul was taken, I thought…there wouldn't be a difference. He wasn't human anyways…he didn't have a heart to feel. But when his soul left…it felt so different. And those tiny words he whispered when he left "I'm sorry Mokuba…please forgive me. I've done my best." I buried my face with my hands as memories flooded my mind. Things that he told me that would never leave my heart. From the time of we kissed. That rose he gave to me in the garden of our first dance. I miss him so much. Why can't he…come back to me? Why couldn't he just…live? Things would have been so much easier.  But I'm left here, alone, crying the unshed tears that I just couldn't hold within me. 

                When he was with me. When Kaiba was there beside me, it was like he took everything that was perfect and blew toward my way. HE showed love. But now he's gone…and it places a feeling inside me that tears my heart away. It was as if…I will never get to see him ever again. I slowly laid on the ground with my hands clutched together near my chest as I took in all the pain and poured them out through my tears. I lost him forever and there was nothing to do about it.

~End of Pov~

                Tea stood up slowly and looked around her. He was gone and there was nothing to do about it. She turned her heel to leave. Walking up to the gate, she looked back at the water fountain. Her purse was slipping off her shoulder so she jerked it up. Suddenly, dove that Kikyo gave to her fell out. She  remembered that it meant hope. Her eyes welled up as her lips trembled. There was no hope any more. Not for Kaiba. Not for her. She threw the dove at  the brick walls that stood as a fence. Tears streamed down as she stared at the shattered pieces. She opened the gate slowly and looked down. It was good-bye…forever. She sniffed and faced the city. She'll never forget this day. The day where everything was ruined. She looked down, her hand still holding the gate. 

                She whispered, "Bye Seto…I-I'll always love you…always." She turned her heel to leave, when suddenly a huge bright light appeared. Tea turned around with her eyes widened in shocked. Kaiba was there smiling at her with tears welling up in his eyes. 

                "I love you too," Kaiba said. Tea breathed in heavily, taking what she saw. She smiled widely as she ran frantically to Kaiba. She ran up to him where she was met with a warm embrace. Tears streamed down both of the teenagers in joy as they held each other in their arms. Tea clung to him, never wanting to let go.

                "I thought I lost you," Tea whispered through tears. "I thought that I lost you forever. It's just that-," Kaiba laid a finger gently on Tea's lips.  He kissed her gently and looked into her eyes with deep passion.

                "I never knew what I was losing until I was gone," Kaiba said to her,  "I never knew that I was in love with you until I saw you crying and I felt my heart break." Tea smiled at him and kissed him back.

                "I love you," she whispred softly in his eyes, her last tears shedding.

                "I love you too, Tea," Kaiba held her closely. The sun was rising  fast now as Tea and Kaiba both looked at the sky. Kaiba let go of Tea and looked at her.

                "Merry Christmas," Kaiba smiled. Tea laughed softly.

                "Merry Christmas," Tea responded back, "I found the present that you were going to give me. The snow globe. Thank you." Kaiba smiled. Tea frowned, "I forgot your present." She looked down. Kaiba raised her chin and looked at her.

                "I already have it," Kaiba smiled. Tea smiled and pulled out a mistletoe.

                "Atleast let me give you something," Tea smiled. Kaiba chuckled. Tea raised it above their heads and kissed Kaiba softly. They smiled at each other as the snow floated down to the ground.

                "Lets go," Kaiba said. Tea nodded.

~later in the afternoon~

                Tea sat in the living room couch with Kaiba as they nuzzled each other's noses. A doorbell rang from the door. Kaiba smiled at Tea and went to answer the door. He was surprised to see Joey in front. Joy dug his hands into his blue-denim jeans, shivering in his sweatshirt. Joey looked up and saw Kaiba staring at him. Joey looked to the side.

                "Yes," Kaiba asked. Joey looked at him.

                "Yo, Kaiba," Jeoy said nervously. He hesitated, "Look, Kaiba. I really appreciated it when you stood up fo me at dat classroom. They were pretty rowdy. But anyways, I just wanted to say thank-you." Kaiba slowly smiled at him weakly.

                "You're welcome" Kaiba said lowly. Joey looked up at him, shocked. Joey smirked.

                "You said yo welcome," Joey said. Kaiba smirked. 

                "Yea, so what," Kaiba said. He felt this feeling before and it was coming back to him. He felt the need to talk to someone normally. Not as a CEO, or a duelist, but as a human being. Joey smiled.

                "Since when did the famous Seto Kaiba say yo welcome to someone," Joey asked.

                "I always felt that you should never treat dogs badly," Kaiba smirked. Joey smirked back. 

                "HEY!," Joey smiled, "Well, anyways…I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out. I really needed it." Kaiba smiled.

                "I know," Kaiba smirked. Joey smirked back with a mischievous hint in his eyes. He looked inside and saw Tea looking at him, but instead of rolling his eyes and asking why she was here, he just smiled at her and waved. Tea smiled sweetly at Joey.

                "Happy Christmas a merry new year Tea!" Joey joked around. Tea laughed.

                "MERRY Christmas and a HAPPY new year to you too, Joey," Tea laughed. Kaiba chuckled. Joey  hunched over and looked at Kaiba.

                "Well are you guys doing anything today," Kaiba looked at Tea and she shrugged. Kaiba looked at Joey and shrugged too.

                "No, actually," Kaiba said. Joey smiled.

                "Well, Kaiba," Joey said victoriously, "Ya wanna spend Christmas with Yugi and the gang?" Joey raised his eyebrows in hope and smiled. Kaiba laughed. He knew it was about time to let go of his past. He'd been so worried about what was going to happen in the future that he didn't look at the present. Kaiba smiled genuinely at Joey.

                "I'd would love to," Kaiba said. Tea smiled at him and took her coat. 

                "Then we better get going," Tea said. Joey and Kaiba and Tea went out of the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The doorbell rang at the Minobara house Christmas Day. Kikyo opened it to reveal Yami. Without hesitation, Yami took Kikyo's face with his hands and kissed her. He broke it off and breathed in heavily as he dug his hands inside his pockets. Kikyo looked at him, shocked.

                "W-what was that for," Kikyo smiled. Yami looked at her and smiled back. He looked into her eyes.

                "I've been denying myself for weeks," Yami said, snow floating around. "I been so hooked on being with Tea that I haven't realized that I didn't want her at all…atleast…not as much as you." Yami looked at her. Kikyo smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

                "Does that mean," Kikyo started.

                "It means that all I wanted was you," Yami said victoriously. He went closer to Kikyo and whispered, "And only you." Kikyo smiled and hugged him. Yami hugged her back, smiling back. They kissed warmly and looked at each other. Suddenly, Yami picked Kikyo up and twirled her around as she giggled.  Yami set her down.

                "Anyways," Yami began, "the gang and I are hanging out together. And I was wondering if my girlfriend would accompany me." Yami smirked. Kikyo smiled and nuzzled her nose with his.

                "Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The gang walked through the park all together. Tristan and Joey were pulling their usual stuff, which was shoving each other into the snow or pushing each other, having fun. Kikyo and Yami walked together hand in hand as Tea and Kaiba walked arm in arm looking at each other. Bakura was there with Joey and Tristan throwing snowballs with them. All of a sudden, the whole gang participated in the game as everyone tossed a snowball at each other.  

                And every Christmas, each person gets a present. Something that they really wanted. A gameboy. A teddy bear. Or even  a yu-gi-oh action figure. But this year was special.  The gangs' presents were meant something important this year. Because the presents they got wasn't a fad that would come and go and be no use of in the next year or so. They got something to care about.

                Joey found out that not all people are what they seemed to be.

                Bakura found that being with the gang was fun afterall. He found true friends.

                Tristan found…well…a best bud that even though he could be a ditz sometimes…he could really stand up for you. That would be Joey.

Tea found a new perspective on the world that would change her feelings toward people. That no one was the same. And that was what made them special. She found the true feeling of being loved.

                Yami found the art of showing his feelings. He realized that he couldn't deny his feelings and no matter what happened, his true feelings would always show up.

Kikyo found out how to let go of some things. Before she went moved to her new house, she dreaded moving. But having met all these wonderful people, especially Yami, she would never feel that way ever again.

                Kaiba found the strength to live on. He found someone to be next to him every step of the way. He found that to love is greater than not to be loved at all.

                Kaiba watched and smiled as the gang threw snowballs. He never felt this way since he left the orphanage. It felt good to have that feeling back. He had been pretending to be himself for so many years when really…he wasn't pretending at all. He was hiding his need to feel again. To care. To love. To feel. To actually…become the little Seto he once was. His heart was melted with the new feelings he shared now with everyone. He wasn't about to hide it ever again. He still misses Mokuba with pain, but the enormouse burden that was in his heart faded into a little spark of grief. He took control of KaibaCorp again, having hope that he could pass it on to Mokuba. He still hopes to see the day where he got to see his brother wake up and find his brother hugging him with a warm embrace. Kaiba found the major impact on what hope can do and now that he has it…he wasn't going to give up ever again. He had new hope, burning with pride.

                And no matter what present they got. They found out that the best things in life…were free.

~The End~

                .

Ichigo- YES! I AM DONE! I AM FINISHED! So? Likey? I had a really tough time writing the end of this story mainly because part of me wanted Kaiba to DIE!

Kaiba- *drops ice cream* wha?

Ichigo- I really wanted the ending to be unpredictable, but hey! I'll leave that to the SEQUAL! YES! THAT"S RIGHT!  I WILL BE MAKING A SEQUEL! It turned out most of my reviewers want me make a sequel! It was real fun writing this story with you guys and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story! Hope to see some of you in my sequal- Drifting Away

Bakura- *teary-eyed* I can't believe I'm going to say this but…I ACTUALLY MISS HAVING TO DO THIS CRAP! *cries*

Kaiba- …YOU WANTED ME TO DIE!?!?!?!?!!?

Ichigo- well in a happy way…

Kaiba-…….YOU WANTED ME TO DIE!!!!!!!

Bakura- *runs out* STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!! *comes back in with ice cream* ^_^ yummy!

Ichigo- hmmmm…I was writing this story called My Will that focuses on Pharoah Yami but I guess that will wait! Well, guys I guess this is good-bye til next time!

Bakura and Kaiba- Hope to see you guys in the Sequal!

Ichigo- don't forget- DRIFTING AWAY! That's the title, don't wear it out *winks*

Bakura, Ichigo, and Kaiba- *heading off stage waving goodbye* We'll miss you guys! :`(   We hope you guys enjoyed it and hope to see you in the sequal! J 

Ichigo- HA! Did you see that! I made a smiley face! 

Bakura and Kaiba- *rolls eyes*  we'll miss you guys! Bye!

Ichigo- bye!!!!! *waves like a maniac* *bumps into a pole*


End file.
